Den des Chasseurs
by Booklover0318
Summary: No one notices the way Tony doesn't make a sound when he walks, or the toned body he keeps hidden under expensive suits. People don't pay attention to the fact that in his tower the very top floor is unlabeled, and you need a password to get in. They don't see the dangerous glint in his eyes, or the way he seems tense all the time.Why would they? Tony Stark is just Tony, right?AU
1. Tony is Just Tony, Right?

**Hey guys, I seem to like these Assassin stories, don't I? I'm really violent... Anyways, enjoy! Also, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I broke my laptop screen, and HP are assholes to try and get it fixed. It's still broken, I can just use it without the screen being a multitude of random colors. Couldn't get this idea out of my head, so, enjoy!**

No one notices the way Tony doesn't make a sound when he walks.

They don't notice that his face is nothing but a mask, and something glitters in his eyes.

They don't notice he always seems to know when you are there.

No one notices the way Tony seems like he's always on edge in a new place, through his facade.

No one sees the way his eyes flicker to all possible exits, traditonal or not.

Not one person has ever noticed the way his reflexes react so quickly, or the toned body he keeps hidden under expensive suits.

People don't notice the way he seems to gravitate toward the shadows, when he's not pulled into the spotlight.

But most of all, people don't notice the floor on the very top of his new tower is unlabeled, and you need a passcode to get in.

Well, not everyone is included in that 'no one'. But no one asks, or thinks much of it.

Rhodey, having gone to MIT with Tony, noticed first. He also noticed the nights Tony snuck into their shared dorm late in the night, or the occasional injury that appeared after a few of these late nights, or in some cases long days or weeks he was gone.

He only asked once about it, before chalking it up to just being Tony. That was until one night...

Happy noticed second. The moment he stopped those muggers, he just had a feeling the man in the expensive suit could do much more damage than he had helped him inflict. That's the day he became Tony Stark's bodyguard and driver.

During his spars with Tony, he noticed the way he seemed tense, and restrained, but got a rare glimpse every once and awhile of a graceful move, before Tony became tense once more.

When Happy asked, Tony responded with a laugh, and a raised eyebrow, saying; "Happy, son of a billionare here, my dear old dad thought it would be a good idea to teach me self-defence."

Happy didn't ask again, but the thought never quite left his mind. And he realized not too long after he was right not to let it go.

It was a given Pepper noticed third.

From the day she marched into his office to point out an mistake (pepper spraying the guards to get in), to the day she realized she cared deeply for the man, it was a flitting thought at the back of her mind.

She asked many times, receiving either a sarcastic remark in response, or a distraction from the original question. It took almost three years for her to find out.

The Avengers were so new to Tony, they hadn't quite noticed, or downright refused to let the thought enter the conscious part of their minds.(Not including those who already knew, of course...)

Because Tony Stark was just Tony Stark, right? The annoying sarcastic genius who was annoyed at the thought of having them live in his tower, even though there was was plenty of room.

Nothing more.

Oh how wrong they were…

Tony was 3 the first time his father beat him.

The eager young boy had been dying to see his father's lab, and had already made minor projects (which his father was not impressed with, and his mother didn't care, too drunk to function most of the time, the only one who cared was the butler, Edwin Jarvis, who Tony considered family), and had finally been allowed to watch his father work. He was told to stay away from anything his father was working on, or that was dangerous. Howard had given him a few tools and some scraps to play with if he got bored, but was allowed to watch his father work from a distance.

Tony was a smart young boy. At only 3 he could speak full sentences with ease, and use complicated vocabulary with minor difficulty. He was already doing math taught in the 3rd grade, and had built multiple items such as an addition to his Captain America action figure that made it walk around. So he knew to stay out of his dad's way while he worked. And he did, his days in the lab passed smoothly for almost 4 months.

For some reason that day, Howard had decided to work drunk, making him more hostile than usual. Tony stayed out of his way the best he could, but there was only so much he could do. Howard tripped over one of Tony's tools, that Howard had used only seconds before to the child's abject horror, and dropped the part of the machine he had been working on. Tony only had time to blink before it smashed into the floor, breaking into little pieces. Tony tensed, eyes wide, as his father slowly turned toward his, fists clenched, face red with rage.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The elder Stark screamed, slapping Tony across the face hard. Tony fell to the floor with a cry of pain, hands holding the place Howard had hit him. Howard moved forward, emphisizing his words with a strike each time he spoke.

"I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT WEAPON FOR MONTHS! THIS WILL SET ME BACK WEEKS! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTARD, YOU RUINED THE MOST CRUCIAL PIECE!" His rage didn't last too long, as he was still mostly intoxicated.

Tony sobbed as his dad hit him, trying to understand why he was doing this. He knew his dad didn't like him very much, but surely he didn't hate him this much? His dad didn't mean those things, did he?

Tony remembered that day for the rest of his life. It was the day 'dad' became 'father'.

The beatings continued more frequently as the year continued. Tony was (sadly) used to them now, and hardly ever cried. In fact, you could barely get an emotion out of him. Only Jarvis or a few of the other house staff could get a smile (a true smile), and only Jarvis could get a laugh. Tony still felt of course, just kept it hidden, because the slightest of emotions shown around his father could earn him a beating.

But then it happened.

Jarvis, the closest thing he had to family, died in a car accident on his way to get tony from school (they had to keep up appearences).

When Tony heard the news that the paramedics had called it, he fell to his knees and flat out wailed, cursing anything of a higher power, his father, his mother, himself, anything he could lash out at he did. When he finally calmed down enough to realize what other people were doing, his father was there, looking very angry. Tony sobered up, and kept an emotionless face. Not even wincing as his father's hand grabbed his arm so hard it probably almost broke. He walked to the car, sitting the back seat, as his father's driver sped out of the parking lot.

He took his beating quietly when they got home, his mother watching drunkenly from the side, not even protesting. The house staff were both grieving and furious watching Tony recive blow after blow. And then the words out of Howard's mouth shifted from incoherent swearing and cursing at the boy, to actual sentances.

"YOU BITCH! THE NERVE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T HAVE STAYED AFTER SCHOOL FOR THAT FUCKING CLUB OF YOURS, THE BUTLER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THE CAR WRECK, MEANING I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO COME GET YOU! I'M SO CLOSE TO FINDING CAPTAIN AMERICA, YOU LITTLE SHIT, AND YOU JUST INTERUPTED MY WORK! STEVE ROGERS IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, HE DESERVES TO LIVE, YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" He screamed, before hitting Tony once more, and stalking back to the lab. Tony sat on the floor in shock.

His father didn't even remember Jarvis' name…

That night Tony tore down everything with Captain America related to it and threw it in the trash, and sobbed into his sheets.

The beatings continued for another four years. They got worse as Howard got more frustrated when he couldn't find his precious captain. By this time Tony was studying highschool subjects, and knew 5 languages, including English. He knew Spanish, French, Italian (the languages were close, it was a given), Japanese, and Russian. Maria Stark grew to depend on a bottle of liquor constantly. The only time she was seen without a bottle was when they were in public. She was more subtle then, a flask in her purse would suffice until they got home. Tony had started calling his father Howard after the night Jarvis died. Howard never noticed.

The house staff did their best to keep Tony happy, but the boy was so devoid of emotion the thought him beyond help. The only way to help him would be to get him out of the Stark household.

One of the maids, Julia, was closest to Tony. She also had a few contacts. A little over a year before Tony's 7th birthday, she reached out. It had been a game of chase to track down the right person to get in contact with them, but she'd finally done it. She'd contacted Den des Chasseurs.

Known in English as Den of the Hunters. The feared assassins took a few recruits in every few years, maybe 4 or 5, 10 at most, and trained them to be the most talented killers on the planet. They killed those who had escaped punishment in any way. They always left a calling card, and none were ever seen, not counting the times they wished to be spotted.

From the accounts of the people who had seen them, each was personalized to an extent. Three seperate weapons of the assassin's choice. A color scheme associated with each assassin, and their mask and name.

Each mask was a persona of their name. For example, what was rumored to be the current leader of the Chasseurs name is Tourra Wolf. The women wore a wolf mask, had a longbow, katana, and spear as her chosen weapons, each accented with a silver and indigo. Her token was a wolf's tooth carved from a Rowan tree, enlarged so you could see the carvings in it, each one different from the last, no two alike. They were usually dropped in the blood of the victim, with Tourra Wolf carved into the side.

Most tokens were carved from wood, but some were made of metal, others from stone, and one token was even carved in bone (animal of course).

These assassins were the most feared, talented, and loyal in the world. Not one has ever had their identity to the world, or more than who they wanted to at least. They were on the edge of having the governements on their side, in fact, if a Chasseur was caught (however unlikely), he or she would most likely be let go, because of what they did to make this world a better place.

Julia knew they would kill Howard and Maria Stark after what they did to Tony over the years.

It was just after Tony's 8th birthday she got a response. A letter in the mail, the paper thick, sealed with what was the Den des Chasseurs' crest. A spear and a sword crossed with a dagger in the middle, a bow over the top, a scythe under the bottem, a large H in the middle of it all (Julia assumed it stood for Hunters), in silver wax.

Julia opened it with shaking hands.

Dear Miss Rudgar,

I have received your message on the concerns of Howard and Maria Stark. For what has happened to young Tony, I have deemed your opinion of them being worthy of death true, and have passed the job onto one of my most trusted men. He shall be there in three weeks from September 8th. He will not kill you, but will be required to use force as necessary to subdue anyone who attempts to stop him, including death if anyone continues to try and keep him from his message. I recommend you stay in your rooms that night, and let my man deal with it. No matter what you hear, you stay in your room until morning. I cannot stress that enough. Thank you for letting us know of this atrocity to the human population. Have a nice day.

-Tourra Wolf

Den des Chasseurs

Julia just about sobbed in fear and relief. She quickly remembered that today was September 6th. She had two days until the assassin arrived. She showed the rest of the staff, and they too were relieved for poor Tony.

The next two days passed, and it was 9:00pm, September 8th. Julia tucked Tony into bed. They hadn't told Tony what was about to happen, for fear that he would react badly. She shut his door, and everyone rushed to their rooms. Maria and Howard were fighting again, bottles crashed, swears and curses ripped through the closed door, and no one really fell asleep until around 11:00.

Tony didn't though. He couldn't shake the feeling that the house staff knew something he didn't. Something that was going to happen tonight. He lay awake, his mind going through what it could be when the yells and crashes died out, and then another hour after that. It was 1:00 when he heard it.

Barely, just barely, he was able to make out the soft footfall of someone on the squeaky floorboard outside of Tony's room.

Tony froze, eyes wide, only slightly afraid though, more surprised than anything. There was a small grunt of annoyance, before silence again. Since the person was no longer on the squeaky floorboard, they were silent as they walked. Tony slunk out of bed, cracking the door and peaking out, hardly making a sound.

He peaked out just as a dark clothed man slipped into his parents room down the hall. Tony didn't hesitate in following him. As Tony approached the room, he heard a muffled shriek from his mother, and an gurgling sound, before nothing. He slowly walked into the room, not overly surprised to see a man in a Jaguar mask with gold patterns standing over the bodies of his dead parents. Tony kept his emotions in check, and stared up at the man, who seemed more surprised than Tony.

"Are you going to kill me too?" The 8-year-old stared up at the man, little fear in his eyes as he noticed the bloodstained dagger used to slit his parents throats.

"No, jeune. I am only here to kill your parents." Tony nodded.

"Why?" He asked quietly. The man knelt down to Tony's level.

"They were not good people, jeune. Not only have they hurt you, but weapons made by Howard Stark have been given to bad people, who killed other people with them. Those weapons were given to them by your father's company.

Tony nodded before speaking. "Connaissez-vous d'autres mots en français, ou tout simplement «jeune»?" (Do you know other words in French, or just 'young one'?). The man smiled at the boy.

"En effet, je fais, enfant. Je suis surpris que vous faites aussi bien." (Indeed I do, child. I am surprised you do as well.) Tony looked the man straight in the eye.

"Your a Chasseur, right?" The man was startled at the fact the boy knew this.

"Yes, enfant. How do you know this?" Tony looked at the floor.

"I read a lot. I was particularly fascinated with the Den des Chasseurs. Men and women who don masks of predators and hunt the men and women who escape justice in any way. No one has ever been caught, and are feared by many."

"You are very intelligent, jeune. Tell me, would you like to come with me, back to the den. Become one of us someday? I see you are brave, smart, and quick learning. You would be able to escape being this person you've created to hide behind, and be yourself, Tony." Tony thought for awhile. He really did, but in the end, he chose the obvious answer.

"I'd like to come with you." He said firmly. The man smiled, picking Tony up, and carrying him out of the room.

"Where is the den?" Tony asked softly. The man smiled. "The city of love itself." Tony nodded before something donned on him.

"Can I get a name?"

"Jaguar. I will reveal my true name when we are in a safe area. For now, dormir. We have a long way to go. Tony tried to fight the exaustion pulling at his body, but eventually yawned, putting his head on Jaguar's shoulder, and slept.

The next morning's headline was all about the murder of Howard and Maria Stark, and the abduction of their only heir to the Stark empire. Nick Fury stalked around his office, waiting for the comfrimation. A nervous newbie handed him the file, and dashed away. Fury opened the file and his stomach did flips.

Cause of death: Clean cut through the jugular and throat

Weapon: Dagger

Token: Enlarged version of a jaguar's claw, painted gold, name Pemba Jaguar carved into side

Confirmed kill by the Den des Chasseurs

Nick Fury sighed, sat down at his desk, and took a long drink of scotch.

 **So, good? Bad? Let me know. I do intend to continue, with or without haters, so , I'd review. Let me know what you think. Seriously. I NEED TO KNOW! Ok, bye!**


	2. Bienvenue à Paris

**I'm back guys! Ok, thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think, I don't get offended easily. Anywho, please, if you want leave ideas for me in the comments, go right ahead, I might use them might not. The not part includes; pairings, telling me exactly what to write, sex scenes (come on though, this is only rated T...), or telling me to kill someone off. Ideas like pets, or friends other than the ones I've created, or anything else, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: If Booklover0318 owned marvel, the world would freaking implode with her weirdness... Seriously, sometimes she scares me.**

 **Me: Insult! Verbal insult! I feel insulted! *me cackling while you all groan.* Anyways, read on!**

 **ALSO TO:** **UN FRANAIS! Thanks for telling me, I don't speak French, I'm just using google translate and copying and pasting what it says, so if it's wrong, I end up being wrong. Anyways, sorry if I keep messing up, blame google... CONTINUE MINIONS!**

Tony woke when the car slowed to a stop. Jaguar had placed him in the backseat, even buckling him in. Tony was too sleepy to do much, so he didn't protest when Jaguar unbuckled him, and pulled him into his arms from the backseat. Tony lifted his head from it's resting place on Jaguar's shoulder, and looked blearily around.

They seemed to be in some private airport, but there was only one plane. It was an odd plane, seemed designed for stealth and speed than comfort… Actually, it was very similar to some blueprints he had seen his father make for something called a 'quinjet'. Leaning against the side of the plane were two figures. One male, one female. The male was tall, he too adorned with three weapons (crossbow, short sword, twin pistols), a tiger mask on his face. His accents were orange and a metallic white. He cocked his head at the sight of Tony in Jaguar's arms.

The women had twin daggers, a sniper rifle on her back, and some throwing knives. Tony noticed the small bottles in the pouch on her hip, and wondered what they could be. The women wore a snake mask with accents of red and black. Her mask was white with the accents over it, unlike the others, who had black masks with their chosen colors over it.

She just stared Tony right in the eye with her strong gaze, and Tony held it.

"Jag, did you kidnap another kid? You can't keep doing this brother." The man snickered. Jaguar rolled his eyes.

"I didn't 'kidnap' him, Tiger, he wanted to come with me." The women laughed outright.

"That's what you said about the litter of puppies you brought home three days ago. Wolf already warned you, only one stray per month, Jag!"

"Oh, shut it, Snake! He's not a stray, it's Stark's _kid!"_ The two leaning against the quinjet blanched, standing up straighter.

"What? Oh, you poor thing, come here!" Snake murmured, taking Tony into her arms easily, holding him close.

Tony was surprised, he hadn't gotten a hug from anyone other than Julia, and the occasional one from the other staff, since Jarvis died. He didn't fight it, but was tense for a moment, before relaxing into the woman's (now dubbed snake) arms.

"You should get used to that, most of the girls back at the Den will mother hen you for the rest of your life, kiddo." Tiger snorted. Jaguar grunted in agreement.

"Oh, hush you!" Snake said with a fondness in her voice. After a few minutes of quiet discussion between the assassins (to quiet for Tony to hear), they got on the quinjet.

Tony yawned, and slowly drifted off as he listened to the three banter.

Tony wasn't sure how long they had been on the quinjet, but he knew it was awhile judging by the fact that the assassins had changed into civilian clothing, removing their masks, color schemes somewhere in their outfits.

Snake had dark brown hair, short cut around her chin. Her eyes blinked open, still heavy with sleep, and Tony noticed the olive green eyes look at her surroundings. Her skin was a light caramel, and she wore little makeup. She was young, early twenties at most. She wore black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a red shirt with a black skull on it, and a black leather jacket.

Tiger openly displayed his name with a Memphis Tigers sweatshirt, he too wearing black ripped jeans, and combat boots. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He was well muscled, and broad shouldered. He was smiling at something Jaguar had said.

Jaguar was a tall, lithe man, while still muscled, seemed more for speed than for strength. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He wore sweatpants and dark blue converse instead of jeans and combat boots. He had on a zip-up hoodie, black with gold accents on the edges. He was smirking at Tiger, and was the first to notice Tony.

"Hi, jeune. Welcome to Paris!" He said Paris in French, so it sounded like 'perrie'. Tony rubbed at his eyes, and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" He mummbled, blinking. Tiger chuckled.

"Around seven and a half hours, kid." Tony hmmmed, nodding.

"We're in Paris?" Nods. "Cool." Tony had been to many places with Howard for business, but had never been to the City of Light before. If he had, it wouldn't have been like he saw anything anyways.

"Here, wear this jacket, and I got you some shoes. They might be a bit too big, but it's a little chilly outside today.

Snake handed him a blue hoodie, and a pair of black sneakers. Tony had worn black pants to bed, so they could work as normal pants. He pulled on the offered items, and took Snake's offered hand as they exited the quinjet. Tony blinked at the sudden light, and gazed around. They were in another small airport, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There was grass for miles, then trees, and just in the distance, a glimpse of the city, Eiffel Tower tall against the blue sky. Tony figured it was around 3:00 because of the sun's position in the sky. In the fields, there were seven or eight horses running around, grazing in the warm sun. An older man approached them, and behind him Tony could see a small house, stables, and a few hanger bays, some had a quinjet in them, others did not. There were twenty bays total, and six of them were empty. The man grinned, coming toward them, and Tony guessed he was around 50.

"Snake, Tiger, Jaguar! How was the mission?"

"Good, Raven. How has it been here?" Raven shook his head fondly.

"Just fine. Who's the _enfant_?" He asked. Tony frowned.

" _Mon nom est Tony Stark, je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis sept ans, je vous remercie beaucoup_." Tony narrowed his eyes at the man. (My name is Tony Stark, I am not a child, I am seven years old, thank you very much.)

"Ha! This one's got attitude, I like that. Reminds me of Jackel. My name is Raven, I'm a retired _Chasseur_. Now I keep the planes in order, and take care of the horses while the young people are off on missions." Raven smiled softly at Tony.

"Horses?" Tony asked, mildly confused. Snake answered.

"The den prefers to use horses over cars, I'm not quite sure why, but it's always fun when you're a recruit to get the chore of picking up supplies from the city. You get to ride the horses there." Tony nodded, looking at the horse closest to him, a black and white spotted mare, with tall strong legs. She nickered softly at a young foul close behind her, he was no more than a few weeks old.

The foul was a beautiful brown color, with streaks of white on his nose, and back. Wobbly legs trotted around his mother, neighing softly. Jaguar smiled at him.

"That's my horse, Shelia, and her son, Hunu. He's only three weeks old." Tony smiled as the horse trotted around his mother eagerly.

"They're beautiful." The four assassins shared knowing looks before Raven spoke up again.

"You ever ridden before, _jeune_?" The oldset man asked, a smile in his eye.

"Oui. Howard owns multiple properties. My old caretaker, Jarvis, took me riding when we were at any of the houses with stables." A few nods, and they were walking towards the stables.

"We don't have a horse to spare, so you'll have to ride with Snake, ok Tony?" The boy nodded, still having his eyes on the foul.

They approached the stables, and Raven handed the adults each a lead rope. The assassins walked out into the pasture, each leading their horse into the stables.

A few minutes later, each horse was ready to go. Snake swung Tony up onto a palimo stallion, and mounted herself as well a moment later.

"Goodbye and good luck, _jeune._ " Raven said, waving as they bid goodbyes. With a few seconds, the horses were in a full gallop, headed toward the thick woods to the north of the airport. Tony watched as the scenes passed in a blur of different shades of green, brown, and blue, with the occasional color flickering past. It was around half an hour later when the horses slowed to a trot, and Tony noticed the large cliffs not far ahead. Tiger pulled his black stallion next to the one Tony was on, and nodded his head toward said cliffs, before speaking.

"Hundreds of years ago, when our founders were looking for a place to train others to inflict justice on those deserving, they looked everywhere. They went to mountains, woods, fields, and many cliffs similar to this one. All were not right, close but not quite. They camped right around here one night, weary from their travels. Before he fell asleep, the leader, whose name was Saomi Lion, prayed to anyone who would listen, calling out a plea. " _Please, to any who can hear it, help me find a place to train others to be like me, a place to call home. Give me a place to let_ them _call home."_

Later that night, a huge earthquake ripped through the lands, tearing the ground in two. One part raised higher than the rest, and an odd opening was visible once the tremors stopped. The group built a small bridge, and investigated. They found the opening leading into a larger room full of gleaming crystals, and surprisingly smooth walls, at least eighty feet high. A little more testing showed that the rocks were easily carved, making it easy for them to carve more rooms. Saomi Lion looked to the heavens, smiled softly, and said; " _Thank you, to all who are listening."_ Ever since that day, _Chasseurs_ have called this place home." Tiger concluded his story with a proud smile, his brown eyes scanning the cliffs.

Tony stared as a woman in a alligator mask came forward and took the horses after they dismounted, with a cheery "hello!". Jaguar gripped his hand as they walked a little while down the length of the cliff, until finding an wooden bridge. They crossed, and Tony couldn't help but glance down into the gourge.

It wasn't far across, maybe six feet, but it was deep. Tony guessed around ninety to one-hundred feet tall, sharp jagged rocks glinted at the bottem. Tony gulped and stuck to the middle of the bridge after that, the assassins chuckling.

They entered a rather small passageway in the cliff, and when they emerged, Tony gasped in shock.

Like the story Tiger had told him minutes earlier, the walls were a least eighty feet high, gleaming crystal. Lights lit up items hanging from the wall, and with a start, Tony realized they were masks.

The closest to him had the least amount of masks, lion masks, each seemingly getting older closer to the top, each in a lion's form, but different colors for each. There were hundreds of them, ranging from wolves, which also had less than others, to even otters, which Tony didn't quite think was quite as dangerous as it could be. The walls of the cavern were full of them, each different from the other.

"Once an _Chasseur_ dies, in or out of the job, their mask is hung with it's breathren, in the Caverne d'honneur. **(Cavern of honor)**. The original assassin's mask is hung near the top, and their legacies that followed behind place their masks in order behind them. No two current assassin's have the same name. Some may have the same name after death, but not before. A name can only be given once the person before them is at rest." Tony stood and absorbed that information before nodding, and pointing to the lion masks.

"Why do some have less than others?" He asked. Snake's olive green eyes flickered to the masks, before looking back to Tony.

"You earn your name through your style of combat, and achivements during training. For example, I was given the name Snake because I enjoy the use of poisons during a kill." She said, holding up the bag Tony had seen on her hip a few hours earlier. Tony nodded, and they continued walking down another hallway, then another, before crossing through a room... And a lot more of that.

By the time they reached the door they were clearly going to enter, Tony was throughly confused with the layout. Jaguar knocked a few times, and waited until a strong female voice told them to enter.

The room was a lavish office, but not overly so. On the wall behind the woman at the desk, there were paintings of people in predator masks killing vile looking men and women in various ways. There were a few chairs in front of the desk, and filing cabnets on the wall to the right, to the left a window overlooking what appeared to be a small garden. The women behind the desk looked dangerous.

Straight black hair that fell to just below her shoulders, blue eyes that seemed to pierce Tony's soul, and see what he wanted to keep hidden. Her shoulders and chin were held tall and proud, but she didn't seem like a soldier, more like a proud warrior. She seemed like she could kill you twenty different ways in less than a minute. Her gaze swept over the four in her office with a kind yet strict gaze, and a small smile tugging at the corner of her pursed lips.

"Jaguar…" She said, voice just as strong, but laced with amusement. Said man shifted his weight, grinning sheepishly.

"What? This one's potty trained!" He gestured to Tony, who made an indignent noise. Jaguar turned with a concerned look.

"You are potty trained, right?" Tiger chuckled, while the women sighed. Tony just raised an eyebrow, a trick he learned from Jarvis, and nodded slowly.

"Good." The strict looking women raked her gaze over Tony once more.

"He's skinny, but looks strong. I trust you'll get him adjusted with the others?" All three nodded happily.

"Good." She looked back at Tony. "Hello, _jeune._ Welcome to the Den of the Hunters." After a few minutes of a conversation about him, Tony zoned out. A few more minutes, and he was pulled out of the room, down the confusing hallways (this time getting a vauge idea of the place), and finally stopped at another door. Tiger and Snake walked off, and Jaguar looked down at Tony.

"I'll leave you here to get used to your new roommates. Don't give your last name, they don't matter here. Find a spare bed, and grab a trunk from the closet. Don't take Riley to seriously, she's got a rather… Morbid sense of humor, but she means well. Good luck, _jeune._ "

WIth those final words, he pushed Tony through the door, shutting it behind the boy. The moment Tony looked into the room, a girl with wild blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes filled with excitment was in his face. Like, less than an inch away. She smiled broadly, showing her missing canine tooth.

"Hi! I'm Riley!" Tony blinked, leaning backwards, and heard a sigh as a hand gently pulled Riley back.

"Ri, give the boy some room, you're going to give him a bad impression of us." As the assumed Riley backed away, still grinning, Tony got a good look at the boy who had pulled her away.

He was Tony's age, same for Riley, and they were actually the same height, and the boy had brown hair,cut in a short style, his eyes were green, and his skin a dark mocha color. He was well built, cearly strong

The second boy hung back a little, gray eyes glittering with curiosity, but giving Tony space. He was rather tall for his age, and lithe as well. His hair was a deep blonde, unlike Riley's bright color.

The first boy spoke up. "Hi, I'm Jace, that quiet boy is Evan, and as you probably guessed, that's Riley." Tony shook the offered hand, recovering from his surprise.

"Tony."

"Well, come on, let's get you a bed." There were ten beds in total, but only three were currently being used. The beds, while not quite a queen size, were a little larger than a twin. The bathrooms on the far wall, one boys, one for girls, and the beds had fluffy looking pillows, and soft blankets. A closet was in the wall to the left of the bathrooms, and Jace pulled out a trunk, placing it in front of the bed Tony had decided to use.

"There's some outfits in there, four sets of training wear, one outfit for days in the city you'll pick later, and two pairs of pjamas." Jace said.

"Thanks." Tony said, still inspecting the room. The trunk was medium sized, black with what Tony assumed was the _Chasseurs_ ' crest on the top in silver, and the latch simple. Inside were just what Jace had said, the training uniforms black, the pjamas gray, and two pairs of soft soled shoes in black.

"So, how'd they find you?" Riley asked, voice very close, and Tony looked up to see her laying on his bed, chin in her palm propped up by her elbows, and legs swishing through the air behind her.''

"Jaguar killed my parents, I found him doing it, and then I'm saying yes to coming with him." Riley nodded.

"They found Jace defending people from bullies, and discovered his parents were abusive, Evan was found when they killed his parents, and they found me where I lived my whole life, on the streets, 'cause my mom and dad didn't want me. I attacked them when I thought they were there to hurt me, so they took me in. Now I'm here. I'm hungry, is dinner soon?" She had said the whole thing looking at him, until the very end, then looking up at Jace.

"No, Ri. It's only four o'clock." He said fondly. Riley jumped off Tony's bed with a groan, and headed toward her bed, flopping down.

"Anyways, welcome to our little home. Riley growing up on the streets… damaged her mind a little, and she's a little eccentric, but sweet unless you hurt her or anyone/thing she cares about. Evan won't talk much until he knows you. Anyways, I recommend a nap, this must have been a long day for you." Tony nodded, changing into his sleepwear, and pulling the soft blanket over his head, he thought, _this is going to be interesting_ , and drifted off listening to Riley babble on about something, Jace or Evan adding their comments in when they felt nesscesary.

 **Well, review, alright? Ok, see you guys later! BYYYEEE**


	3. Eccentric Girls and Glitter Bombs

**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter! Peace!**

Tony was woken for dinner that night with a clash. He jumped a few inches off the bed, looking around wildly, and sighed when he saw what happened.

Riley was holding two pots (he never did figure out where she got them…), and was looking very pleased at the startled expressions on the three boys, all of whom wore startled expressions, and had a very odd case of bedhead.

Evan's hair stuck up on the side, frizzy and hanging in front of his eyes partly. Jace's was stuck straight up in the back, looking solid, like he had frozen it that way. Tony's was just...Everywhere. Riley, who appearently always had crazy hair accourding to Jace and Evan (who was starting to talk to Tony more), was smiling smugly at all of them, still holding the pans in front of her at arms length.

"Waky-waky boys! No eggs and baky yet, not until Sunday mourning anyway, but tonight is… I can't remember… Anyways, ten minutes until dinner! You know what happens when we're late!" She stated cheerfully, somehow grinning wider when all three boys scrambled out of bed. Tony wasn't sure what happened when they were late for dinner, but judging by the other two's reaction, he figured he didn't want to.

He was ready first, as the other two had to use the restroom, and sat next to Riley, legs swinging on the edge of the bed. He listened to her, as she sung a song. It was a little weird, but she was pretty good.

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel,_

 _We go._

 _Will I catch up to love I can never tell?_

 _I know,_

 _Chasing after you is like a fairy tale._

 _But I;_

 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel…_ **(I don't own the song 'Carousel' by Melanie Martinez)**

Tony hummed along absent mindly once he got the basic tune down, and waited. In grand total, it took them around seven minutes to get ready. Which let to the mad sprint they were doing down the hallway, and sliding into the cafeteria at exactly 6:30. They sat down just as the food for each table came out.

Tony observed the surroundings, and surrounding people. Everyone was in basic training clothes like the ones he got, but the assassins wore stripes of their chosen color(s) on their sleeves and pants. Each had weapons on them, and were talking and laughing with each other, waiting on the food.

The food was being brought out on trays, just enough for each person, no more no less. Tony and the group of other kids were sitting at a table on their own, which Tony figured was for trainees. Riley was still singing that song happily, and Jace and Evan were staring at the trays coming toward them. The man who brought them their food sat it down in front of each of them, winking at Tony, saying; "Welcome to the den, kiddo. Names Jackel, if you need anything. Oh, and make sure to wipe your face!" He said cheerily, smiling, and bouncing away, waving at Riley with a smirk, who smirked right back.

"Don't let those two psych you out, they are having a prank war right now, no matter what, don't get involved unless you are prepared for the madness that is Jackel and Riley." Jace said seriously, looking Tony dead in the eye, but a little amusement in his features as he warned him. With a word of thanks, Tony turned to his food.

It seemed filling, for sure. Two huge pork chops, a heaping pile of broccoli, an extra large serving of mashed potatoes, and a massive mound of macaroni and cheese **(hehe...massive mound of macaroni...hehe..)** (homemade), along with a large glass of ice water. Tony blinked slightly and wondered how in the world they expected him to finish this. Evan giggled at his confusion.

"Dude, if you don't eat it all you get in trouble. It's good though." He giggled, and as if to prove his point, took a huge bite of his mashed potatoes, happily chewing. Tony grabbed his fork, and started eating. Evan was right, the food was _great._ Tony had often had only what the staff could get him, as his mother and Howard forgot to feed him. Sometimes the staff that would cook had a day off, and Tony had to make food for himself. Needless to say, he didn't eat too much.

So it was a struggle to get all the food down, but he managed, and lifted up him napkin to wipe his face, and realized there was a tootsie pop under the napkin. After a second, he remembered what Jackal said, and smiled, shooting the man a grateful look across the room, and received a thumbs up in response.

After finishing dinner, Tony headed back up to his room with the other trainees, and ran into Tiger on the way.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" He asked, pulling Riley up onto his shoulders, who was giggling like mad as she scrambled around.

"Good, dinner was… Big." Tiger laughed at him, pulling Riley off of his back by her ankles, causing a fresh round of giggles from the girl. She grabbed his shoulders with her hands, and pulled herself around the back of his neck, her legs still in his grasp. He smiled fondly at the girl, before putting her back on her feet, where she skipped away happily.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't blow anything up again." Evan said exasperatedly, Jace not far behind. Tony blinked.

"Did he just say blow something up _again?!"_ He asked incredulously. He had blown things up many times (no where near Howard of course), but here there appeared to be nothing that could blow things up. No machines besides the electronics, which would take a kid like Tony to blow up, and no obvious chemicals, which would be easier to blow up, yet more dangerous. Tiger nodded, grinning in amusement, which seemed to be an emotion associated with Riley constantly, and began to elaborate.

"Kid grew up on the streets, and she learned to make a few bombs out of cleaning supplies, in self defense, good at it too. Anyways, she made a glitter bomb a couple weeks back, went off in a dorm, Jackal's group's actually...Hey!" Tiger said, suddenly, realization dawning on him.

"Those little shits are having a prank war without me!" He waved goodbye, and walked away, muttering to himself angrily, leaving poor Tony extremely lost and more confused. He wandered the halls, every once and awhile bumping into someone, and following instructions…

But got even more lost. And then he heard it. A large BANG, swearing, evil cackling, smoke, and coughing. He found Riley with makeshift earplugs, a few adults laughing or glaring, and Jace and Evan berating said girl as she cackled.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over to the group of three. Evan glared at Riley, but the girl smiled at him, and his eyes were filled with conflict, to be annoyed, or not to be. He lost in the end, and smiled. Jace was smirking, shaking his head at her.

"Riley, tell him." Jace said, pointing at the mess. Said girl bounced in eagerness, she was proud of her work, and wanted somebody to see what a good job she did, she wanted to please someone. She was like him, looking for the approval and attention from people who neglected them.

"Ok, so I've discovered that different drain products mixed go BOOM, so I put them in a container that would burst and mix them when it made contact with the floor, then added baking soda and vinegar in separate chambers to add an extra kick. If I had something with a higher concentration of ammonia in it, and more hydrogen peroxide, I could blow a hole in the wall, to the gym, then they'll have to make a zipline down there!" She finished her explanation, and moved to another topic in a matter of seconds. Tony brought her back on track, and Evan, seeing what Tony was doing, started walking, Tony and Jace following, Riley continuing babble, with a few questions.

"How'd you make the chambers to release at impact?" She stopped babbling, and answered.

"Plastic wrap applied around the edges with a pencil, tape so the chemicals won't mix, but when contact with the floor happens, the velocity of the impact caused the plastic to rupture, and the chemicals to mix, and boom goes the dynamite. Well… Not dynamite. It takes more things and a lot more time to make that…"

She and Tony had a very lengthy conversation about the mixtures of chemicals, explosions caused by them, how to improve Riley's disperse technique, and Tony realized how street smart (and school smart) the girl really was, and the school smarts were impressive due to the fact she lived her whole life -until four months- ago on the streets.

Tony learned a lot about the wild haired blonde. She wasn't as trusting as she seemed. Her eyes, while appearing to be cheery, would flicker with suspicion on occasion, scanning him before the bright happy look came right back. The suspicious looks came much less frequently, and Tony actually hadn't seen one in over twenty minutes. She loved to read, just didn't have too much patients to sit still, she loved animals, she had found a rabbit a few years back, and raised it, but then it got hit by a car, and most definetly had a morbid sense of humor.

Jace had called something over from his bed about Riley getting killed for blowing more things up, and she only grinned and laughed lowly. When Tony asked what was so funny, she calmly stated; " _I'm imagining all the ways I could kill them, or they could kill me!"_ She carried on with her chuckles, and the other two didn't even spare a glance at the dark comment. He shrugged it off, and they all took showers, before crawling into bed at lights out, which was nine o'clock.

Tony slowly drifted off, listening to the sounds of the others breathing, and Riley's ever constant humming, a different tune this time, and let the darkness surround him.

He woke up thrashing in fear at three o'clock in the morning, and panted to catch his breath.

"You ok?" He heard from the other side of the room, female voice.

"Yeah, just… My dad." He could vaugely make out her nodding. "What about you?"

"My nights on the streets, voices of people telling me I'm not wanted, that I'm nothing more than a cheap whore, someone who is being overdramatic about her 'horrible home life', and is fake running away, telling people lies." Riley said softly. He nodded too, no need for detail.

Riley was singing again, and he listened.

 _Places, places,_

 _Get in your places,_

 _Throw on your dress,_

 _And put on your doll faces._

 _Eve-ry-one,_

 _Thinks we're perfect,_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtain..._

 _Picture, picture!_

 _Smile for the picture,_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Eve-ry-one,_

 _Thinks that we're perfect,_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtain…_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E,_

 _I see things that no one else sees…_ _**(Don't own Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez…)**_

Listening to Riley sing calmed him, and he sighed, sinking back to sleep.

The next morning he woke falling. He hit the floor with a thud, groaned, rolled over on the cold hard floor, and wasn't at all surprised to find Riley standing over him, arms still outstretched.

Jace had facepalmed, and Evan was rolling his eyes, giving Tony an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Tony. Didn't realize she was going to do that…" Jace muttered, helping him to his feet.

"You didn't? Really?" Evan asked, pointing to the topic of the conversation, who was spinning crazily, before sitting down laughing. Then scrambling back up again, grinning the whole time, and running into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"Well, not this early into his stay here…" Jace defended weakly. Tony shrugged.

"Whatever. It's cool. What time is it?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Six-thirty, breakfast is a seven, and training starts at seven-forty five." Tony yawned, and stumbled into the bathroom, pulling on his clothes, and got ready, the other boys on his heels.

After a filling breakfast, having to track down a wandering Riley, and saying goodbye to Jackal (who Riley seemed fond of), who was leaving for a hit, murderer in Bejing, the four seven-year-olds finally made it to training.

Tony was in awe as he watched a spar between a few trainees who were almost ready to recieve their names and masks, wondering how he would ever be that good when their lesson started.

Later that night, Tony collapsed onto his bed, groaning in exaustion, and slept the best he had in years...

 **Review my minions! Seriously. I need the moral support. Also, what do you think of Riley? More of less crazy, or stay the same. I kinda like her this way. Hehe... Glitter bomb...**


	4. City Visits and Color Choosing

**Hey guys! I'm back. This might be kinda boring. It'll get quicker paced next chapter, first assassinations, I swear. I need setup here. Ok, luv ya! READ!**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks at me, burst out laughing* NOPE! HAHHAHAHA!**

 _ **SIX MONTHS LATER**_

Tony awoke, as he had realized happened ninety percent of the time in these, via one bouncy Riley.

"Ton! Wake up you lazy bum! _Plus vite! Plus vite!_ " She said, shaking his shoulders, bouncing on her knees on his bed.

"I'm up, I'm up! Jeez Ri, let a guy sleep…" He groaned, pulling the covers off of him, and stepping onto the floor, scooping up his puppy, which he had named _Acier,_ which means steel in English.

He should probably elaborate. A few weeks ago, Jaguar had found a litter of four puppies abandoned on the street, the mother hit by a car.

He brought them back to the order, and the four youngest trainees had pounced at the four adorable pups, and they helped nurse them back to health. They each got one to claim as their own, due to the fact Wolf couldn't stand to see eight sets of puppy eyes (four human, four actual puppies) directed at her for long.

They were Huskie puppies, adorable little things, and took to their owners personalities.

Riley's pup, the only female who she named Danse, meaning dance in English, was light brown and white, and bright blue eyes, and a habit of wandering off and causing trouble. For example, she was often caught stealing things and hiding them, or causing messes due to nosing around, one time she even caused a crash, by spilling water all over the floor.

Tony's was a gray color, with one blue and one brown eye, enjoyed staying in Tony's company, and stuck to the boy's side almost constantly, a happy dog grin on his face. He often fetched Tony random weapons or tools that were laying around, and would lay them at his feet, grin prominent. He had named the pup Acier, meaning steel in English.

Evan's huskie puppy was the traditional black color, with blue eyes, but a more calm feel to them, rather the the mischievous look Danse's held. Evan had named him Chase, just because he liked the name. The dog wasn't as attached to the hip with his owner, but it was close. He often followed Danse around, barking at her as they played.

Jace's pup was a dark brown, with lighter brown eyes. Jace had named him Jackson, also liking the simple name. The largest pup, he was broad shouldered, and had large paws, and was often seen trying to keep his siblings out of trouble, as Jace was often seen doing with Tony, Riley, and Evan-who Tony quickly discovered had a massive trouble making streak. The groups of trainees usually became the closest group of friends, often still being roommates until they retired, and were always seen togeather. Snake, Jaguar, and Tiger for example. Three of the closest friends. The groups were called 'clans' in the den, but the four had become more than that.

They had become a family. Tony and Riley were the trouble making twins, always getting into messes. Evan was like the dad, he would scold the 'kids' but later on would be seen making trouble with them. Jace was the mother, while getting in trouble often, was more of that time trying to _stop_ the instigators, and would make sure they each ate, did their work (they still had to learn basic school studies), and held them when they got nightmares.

And the little family had even recieved a name. The _Mischief Mongers,_ or MM for short. The four had pulled more pranks in six months, than the average clan in a year or their stay. A record, kept by the clans. Tourra Wolf had had them in her office more times than she could count, and by now, she just sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and pointed towards the door. She didn't bother punishing them anymore, they didn't care, and usually found a way to turn it to come back and bite her in the ass anyways.

Tony was brought out of his musing by a yelling Riley, and a licky puppy. Acier had taken it upon himself to wash Tony's face, making the boy wrinkle his nose and giggle, holding the dog at arms length, smiling.

"VENEZ EN, FOOLISH BOY, LET'S FREAKING GO!" Riley yelled, throwing a pair of pants at his face. Tony smacked them away, making a face at the girl, and put Acier down, grabbing the black jeans they all had, black converse, which they also all had, and a green shirt and a blue zip up hoodie, waiting for the others.

Well, on Jace. Evan, Riley, and Tony were ready, and having a massive tug of war games with the pups, while Jackson watched on, somehow the puppy managed to look like his owner, amused and bored at the same time. Danse bounced around with Acier, before Jace called to them, telling them he was ready to leave. They had gotten ready early that morning so they could be in the city for breakfast, and it was around five o'clock in the morning.

They ran down the hallway as quietly as they could, grabbing their bags on the way out (holding emergency supplies, and a few weapons for protection), and headed out to the stables, finding Snake, Jaguar, and Tiger waiting there already for them.

Tony had discovered a few days after being introduced to the Chasseurs that Snake's real name was Sasha, Jaguar's real name was Samuel (Sam for short), and Tiger's real name was James. They still preferred to call them by their predator name though, as a sign of respect.

"You guys ready to head to the city?" Tiger asked, grinning. The kids nodded, and each got a horse that had already been prepared. Snake had taken pity on them. Normally they would have visited the city once a month, more when they got older, starting the month after their first day, but waited for Tony's search had died down a little to risk taking him out in public, and his clan had been offered the choice to go without him. They refused, and had waited until Tony could go with them.

"Off to see the wizard!" Riley sang, gently kicking the horse, a stallion named Unon, into a trot, then into a gallop, others following suit as the assassins took the lead.

Almost two hours later, they slowed to a trot once more, reaching the outskirts of the city. A small pasture was on the edge just before the first houses came into view, gate still open from the last time the Chasseurs were there. They dismounted, and walked their horses into the pen, letting them go. Tiger shut the gate behind them, and they started walking into the city.

Well, the assassins walked, the Mischief Mongers pretty much ran the whole way. It was awhile of walking through beautiful architecture before they came upon the cafe run by retired Chasseurs. When Chasseurs retire, they still want to help the younger generation somehow, so they create businesses, and use them to make a living, while putting certain symbols in the logos or on the storefront to alert a Chasseur in need of help that they were there. The symbols were subtle, and it took a trained eye to see it.

The safe havens were all over the world, in many different ways. Some are restaurants, others gas stations, a few stores (clothing, sports, ect), and even a couple car dealerships. Every major city had at least one. Chasseurs were the most loyal men and women on the planet, and would put their life on the line

Tony looked the cafe over. It wasn't very large, but homey in a way, very welcoming. The patterns on the front alerting them that this was a Chasseur safe zone were mixed into a complicated swirling pattern of curves and dots. There were a few plants around (herbs for cooking, Tony recognized), all in gracefully designed pots, and a few outside tables, each with a black umbrella. The words _Marge and Ivy's Cafe_ were scrawled in sapphire blue and gold on the window.

Marge and Ivy were married, as the Chasseurs had nothing against homosexuals. Ivy was a sweet older woman, and Marge was more of the tough one. Ivy's predator name is Lynx, and Marge's is Boar. Each were nice woman, but get on their bad side, and you'd better watch out.

They walked in to find Ivy at the counter. She was getting older, you could tell, but the gleam of youth never quite left her. She was vietnamese, and her straight black hair fell down to her waist. She was only around 5'5", but packed quite a lot of power in her. Tony had seen some of the biggest boys at the den cower when she was angry, and did seem to enjoy smacking troublemakers (including the Mischief Mongers quite often) with a spoon.

Her hair was just starting to get gray at the roots, and her face held a few more wrinkles in it other than the laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. Again, don't let her fool you. She had once taken out a man who was 6'5" with no more than a punch (course that concussion was nothing compared to what would have happened to him if Marge had been there).

Marge was a little taller than Ivy, standing around 5'7", and was Russian. Her accent still holding on after all the years she had been gone. It seemed to draw kids to her, and many of the recruits thought of her as a surrogate mother, and she gladly filled that roll. Neither Ivy nor Marge could bear children due to a few hunts gone wrong, and became sort of adoptive moms to the den.

Marge had brown eyes and blonde hair cut short, almost in a more 'man' style. It too was gray at the roots, and her face was beginning to show her age, and the laugh lines were less prominent. She was very protective of Ivy, and Ivy let her. It was a sweet relationship.

The first thing that hit Tony was the smell of fresh bagels. He started drooling, and the others weren't any better.

"Sasha, Sam, James! It's good to see you three! Hello, jeune. Come, come. Eat. Big day ahead of you troublemakers!" She laughed as they smiled sheepishly, and she handed them each a plate. On each plate there was a massive pile of scrambled eggs, two fresh everything bagels (cream cheese and all), two sausage links, and a huge glass of orange juice (coffee for the adults).

They ate with vigorously, savoring each bite, and still making conversation with Ivy and Marge-who had emerged from the kitchen. After bidding goodbyes, they headed out into the city.

Minutes turned into hours, and the kids were having a blast. Seeing from the top of the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking, shopping was crazy, and the scenery was amazing. It was no wonder in all the excitement that Riley didn't see the woman until it was too late. With an "OOF", and a crash, Riley and a woman with red hair and a strong frame were sprawled on the ground. Riley jumped up, apologizing repeatedly, helping the woman to her feet as her clan caught up to her.

"Désolé, mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous rencontrer! (Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to run into you!" Natasha Romanoff stood, brushing her coat off, and smiled at the girl.

She was in town for a mission, just a recon, and had been heading to the targets favorite cafe, and hadn't been paying attention. She hadn't been to France in two years.

"It's ok, just be careful, ok?" Natasha looked at the girl, and was reminded about the innocent young girl she had once been. The girl had been dancing when she ran into her, and she felt her heart, which had been buried under many walls and locked with the key thrown far away, melt a little bit.

"I will, sorry again!" The girl said once more, skipping off. Natasha watched with a blank face, smiling inside.

"Really, sorry about Riley. She's a little… Eccentric. And hyper." As if to prove the mocha colored boy's statement, the girl jumped on the edge of the fountain, and proceeded to climb the statue of a man riding rearing horse in the middle. The boy apologized, and raced off with the blonde boy to go catch the girl, leaving Natasha to inspect the boy in front of her.

He looked so infuriatingly familiar that she nearly growled in frustration. He smiled apologeticlly at her, and shrugged.

"It's just… Riley. There's no other way to say it." He said to answer her raised eyebrow. The boy apologized once more, and raced off when he heard three adults calling to them, the other three following in suit. Natasha shook her head fondly at the sight as the adults chatizied them for running off before walking off into the crowed. She didn't see them again until around two and a half years later.

 _ **THE CLAN IS NOW TEN.**_

Tony punched the bag insistently in his excitement. They had passed! In two days, they were going to pick their colors. Riley worked with the bow staff somewhere near him, and Jace and Evan sparred.

In the few years Tony had been with the Chasseurs, he had gained almost fifteen pounds of muscle, and a few inches in height. He stood now at a height of 5'6", tall for his age like most of the trainees. Jace was still the bulkiest, his muscles impressive. Evan was a lot more toned now as well. Tony as the most wirey of the three boys. All four were around the same height. Riley had matured very little, but now her hair was no longer wild, but straight, falling to her mid-back. Each had muscle, and had started favoring a fighting type.

Riley and Tony had decided to stick more to speed fighting, using their body as a weapon as much as an actual one. Evan had always been one for a tactical approach, and would either confront head on, or fight like Tony and Riley depending on the target (or trainer of the day). Jace was more head on, as you might have guessed, but even only a little over halfway through training, they were each deadly at their style.

Riley had taken to knives as her favored weapons. Throwing knives, daggers, small blades, she excelled at them. They could use any weapon just fine, but are more proficient in their chosen weapons.

Tony enjoyed daggers, and short-range firing weapons. Pistols and such. Became scary good with aim. Loves his twin katanas

Evan enjoyed long-ranged weapons, and the bow staff.

Jace rather enjoyed using his strength, and had awesome batons, each with a few hidden features such as a hidden blades, and a high-powered taser that would kill. ( **Bobbi Morse's weapons on Agents of Shield.)** He also used a short sword.

They had picked up music in their spare time out of boredom-along with many other things. Tony played violin, Jace played cello, Evan the viola, and Riley sang. They had come to enjoy playing, and played in the city whenever they got the chance.

"Come on, guys. Let's go take showers before dinner." Jace called, unwrapping his knuckles, and inspecting the bruises Evan had given him. Tony pulled off his gloves, and Riley discharged the gun. Tony was happy. He was with his family.

One September morning, Natasha Romanoff found herself in Paris for the second time in three years. She drank her coffee, waiting for the informant, and watched the people by the fountain. Children laughed, parents scolded, people talked.

A small group of children ran by towards the the other side of the fountain, calling out in French; " _Hurry! The kids are here!"_

Natasha, intrigued, followed them, and suddenly found the beginning of a song begin to ring out of three instruments, a voice following a few measures after. Natasha was stunned when she saw only four children playing, one singing. She realized with a start they were the same children she saw her last trip to the city of light. She quickly realized that the song was _Viva la Vida,_ by Coldplay. ( **Don't own that.)**

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice_

 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listened as the crowd would sing_

 _Now the old king is dead long live the king_

 _One minute I held the key_

 _Next the walls were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castles stand_

 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _Once you'd gone there was never_

 _Never an honest word_

 _And that was when I ruled the world_

 _It was a wicked and wild wind_

 _Blew down the doors to let me in_

 _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

 _People couldn't believe what I'd become_

 _Revolutionaries wait_

 _For my head on a silver plate_

 _Just a puppet on a lonely string_

 _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_

 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

 _My missionaries in a foreign field_

 _For some reason I can't explain_

 _I know St Peter won't call my name_

 _Never an honest word_

 _But that was when I ruled the world…_

Natasha listened to the final few notes ring out at the end of the song, and stared as the children refused any money people tried to give them, before starting a new song, this one Natasha didn't recogize.

She studied their features, and decided then, she was never going to forget those children.

The day had come. Tourra Wolf and their trainers (so, essentially all of the den) had come to the Color Choosing-and several agreed it needed a new name.

Tony, Riley, Jace, and Evan sat in the middle of a large circle of paints, people watching in full dress (entire uniform) from the back. The clan kept making physical contact with each other, to reassure the others of the group that it was going to be fine.

" _Our newest clan. You have quickly formed a reputation for yourselves here, and have proven yourselves worthy in our eyes of choosing the color that will signify you for the rest of the Chasseur days. Jace, please begin."_ Wolf spoke in a strong voice, and Jace rose, walking first to the metallic red paint, pulling the brush and painting a stripe on the right side of his face. Then he walked over to the bronze paint, and painted a stripe on the left side, before kneeling beside the others once more.

" _Evan_ " Wolf called, and the boy stood, walking over to the emerald green, swiping the right side of his face with it, and moving on, picking up the bronze, and painting his left before going back to his spot. Many were surprised. Normally, trainees picked different colors, and few picked one of the same.

" _Riley"_ Wolf's voice rang out again, and Riley bounced toward the purples, picking violet and streaking the right of her face, before skipping over toward the bronze, and doing the same to her left side, going back to her position.

People were more surprised now. No more than two trainees had ever chosen the same colors. " _Tony"_ Wolf spoke again, and Tony rose, picking a sapphire blue, and painting his right side, doing the same with bronze on the left. Despite the surprise, there was also a realization that these four children weren't just family, they were _brothers_ and _sister._ Nothing would ever brake the bond they had.

" _I present you the trainees, who have chosen the colors, red, green, violet, blue, and bronze as a shared color. I present you, the next Chasseurs._ " Wolf finished, and everyone cheered, thusting their weapons into the air in celebration.

"Let's eat!" Someone shouted, and everyone laughed and cheered as the trainees were carried into the dining hall, where the den ate and laughed well into the night.

When they finally went to bed, Tony's clan turned to each other in their room, and pulled each other into one giant hug.

"We did it, brothers. We're almost there…" Riley said, barely louder than a whisper, but they all heard it, and laughed until they fell asleep.

 **Just... Review. Please. It heightens my ego, and make me write faster. #feedtheego**

 **Oh crap. I'm hashtaging.**

 ***runs away screaming***

 **AHHHHAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHHHHAHHAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAHHHAHHHAH! reveiw**


	5. First Kills and New Names

**HEY I SPENT LIKE 2 HOURS ON THIS NONSTOP DRANK A LOT OF COFFEE HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 _ **The Mischief Mongers are now 12**_

"WHOOOOOO!" Riley yelled, her voice mingling with the other three's.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Jace screamed repeatedly, dancing around with the others. It wasn't often he lost his calm demeanor.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" Evan yowled, laughing in happiness.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE CHASSEURS!" Tony screeched, twirling around with Riley, receiving another hug from Jace.

Any assassins passing that room would look at the door with a fond smile, shake their heads, and walk off, ignoring the fact that they were disobeying curfew. The trainees were going to be masked with their names in three days time, taking them off from training (guaranteeing a huge prank increase). They had earned it.

The years following their color choosing ceremony had been the hardest yet, as they had taken a large step forward in their Chasseur education. Their colors had been added into their lives easily, and now almost all the time wearing their color on them. The bronze was harder, and each wore a necklace on a simple black leather chain, a bronze coin type thing, blank. On the back an inscription of MM in their color, their name to be added to the front. They almost never took them off.

They had passed the final test. The test included their first kill. They were given a target and resources, and had to figure out a way to kill them without getting caught. Normally the clans took them separately, if one failed they would be dismissed, but MM had decided if one didn't make it, none did. Not that it was too much of a concern. They were the best group of recruits in years.

They had gone past everyone's expectations for their kills, doing them with almost no help. They had taken no more than a month for all four to be complete.

 **(Until I say, this is a flashback. Ba ba baaa!)**

The MM stood in front of Tourra Wolf, looking up at her with respect.

"You are almost ready for your names, children. You are to one last task, and then I will name you. Each of you are to kill a target we assign you with no help from the higher level Chasseurs. You will be provided resources, but nothing else. Here are your targets. She handed each a file.

"You have until midnight of November 16th to complete the kill. Dismissed." The clan nodded, bowing slightly in respect, and scampering off. They reach their room quickly, sitting on one bed, legs crossed, looking over their files.

Evan read his first. "Walter Pesty. Charged with six murders, three men three women, but was never convicted due to unknown reasons. Chasseur intel has confirmed he bribed the judge and a few members of the jury to get by." He took note of the residence, the middle of New York city, busy apartment with high security.

Jace went next. "Igor Haming. Charged with eight counts of sexual assault on women, but never convicted because of 'lack of evidence' despite the overwhelming amount of it. Chasseur intel confirmed he hired people to alter the files of the evidence." The man lived in Germany, in a suburban apartment complex.

Riley scowled at the image of the man on the page. "Harold Jacobs. Rich investor who puts his money into 'helping' children. Instead of doing that, he sexually assaults them. Never charged because of his money."

Tony went last. "Robert Salbester. Never charged but suspected of killing four men and two women because they were homosexual. The evidence was too little for probable cause, but they knew it was him. Confirmed by intel." They immediently went into planning.

Less than a week later, they were boarding a quinjet set on autopilot, and were headed to the first stop in New York. They had gotten plain white masks with black hoodies and a colored feather as their token for now. A comset online, and a few weapons on board for each kill, nessecary supplies in boxes nearby.

They landed in New York at seven in the morning, and headed out. Riley did recon as a girl scout (the man didn't end up buying any cookies, and didn't realize it was mid June, and girl scouts didn't sell this time of year), Jace trailed him in public, and Tony followed him digitally through cameras, as Evan polished his sniper rifle in expectation.

Night fell, and around ten o'clock, they donned their masks and hoods. Evan sat, breathing slowly as they waited in dead silence. After ten minutes, there was a soft BANG as the rifle went off, another shot firing seconds later.

Walter Pesty grabbed his groin in pain as the bullet hit its first mark, followed seconds later by a second through the throat. He fell against a wall, gurgling in pain, trying to breathe.

They crossed rooftops via cables they had set up earlier, and crashed into his living room, where he watched with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm here to honor vengence for those you have wronged." Evan growled, crouching next to the man as the terrified light faded from his eyes. Evan dropped a feather in the blood, and dropped the letter stating the man's crimes on his stomach, and they left only moments before the cops showed up.

When they got back on the quinjet, they sat in silence, adrenaline fading as they slowly drifted off.

Three days later, they were on the outskirts of Germany, following a similar pattern with Jace's target. Riley did recon (as a school fundraiser this time), Tony followed digitally, but Evan trailed this time.

After dark, they donned their mask, except for Jace, who walked into the building head on and knocked on the man's door, batons out. Tony altered any video footage of them there flawlessly, no one knew it was missing anything.

The others hid on the fire escape in the shadows, never seen. Jace knocked three times, and slammed his fist into Igor Haming's nose, shutting the door behind him as the man stumbled back. He smashed his baton into the man's stomach, and pulled on his mask and hood.

Haming shakily stood, swearing, only to have a baton smash his kneecaps and jaw. He fell, wimpering in pain, as Jace toward over him, looking down with scorn, blood smeared from Haming's body on his batons, and Jace twirled them threateningly.

The others kicked in the window, and stood next to Jace as he exposed the hidden blades in the batons in one fluid motion, before driving them into the man's chest.

As the light faded from his eyes, Jace spoke. "You are being punished for actions of your own free will." Jace dropped his red and bronze feather in his blood, as well as a confession note onto his chest, and they slunk away, Haming not found until the next morning.

They found themselves calmer after this kill, adjusting already. They all drifted off, this time with small talk.

Two days after that, they were at a gala in London. Riley's target, Harold Jacobs was hosting it for children, adults invited too, and they had falsified invitations. The weapons would be detected by the security devices, so Riley had come up with an interesting solution.

Underneath fake red fingernails, she had glued small razor-sharp blades to her actual fingernails. A little altering by the girl, and she barely noticed them. Her eyes always flashed viciously when she looked at them, and the boys would have to step away.

The boys wore tuxes, plain black a white with bowties, and Riley wore a violet dress, coming to just above her knees, showing off her curves (quite a few for a twelve year old). A small black handbag held her token and mask in a fake wall.

They got past security just fine, and set off in their tasks. Jace had already gotten some punch, and was waiting for the signal. Evan had broken into the janitor's closet, and stolen a out of order sign, placing it in the hallway leading to the bathrooms, causing people to stay away. Riley wandered around, waiting for Tony's signal over the coms.

Tony snuck into the security's room, altering the footage, leaving no trace of them from their own servers, making it even harder to detect a flaw. When he gained control, he signaled to Jace, who 'accidently' spilled punch all over Harold Jacobs, who headed to the bathrooms to clean it. Evan pulled the sign away, and let him walk in, Riley seconds later behind him, before putting it back.

Riley quickly pulled off her fake nails, throwing her mask on, dropping the purse, and tapping Jacobs on the shoulder.

He turned, then stumbled back in fear. Riley shoved him against the wall, slashing his groin, then slicing open his stomach, and finally his throat in a matter of five seconds.

Jacobs gurgled, looking at her with fear. Riley cocked her head at him.

"Fear isn't fun, is it Mr. Jacobs. Do you like the way it feels? Neither do those children." She started soft, but snarled the last part, bending down and grabbing his wrist, knife-nails digging into his flesh.

Jacobs writhed in pain and fear, life finally leaving him, and Riley dropped her feather and note, washing her hand from blood, took off her mask, and walked out, knife-nails hidden in her purse. They walked out, ignoring the surprised screams of shock as Jacobs was found, and boarded the quinjet. Riley, for some reason, couldn't stop randomly chuckling, before growling, and then chuckling once more for almost five minutes, and they fell asleep in a pile that night.

Tony's kill was child's play after that. They decided a more public killing was in order for the man, and decided to kill him at the store he went to every Sunday.

They walked into the store, spreading out, and waited until Robert Salbester was near the back of the isle, then had Riley (who really enjoyed this part) crash a cart into the shelves full of canned food, causing the people to turn towards her, helping her pick them up. Jace kept other people from entering the isle by asking random questions, and Evan plugged in a flashdrive Tony had encrypted to wipe few minutes they had been there off the footage.

Tony, mask and hood on, grabbed Salbester's head, pulling it backwards, shooting him once in the back of the skull (he had a silencer on), and let the body drop with the note and feather. Riley waited until Tony slunk out of the eyeline of the people, before screaming in fake horror (which was actually really realistic), and pointing, before following her brothers calmly out of the store.

All done in under fifteen minutes.

They slept well that night, knowing there were four fewer human monsters in the world.

They arrived back at the den in just over three weeks, well under the deadline. Tourra Wolf smiled in pride at the four headlines pulled up on the screen.

 **(Back to the present now!)**

The next morning, the dining hall was subject to a massive glitter bomb, covering an entire wall in pink glitter, in green letters the word(s) BOO-YAH! Written out for all to see. It was nearly as big as the Christmas of '97, when the MM were only nine.

(That Christmas was talked about for almost 70 years afterwords. There were a total of sixty-nine glitter bombs that went off, covering almost everything in red and green glitter that took forever to scrub out, small robotic elves that had jumped out of nowhere and painted NAUGHTY or NICE on your forehead before you realized it was happening, and many people awoke mornings after to discover their noses painted like the red nosed reindeer himself, in paint that didn't come off for almost three days.)

The assassin laughed, and the trainees smiled in pride and anticipation for the next two days to pass.

The night of The Naming, they were put in the simplest of black clothes (black pants, no shirt for the boys, black pants and a sportsbra for Riley), and had their bodies painted their color solidly.

The paint when from their waistline, up to just over their jaw where it faded out. There were patterns of bronze paint decorating their bodies as well. They sat, laughing at their looks for a minute, before falling silent in anticipation. They were called forward by Wolf, who began speaking.

"Chasseurs! Tonight, four jeune have proven themselves worthy to become full Hunters!" A cheer rang from the den.

"Tonight I bestow them with their names, their masks, and their weapons! Tonight, they truely become one of us!" More cheering, and Wolf raised her hand to make them fall quiet.

"Jace, step forward." Jace stepped forward, kneeling before Tourra Wolf, who was in her dress uniform, including a silver cloak, signifying her leadership.

"You have proven yourself by slaying a monster who took women against their will. You have earned the name of Usar Bear." She placed a mask over Jace's face, black in the shape of a bear, decorated with red and bronze. Wolf stepped back, gesturing to one of four tables set up.

In the days before The Naming, they had chosen their weapons of choice, which had then been crafted especially for them. Jace picked up the bronze batons, patterns of red swirling around it, his short sword (modern), also bronze, but with a red leather wrapped grip instead, his final weapon was his dagger, bronze with a red wrapped grip as well. He put each on, and returned to his spot.

"Evan, come forward." Wolf spoke again, and he did, kneeling before wolf as well.

"Evan, you have proven yourself by slaying a monster who killed innocents. You have earned the name of Waiku Dragon." She placed a dragon mask over Evan's face, black with emerald green and bronze accents, and motioned to another table.

Evan picked up his most favored weapon first, his sniper rifle. Each bullet green, the gun bronze with green patterns swirling over it. The next was his bow-staff. It was bronze, just taller than him, and patterned in green like everything else. A green grip in the center, and a simple twist brought out two hidden blades in the end. It folded into thirds, and sat across his back. The final one was his modern battle axe, bronze with a green leather wrapped handle.

Riley was called forward next.

"Riley. You have proven yourself worthy by killing a monster who took advantage of children's youth. You have proven yourself worthy of the name Estra Hyena." She placed a black with bronze and violet designs Hyena mask over Riley's face, and gestured toward the third table.

She picked up her first weapon. Or weapons. A knife set is considered one weapon, and Riley chose that. They were beautifully crafted, different sizes, all easily concealed under clothing. Each bronze with violet patterns and leather wrapped handles. Next, she picked up the daggers she had designed herself. She had accidently discovered that daggers curved to look like a small scythes worked well for spinning and movement, which she used to her advantage. Each were modernized, and patterned in violet against a bronze blade, violet leather wrapped handles. She wore them crossed across her back. Her final weapon was her pistol, black with bronze and violet patterns traceing it.

Tony was called forward last.

"Tony," Tourra Wolf looked at him as his heart thudded in nervousness. Blood roared in his ears, and he listened to Wolf's voice.

"You have proved yourself by killing a man who killed others based on their attraction to the same gender. You have proven yourself worthy of the name Tagoi Panther." Tony was almost glowing in pride as the mask was lowered onto his face. Sapphire blue and bronze tracing the black panther mask.

He walked to the final table, and picked up his weapons. The first, two twin pistols, black with bronze and sapphire blue bullets and patterns. Then his wrist-knives (all he did was flick his wrist, and out they came), bronze with blue holsters for his arms, and blue patterns, and finally, his katanas, which were crossed on his back, blue patterns and grip, bronze blade.

He walked as if in a dream back to his brothers and sister, and they gripped eachothers hands as the den chanted: " _Chasseurs maintenant, chasseurs pour toujours! (Hunters now, hunters forever)"_

Later that night, after they were cleaned from the paint and in their sleep clothes, masks, weapons, and new uniforms in their trunks, they sat on one bed, hugging, laughing, and talking excitedly until they fell asleep in one big pile.

The family had graduated.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... and REVIEW. HAPPY THANKSGIVING REVIEW! BYE GUYS!**


	6. Passing Judgement

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. This chapter's going to be really... gross. My mom read it, turned to me and said "If I ever need to plan a murder, I'm coming right to you." She then left. Yeah. I kinda freaked myself out. Anyways, enjoy!**

"You boys ready?" Riley called to her brothers, pulling on her second boot. The fourteen year olds were on a very important mission. This was the first time they would be seen in public, to get their image out there. People already knew the four, the first true team to come from the Chasseurs, and with ninety-eight hits as a team (all four marks let at the scene to prove it), plus around seventy-five induvidually, they were the best the Chasseurs had produced in years. They had never been seen before, and people made up stories as what they could possibly look like.

Most had the image of dangerous men and woman, probably serious all the time, and terrifying constantly. Maybe in their early thirties. For Hyena, well, everyone knew she was insane (and she was).Riley would leave messages days in advance, and would often allow her targets to run for days on end-them hearing her fear inspiring cackles the entire time- before she ended it, leaving grisly scenes of blood behind.

The boys were cleaner about it, but they would scare the shit out of their targets before ending it as well. And if all four of them came after you, you were likely to die of fright before the assassins ever actually got to you.

They had created a name for the assassins on T.V, Death Walkers, said to bring death wherever they may go.

Now that they had a name, people needed faces to go along with the name. So, their first public killing commenced. They had planned for weeks, going over every possible variable (they even had one for the chance of an alien invasion, and dead serious about it), and checking everything a thousand times.

It was going to be… Thrilling to say the least. Tony was most excited to see how people would react when they figured out they were no older than fifteen.

"Coming Hyena!" Three voices chorused. Riley laughed at them (not in the creepy way), and scooped up her bag and walked out the door, boys scrambling after. Jace for once to nervous to try and be the 'mom', and the family had dubbed him, despite his protests at the name. Riley, seeing his nerves (and getting nervous once in a blue moon herself) took over the job of keeping everyone in line. They got their horses, greeted Raven at the airport, and took off to New York (where their target was).

It was only a few hours later they landed. They had worn full dress for this, wanting to look their bests. Normally they wore their mask, black pants, a dramatic oversized hood/coat that went down to their black combat boots, covering their ripped black jeans in the back, but it was shorter in the front, showing up to their thighs. **(I have a problem discribing clothing. Sorry)**

Their dress clothes were almost the same, mask, hood, and combat boots, but the boys wore tight dress shirts, instead of the underarmor they usually wore, and Riley wore a nicer shirt, a tank type thing, but flaring out around her belly-button. They all wore tight black pants, nicer than what they were used to. They gloves they wore were long, up to their elbows, but they wore those in warm conditions, otherwise it was just long sleeves. They wore those for normal missions too.

They also had to wear all of their weapons on display. Normally they took one or two, depending on the job, but they had to wear them all in dress.

The quinjet landed, and they walked quickly off, barely saying anything now that they were mentally preparing for the kill, gravitating towards the shadows.

They couldn't just kill any old scumbag in public, no, they had waited for someone special. Someone so awful that some Chasseurs had fought over who got to kill him, but the Mischief Mongers (Death Walkers, you pick which one) won in the end. Mostly because Wolf got sick of their bickering.

The guy's name was Michael Harolds, American scientist, had recently been nominated for the Nobel prize for his astounding research on mutants and the X-gene. People didn't know the 'willing subjects' were actually young men and women (ages six to around twenty-five) being reported as mutants by judging family members, neighbors, or other witnesses to their powers, and kidnapped from their homes and tortured. Harolds called them willing, but a few Chasseurs undercover as his assistants had reported his malicious laughter during the 'procedures'.

The man was a syco, and needed to be put down. Riley was up first, grabbing one of her smaller knives off her arm, she quickly slid under the car (he had the roads blocked for his award… They couldn't be bothered to remember which one) while it was in motion-so fast no one saw- and sliced the tire open with a small gash.

The air wouldn't be let out all at once, slowly so they would be stranded in the exact place Tony had calculated. After the car passed, Hyena stood, so fast you thought the car had gone _through_ her, and stared coldly in the rearview mirror, her laughter ringing out as the men caught her eyes, and sped up, just what they were counting on.

Hyena called over the coms. "Target has spotted me, Harolds is moving at fifty miles per hour, and steadily climbing. He's coming your way, Bear."

Jace saw the vehicle in the distance, almost to him, as he was standing in the middle of the road, he knew that the air in the tires would run out around twelve feet in front of him, casing them to get out, and sprint down the road to the right, where the next stage was ready for them.

"Got it, Hyena. Good work, head to the final confrontation section, stay out of sight until I say." He repeated the last part for the thousandth time, as Riley had really wanted to chase them around the fountain they would be killing him at.

"I still think my idea is better…" She grumbled.

"Hy, just go, we'll see you in a few, sis." Tony called through the coms, Evan agreeing. They heard a huff, and then the steady sound of climbing and running.

It was just after that the car stopped, out of air in the tires, and Riley had nicked the gas line for good measure. Jace turned on the voice modulator, and watched in mild amusement as the men scrambled away from him.

"You cannot escape from punishment, Mr. Harolds." Jace said, the modulator making his voice menacing, a little deeper than normal, with an electronic edge to it. Each voice was set differently, so no one was confused about who was talking.

He heard Hyena cackling from the rooftops, and evidently the men did too, as they started sprinting faster down the darker street. Bear chuckled at Hyena's antics, but he had to admit, they put on a great show. Already, people walking down the streets had taken out camera's, filming and taking pictures, parents were back their children away, and he heard sirens in the distance, not that'd they'd ever catch them.

They had done their research on the four men protecting Harolds, and knew that they deserved punishment as well. Which is what the next step in their plan was.

Jace ran to a fire escape, climbing it, listening to the gasps and cries below him, and dashed over the rooftops. A helicopter was overhead, and news vans were pulling up left and right. This street though, abandoned, until Harolds ran down it with his guards, and a few people with cameras followed a little while after. It was darker down this street, and visibility was difficult, so Harolds had no idea what he was running into.

Tony waited silently, making the occasional funny comment over the coms, until Bear gave Riley the signal. Then, waiting. It was almost ten minutes later when Bear gave Tony the heads up.

"Panther, coming up your way, ready?" He asked. Tony snorted.

"For a few guys with rape charges the horrible man bailed out of jail? Yes, yes I'm ready." The men each had at least one rape charge, two had assault, and one even had murder.

"I call dibs on the tall one!" Hyena croowned, landing next to him. Tony sighed, this wasn't an offical part of the plan, but everyone expected it.

"Sure, but I get the other three, so you can get to the final position on time, ok?" Panther relented. Hyena nodded, chuckling darkly.

A few seconds later, the men appeared, guns out, one screaming frantically into a phone, a small crowd filming around twenty feet back. Tony raised his gun, firing one shot, not hitting on purpose, to cause them to stumble backwords. Tony flicked out his wrist-knives, and ran quickly, so he was a blur to anyone but Chasseurs, and slammed into the man closest to him, taking him to other side of the ally, slitting his throat in the process. The man gurgled and fell, and Panther disintigrated back into the shadows.

Hyena followed in the sames style, but using her curved daggers to yank the man backwords, cutting halfway through the man's neck in the process. True to her word, it had been the tallest one. He died rather slowly though, which was almost medically impossible, unless you had years of practice, and she did.

She laughed as she melted back into the darkness, causing more than a few screams, and went to the rooftops once more, sprinting over them to get to the fountain, Bear berating her over the coms, Dragon complaining. Tony chuckled, and the men heard, firing in his direction. He dodged all the messy shots easily, and continued the same technique as before, the man hitting the ground with a dull thud, and Tony following as they sprinted away.

But then he ran in front of them, so fast it was like he was just… Appearing there, and shoved the blades through the final guards chest. He died the slowest, life slowly draining from him as he choked on blood. Tony watched him slide off his blade, and looking at Harolds from the corner of his eye he spoke.

"Afraid of the fate you brought on yourself, Mr. Harolds?" He said quietly. He heard the cameras clicking furiously, and he figured he looked terrifying standing over a bloody man, the same bloods on his blades, barely even looking at the man he was about to kill.

Harolds shrieked, taking off in the opposite direction, and Tony was gone, back into the shadows, racing over the rooftops.

"Alright, Dragon, stop complaining, target's on the move, headed your direction.

"Got it, shot lined up. He'll be really sore in the morning. Wait, he won't live that long." Evan was smirking, Tony could hear it in his voice.

"That was horrible, Dragon." Bear said, laughing. The Panther and Hyena laughed too, each complaining about Evan's jokes, true laughter, not the cold laugh they used on missions.

Harolds was needless to say having a really bad day. First, the intern had put too much creamer in his coffee (too sweet, dammnit!), second, one of his ongoing tests had failed and the mutant died, he had been working for almost six months on that test and was furious he had to start again, but when he saw Estra Hyena out his rearview mirror, his heart had almost stopped. It only got worse when Ursa Bear had joined the party, and that's when he knew he was going to hell.

Tagoi Panther had sprung from fucking nowhere, killed his men (and sonofabitch that laughter was creepy), and all he needed now was a bible. He was never a religious man, found it nonsense, but right now, he found himself wishing he could be.

Harolds had almost pissed himself by that point (keeping very little of his failing dignity), and then the shot rang out. Waiku Dragon. The bullet struck his kneecap, tearing through flesh and muscle, hitting bone, and he screamed, falling. When more shots rang around him, stirring up dust, he dragged himself onto his feet, stumbling away from the hailstorm of bullets.

Dragon smirked as he fired, hitting the man in an especially sensitive nerve. He would be fine, wouldn't die for around eight hours without medical treatment, but they only needed him alive for about ten more minutes, so it didn't really matter. The man fell, and he fired repeatedly, grinning when the man limped quickly towards the fountain. He slung his rifle across his back, jumping a few more roofs, and waiting.

People cleared away from the bleeding man, knowing what was about to happen. The small group of camera holders that followed Harolds got the whole thing.

Bear spoke, his commanding voice easily heard.

"Many know Mr. Harolds here as a help to the community, and scientific world. But you have been told lies." People started whispering.

"Mr. Harolds here kidnaps mutants, some as young as six, and preforms procedures on them. With nothing to help with the pain." Panther's voice carried out, and people gasped in shock.

"Is it considered acceptable that men like this are loose in the world? That people can be treated like their live are nothing, simply because they are a little different? Is that ok? Think about it. If it was your child, your mother, your friend, would you be ok with it?" Dragon called, and he could pratically see the cogs turning.

"No, you wouldn't. So, why is it ok for a stranger? They're somebody's daughter, son, mother, father, brother, sister. Somebody's world. And it's _ok_? You're willing to look past that? Or are you just that blind?" Hyena hissed. People flinched.

"But this man, oh, this man has taken the lives of over forty-eight mutants personally, eighty-six due to his 'tests', and tortured many more in the name of 'science." Tony took over, and They each moved into position.

"We cannot allow that." Bear said, stepping from the shadows.

"So we're going to take matters into our own hands." Panter said, slinking from the darkness. Harolds scrambled away from them both, until his back his the edge of the fountain.

Hyena's cold bone-chilling laughter filled the space. "You don't really think you will get out of this, do you mister?" She asked in a childish voice, the modulater making it all the more creepy. She prowled along the edge of the fountain, on all fours in a really fear-inspiring way.

"'Cause ya can't." She finished, nearly too him, in an almost pitying tone, mocking and scorn present in her voice.

"Many have tried, and they've all failed." Dragon hissed, slinking from the shadows, on the other side of Riley. Jace and Tony a few feet in **front,** Riley and Evan on each side.

"P-p-pl-please! I-I-I'll do anything, I swear! I'll never do it again!" Harolds sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"Pathetic." Bear hissed.

"Disgrace." Hyena cooed creepily, fingers dancing along her blade.

"Disgusting." Panther snarled, fingers twitching on the trigger.

"Worthless." Dragon growled, spinning his battle axe menacingly, glaring. Harolds sobbed on the ground.

"Accept your punishment with dignity, Mr. Harolds. You've most certainly earned it." Bear said. When the man continued blubbering out apologies and false promises, Hyena and Dragon each grabbed an arm, hauling the mess to his feet.

"Ursa Bear passes judgment." Jace said, slicing through the man's chest, not too deep, with his blades, before smashing his nose with the batons Bear held.

"Tagoi Panther passes judgement." Tony spoke, shooting the man in the non-injured thigh, and punching him in the same broken nose. The pathetic mess had become an annoying one.

Bear and Panther smoothly took over holding the man up so Hyena and Dragon have a chance.

"Estra Hyena passes judgment." Riley giggle, slicing through the man's tendons in his legs, before kneeing him hard in the groin. Harolds howled in pain, begging them to stop.

"Waiku Dragon passes judgment." Evan said, stabbing his spear through the man's stomach, causing him to cough up more blood.

"The Den des Chasseurs have passed judgment, and Tourra Wolf has ordered your removal of your existance."

"We carry out her orders." They said as one. Each took a blade, ignoring the screams and cries of shock from the spectators, and drove it into the man's skull. They let the limp body fall, staining the ground red, dropped their symbols, and walked into the shadows, no one dare stopping them.

Bear's marker was a beautifully carved bear claw, dipped in red and bronze paint, Ursa Bear carved in one side. Hyena's was odd. A hyena tooth, it too beautifully carved with the name Estra Hyena on one side, but she left odd messages of guilt in the hit's blood anywhere she tooth purple and bronze as well.

Tony left a panther claw, blue and bronze, name Tagoi Panther, and Evan left a sniper bullet, metal bronze, green patterns carved into it, Waiku Dragon carved in one side.

They got on the quinjet, changed into more comfortable clothes, and fell asleep.

Many people watched the news in horrified fascination that night, in awe at the young age and skill, plus the brutal killing and all.

Director Fury was calling every contact he knew. They were currently in the middle of a peace agreement, but if they ever turned on SHIELD… There wouldn't be a fight. It would be a slaughter.

 **PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO FUEL MY EGO, I UPDATE MORE. BYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	7. What Could Four Teens Possibly Do?

**Hi guys! I'm back bitches! (love Charlie on Supernatural!) I hope you like this chapter, since the last one was so gory, I decided on something a little more... Sweet to go here.**

 **Just FYI I don't have a set update time, but reviews will get me to update faster (hint, hint)**

 **But really, thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy this chappie!**

 **XxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **Death Walkers/Mischief Mongers are now 15**_

The group of teenagers sat in their chairs, squirming and wriggling around in boredem. Jace tried to keep them under control, he really did, but it was all Evan's fault in the end.

When they were called to Tourra Wolf's office, they had no idea what it was about. They hadn't played any (major) pranks lately, so that couldn't be it, and Wolf usually just put their assaignments on their beds, letting them choose when, where, and how to kill their targets.

They had been left while Wolf went to take a phone call (which was odd), and no adult supervision. Really. Bad. Idea.

Riley was the first to groan out; " _I'm Booooored!"_ And it spiraled out of control from there. Same girl from before had started poking Tony repeatedly in the ribs, watching as his face twitched in annoyance, yet he couldn't stop the occasional giggle from breaking through ( _hem, hem_ , manly chuckle) due to his ticklishness. After five minutes of that though, he was pretty done. Evan then decided to join. Jace shook his head, crossing his arms in an attempt to stay out of it.

"The next person to poke me is dead meat!" Tony finally broke, glaring at the culprits. Riley made a 'okay, sheesh' gesture with her hands, then sat on her hands for good measure.

Evan retracted his hands…. And poked Tony again almost thirty seconds later. Tony jumped up, grabbing Evan in a headlock, and the two began wrestling in their chairs. When the fighting progressed enough for them to fall on the floor, Riley stood on her chair, and jumped, elbowing Evan-who was currently on top- on the way down in a move that looked like something off of WWE. Jace regretted letting them watch it now.

The fight continued, and all Jace could do was pinch the bridge of their nose, and shrug in exasperation when Wolf finally came back, the fighting trio not even noticing. A small cough later, and they scrambled to their chairs, sitting down quickly, trying not to look too sheepish. Wolf just raised an eyebrow at Jace who gave her an 'you don't wanna know' look, and sat behind her desk calmly.

"Mischief Mongers," Wolf had tried in vain to avoid encouraging the family of four into more trouble with the name, but in the end had given up trying. "I have a job for you." They perked up. That ment someone to kill… Or clean the stables. But they often just turned it around to bite the Chasseur leader in the ass, sucsessfully evading punishment.

"You have been informed of our alliance with Shield?" After a few nods from the MM, she continued. "It needs to be renewed every five years, and it was in 1998 the last time the renewal occurred, we need a small team of assassins assembled to accompany me as we renew it. I have chosen you four to join me."

"What?! Us!? Really!? Cool." Riley's excitement seemed only to last the first three words, fizzling out at the end. They didn't even bother with the quizzical looks. It was Riley. There was no way to discribe it other than that. Tony was considering hacking the databases of the internet and putting in Riley with the definition; " _Men or women with a morbid sense of humor, odd habits, strange reactions to things, openly discusses insanity while admitting they themselves are insane, random out-of-the-blue questions about things such as how long it takes a person to bleed to death and if the process can be slowed with a mixture of sulfur and carbon. Can be used as a verb as Riley'd."_

But they still loved her, and were fiercely protective of the girl, her just as (or more) protective of her brothers.

Tourra Wolf told them to be ready in an hour, in full dress, and at the stables. She dismissed them, and shook her head in amusement as Tony flicked Riley, causing her to lunge. Tony dodged, laughing as she chased him down the hall, waving to Jackel cheerfully as she did. Jace and Evan walked close behind, nodding or saying hello to everyone that passed. Wolf gave as sigh.

She wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. Wolf hoped she wouldn't regret it later. (It was later she sat down with a glass of scotch, torn between laughing her head off, or banging it against her desk).

The Mischief Mongers scrambled into their gear, triple checking every piece over. They wanted to look their best. Tony's mind was racing, wondering how everything would go. He jabbered with Riley about something absentmindedly, thoughts somewhere else entirely (he vaguely remembered something about world domination, and questioned wether or not to be worried because he couldn't tell if she was joking. If she wasn't, he'd join her.)

When they made it to the quinjet after the horseback ride, they boarded quickly, the usual amount of banter reduced in front of their leader. Tony twirled his pistol, gazing at the polished metal with distracted eyes. Riley's fingers traced the patterns in her blade, looking for any blemishes in the smooth metal, holding them carefully, wanting to make sure they were perfect.

Evan ran his fingers along the handle of his axe, his mind in a far off place, but still careful with the blade in his hand. Jace twirled his batons in his hand, an amused look on his face while he thought of something Riley had said earlier. Wolf looked them over, resisting the urge to smile, she couldn't hide the fondness in her gaze. The Chasseurs had sad backstories, sure, it's why they were so motivated, but these four had really tragic ones.

Riley, the sweet girl, still full of childlike innocence despite her broken mind. A girl forced to grow up too fast, causing her to resort back to childish ways when she was finally allowed to show them. She hadn't been this… Giddy when they first found her, a serious young girl, fighting off criminals from her few items she had with a plastic butter knife, and chemical bombs she made of cleaning product and old containers. And winning.

Jace, still defending others from bullies as a surrogate from his abusive family. If he couldn't stand up to them (because they were still his parents, and he needed to treat them with respect), he would stand up for others in his position. He held his own against many boys, some as old as seventeen, and won, just to protect a young boy or girl intended to be attacked.

Evan, the young boy was never beaten, but he was abused. Left to starve in his room, harsh words flung his way, forced to clean the entire house of his mother and stepfather's parties (his real dad died shortly after he was born in a car accident), and teased for his scrawny frame as school. He was emotionally stunted, didn't understand the concept of love or kindness. He was a very bright young boy, and did ok in school despite his home life.

And Tony, abused by a father, ignored by a drunken mother, and being forced to work as a grown man because of his genius. People turned red with jealousy, thinking he had the perfect homelife, spoiled rotten. They assumed because he was rich, he had everything. They paid no attention to the bruises peaking out of the edges of his shirt. So willing to accept death from the man who killed his parents, despite never really living.

They had taken four broken pieces, and made them whole. They had made their own family, and God help anyone who hurt the family in any way. The group of five dozed and joked around until they were less than ten minutes away from the helicarrier. Then they got up, smoothed out their wrinkled dress uniforms, and straightened their weapons.

When they landed, there were four agents lined up for them just outside of their quinjet, with others watching from further back, craning their necks to get a good look at the deadly assassins.

They walked off, looking around in slight awe at the airborne base, Wolf simply walking forward with purpose to shake hands with Director Fury.

"Director, it is good to see you again." She said.

"Likewise, Tourra Wolf. You've met Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Coulson, correct?" He asked, gesturing toward each agent in turn, all of whom gave slight nods in their direction. The Mischief Mongers and the Shield agents' eyes studied each other, looking for anything that might give them an edge.

"It's nice to see you all well. This is Ursa Bear, Waiku Dragon, Estra Hyena, and Tagoi Panther, known as Many as the Death Walkers." A few agents milling about, trying to act casual and look over the five assassins, stuttered or froze, before quickly acting like nothing had happened. Riley giggled, and some agents shuddered. Wolf watched with amused eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. We've set up a room with no recording devices or any other methods to reveal your identity to anyone but myself, Deputy Director Hill, and the three agents behind me. If you'll follow me." The Mischief Mongers had been briefed on the fact they would be revealing their identities to the agents, and were nervous about it. They had packed bags, and would be staying on the helicarrier for three days to make sure everything was in order. They were there only to sign the treaty as witnesses to prove that what was written wasn't altered in any way. They would only need to be there for the first hour or so on the first day, then the last few minutes of the last. Overall, the three days could be done in three hours, but Shield wanted them to feel comfortable in their base. They wore their dress uniforms on the first and last day, but just normal hunting gear (normal uniforms) on the others.

They walked into the room, and sat, waiting as the director and Wolf went over everything in the previous agreement. Finally, they reached the point where they would reveal their identities. Wolf pulled off her mask, but everyone had met her five years prior. Jace went first, tugging off his mask. The agents' eyes widened.

"Jeez, kid, how old are you?" Barton asked, starting in surprise. Jace glared.

"I'm fifteen years old. My name is Jace." A few startled expressions off of them on the age before Riley piped up.

"Also known as Mama Bear!" The other three laughed and Wolf shook her head fondly as Jace tried to get Hyena in a headlock.

"Mischief Mongers, calm yourselves!" She said finally, causing them to move back to their seats in a flash. Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"Mischief Mongers?"

"These four cause quite the amount of trouble at the den, and have become ledgandary pranksters. I have found them many times in my office, having, let's say, dyed the entire gym blue." The Mongers sat up straighter proudly. The agents' couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"That was a good one. Took us awhile though. Plus twenty-eight of Hyena's dye mixtures, each in one of Panther's time released bombs, and a month of me and Dragon sneaking out in the middle of the night to place them." Jace said, smirk on his face.

"Damn, you guys are dedicated." Barton said, laughing slightly.

"Yep! My turn!" Hyena called, pulling off her mask. "I'm Riley!" The girl flashed a grin at the agents, who seemed taken aback by her overly cheerful attitude.

"I'll go." Dragon said, tugging his mask off. "Name's Evan." He nodded to the agents in the room.

"Ok, guess I'm last then." Panther grumbled, before removing his mask. "I'm Tony." Fury nearly burst.

"As in Tony Stark?" Fury asked. Hill let out a small gasp as she recognized the boy, Romanoff and Coulson's eyes widened, and Barton let slip a 'holy shit!'

Tony flinched. "I don't go by that name anymore. I am Tony. Or Tagoi Panther."

Fury cleared his throat. "Ok then. I guess you four can go if you want, the rest is going to be boring." Fury had always had a soft spot for children, he just denied it to anyone who asked.

The four looked to Wolf for approval. "Dismissed. But don't get in too much trouble!" They pulled on their masks and scrambled out after 'dismissed', and Wolf had to yell after them.

"Us?" Riley called back.

"Trouble?" Tony yelled.

"We would never!" They called back togeather, laughing. Wolf shook her head.

"Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Coulson, you are dismissed as well." Fury said, and the agents left the room, following the Death Walkers down the hall, where other agents were avoiding them like the plague.

"I apologize in advance for what they are probably about to go do." Wolf said in amusement, and apology.

"It's four teenagers, what could they possibly do?" Fury regretted the statement three days later.

The Mischief Mongers scampered down the hall, all cackling, just to freak out the agents. But then, Riley found it. The nectar of the gods, the wonderful drink, the amazing wonderful drink.

Coffee. Previously banned from coffee, they attacked the small break room, filling their cups repeatedly with the hot liquid, draining them as fast as they could without burning themselves.

It was there Natasha, Barton, and Coulson found them. They had startled the agents taking their break, and they had watched in awe as they drained the entire pot of coffee in under ten minutes. Natasha had recognized them instantly, just as she had promised herself five years ago in Paris. The singer, and her family. She walked into the break room, and she didn't expect to see a _very_ hyper group of teenagers.

"Ummm, I think you guys have had enough." Clint said, attempting to snatch the cup out of Evan's hand, who pulled it out of the agent's grasp, glaring.

"NO!" He whined like a child refusing to give up his toys. Clint recoiled in surprise.

"We haven't had coffee since we were twelve!" Tony groaned, downing another gulp.

"And why was that?" Coulson asked calmly, smirk on his face.

"We (might have) gotten really hyper on coffee, and ran around for almost three hours, painting… rude… things on pictures." Jace mumbled.

"And people!" Riley chirped happily, taking a deep gulp. Clint laughed.

"Good one! What else have you done?" The other agents had cleared out, the stress too much to handle (it was the freaking Black Widow, Hawkeye, Coulson, and four of the deadliest assassins of all time! They had a freaking right to be), so Tony, Clint, and Riley slunk over to a table, chatting away about pranks they had pulled. Natasha shook her head in exasperation. Sure, she had pulled a good many pranks… Actually she had no other argument. It looked like fun. Evan and her slipped into chairs next to them, joining in enthusiastically.

"I have a feeling the next few days will be… Interesting." Coulson murmured to Jace, who was still sipping his coffee, watching the group at the table, nodding.

"Yeah. For once, I'm going to give you some advice about their pranks, usually I let the victims suffer through it, but I like you." Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"Continue, please."

"Avoid air ducts, test all food and drink before consuming, be careful about flushing toilets or opening doors, and don't freak out if you begin to think you misplaced everything because they moved it." Jace said, never taking his eyes off his siblings as he spoke. When he finished his statement, he slowly took a sip of his coffee. Coulson didn't even bother to ask.

_ I need to distinguish line breaks don't I?_

It was the next morning the first pranks began. When Fury stepped out of his quarters the next morning, the speakers in the hallway started blaring "Pirates of the Caribbean". When he left the hallway, slightly annoyed yet amused, it picked up where it left off in the next hallway.

The sound effects followed him around to every place he went. And he wasn't the only one. Agent Hill had the batman theme song following her, Romanoff was being followed by "Black Widow", Barton seemed to enjoy his song-stalker of "Mother Fucker I'm Awesome".

Tourra Wolf had "Dangerous Woman" playing, and Coulson had "Barbie Girl". Barton had nearly died at that one, much to the other man's unamusement.

A few other random Shield agents had sound effects or songs stalking them. One had the music blaring from "Titanic" on his morning rounds out on deck. Another had the sound of someone crying whenever she handed someone their daily paperwork. A few had "Highway to Hell" playing as they walked (freaking them out a little), and for some reason every time someone fired in the shooting range, the quote from the video "Llamas with Hats" played; "Caaaarrrl! That kiiillls people!"

Everyone knew who the culprits were, and either couldn't find them, or were too scared to confront them. Riley had the song "Do it Like a Dude" playing behind her, and she was singing along happily. Tony had "Back in Black" following him around, and strutted dramatically to go along with it.

Evan had the song "Sexy and I Know It" going for him, and Jace was stuck with "Thunderstruck".

Anyone watching the pranks had a _great_ day watching the pranks, and couldn't help but snigger at Fury when he brushed past, trench coat billowing behind him. He did look like a pirate, so the song was hilarious.

Some of the agents got into the song "Eye of the Tiger", and danced along to it. Overall, it was an interesting day, and despite some annoyance, the prank was actually really funny.

Just after lunch Natasha and Clint tracked down the Mischief Mongers, and when they were in the same area, their songs changed into one, "Like a Boss". Clint laughed his ass off, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

When they finally found the meddlesome foursome, they were in the gym, and "Warriors" was playing since their songs would have clashed.

They paused all the music in the gym (the shooting range continued blurting out "Caaarrrl! That kiiills people!"), and smirked at the looks on the two agents' faces.

"What can we do for you lovely ladies today?" Tony asked with a sly smile. Clint made a face, and Natasha's stern face didn't waver.

"How'd you do it?" She asked. Crossing her arms. Riley swung her feet back and forth like a small

Child on a swing, from where she was perched on one of the tables that held sparring equipment.

"Do what?" Evan asked oh-so-innocently. Clint pointed towards the ceiling.

"The music. We're not going to tattle, everyone who knows who you are know you did it anyways, but it's awesome. So, how'd you do it?"

Jace smirked. "Tony has some serious hacking skills."

Evan picked up next. "Shield's servers are child's play compared to what he's hacked into in the past."

"It was only so easy for him to get in this time. He downloaded the songs into your servers, and matched them with your images." Riley continued.

"Then, I had it play through the speakers by following you through the cameras." Tony kept the pattern going.

"Then, a few different sets of code, and when certain situations happened, say, firing a gun." Jace nodded his head toward the shooting range.

"Then the system would play the effect we picked out." Evan finished.

"One of the most fun pranks we've ever had." Riley laughed.

"We took a vote, came in twenty-ninth on our scale from one to one-hundred." Tony chuckled, and then they ran off, music picking up with their departure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Fury tried to get Wolf to call the Mischief Mongers down later for questioning, the Chasseurs' leader simply raised an eyebrow, and the sound effect of "Hell Noooo oh oh uh ohhhhh!" (from vine) played from the speakers.

 **SO? What you think? More pranks and Natasha Clint- Mischief Mongers bonding in the next chapter, I think I'm going to make them good friends, I like that idea. Anywho, review pretty please with a cherry on top my wonderful readers! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE DON'T SKIP

**Okay, so I've gotten a few PMs, and a comment about the age and the people knowing who Tony is in my last Chap. I feel like a huge asshole doing this, considering I hate them so much, but I feel it needs to be here, because who actually reads my ANs at the beginning of the chapters. If you do, thanks, and you know how they are basically bullshit nothings. I've decided to explain here so you can refer back to it if you need it.**

 **Sorry about the confusion you're having about Clint and Natasha not knowing. I actually changed the line before updating this chapter to fit. It now reads "The Avengers were so new to Tony, they hadn't quite noticed, or downright refused to let the thought enter the conscious part of their minds.(Not including those who already knew, of course...)**

 **Because Tony Stark was just Tony Stark, right? The annoying sarcastic genius who was annoyed at the thought of having them live in his tower, even though there was was plenty of room."**

 **About the age thing, I decided that I wanted Tony a little younger in this, so when people tried to treat him like a child he would be able to put some sense into them. Plus I really enjoy writing younger Tony and older avengers. I feel they would underestimate them, and Tony would blow them away with this.**

 **Basically, Howard Stark was a lot younger in my story line when he created the Super Serum- maybe in his late teens early twenties. Then he would still be pretty old when he had Tony, but he really only had an heir out of necessity, didn't he? Tony in my story was born in 1988, leaving him at 7 in 1995 when he was found by the Chasseurs. As he is fifteen in my last chapter, it will now be 2003. Natasha and Clint will be in their late twenties by now, as the were around twenty one in the first chapter Natasha appeared. I'm really sorry, and I should have been more explanatory.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest, sorry for being a douchebag. Love you guys. Bye!**


	9. Umbridge of the Helicarrier

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I got a little carried away... This is rather happy for me! I'm thinking of doing a Christmas bonus chapter, very short. Let me know if you'd like that. It would be based off of what is going on at my house right now.**

 **Me: My gingerbread house is obviously the best!**

 **Dad: Nope. I won this bitches! Admit defeat now, and I'll spare you the extra humilation!**

 **Me and my brother: "Never say, 'I won this bitches' again dad..."**

 **Brother: Besides, mine is clearly the best.**

 **Mom: I won because I grew you humans! *holds up arms in victory***

 **Me: You cannot use that argument for everything! Besides, yours is just a lumpy mess!**

 **Dad: *grummbling* She uses it on me too...**

 **AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION WITH MY FAMILY TODAY! Love them, but we're all a little insane. Wait... The voices are telling me to give you the story. OK! Enjoy!**

XxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The agents really should have known better than to think the Mischief Mongers were done with their pranks after the first day, so it really was their own fault their mouth's were stained red, like blood (the theme music from "Twilight" following them around was a bit much, but go big or go home, right?).

They had gone after the decaf coffee. They weren't assholes enough to jack with the actual liquid, but the people who drank decaf deserved it. Seriously.

Needless to say, it was a rather large surprise to find Maria Hill with a stained mouth later that morning (she claimed she picked the wrong dispenser).

People were more cautious after that, and discovered that the hazelnut creamer was tainted blue, and the muffins would dye mouths black. But after lunch, people were even more surprised to find their mouths dyed orange or green. The cafeteria workers were almost as fearless as Nick Fury himself, due to the fact that people have tried steal, prank, and eat the food early.

And to top that, the cafeteria workers had anger issues to rival the hulk. They were chef school rejects because of their anger toward people who put any criticism on their food, but good chefs all the same. The agents had never tried to touch to the food before it was served, save a idiotic few, so this was a first.

What was even more surprising about the whole thing, the chefs laughed it off! It had Fury stunned, and even more awed at these adolescent assassins. So far they had cracked their servers, dyed the decaf red without any of the highly trained operatives noticing, and mess with the food with the chefs not going nucular.

When he asked Wolf during their meeting that day, she had laughed and said; "You offered them a challenge, did you not? Those four have always been a little… Competitive."

Fury had no idea the Mischief Mongers had overheard his words the two days before, but deeply regretted saying them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And just when they thought it was over, at exactly three o'clock, the speakers started playing club music, the lights lowered and changed colors, and fog and confetti started blowing out of the vents. It looked like a nightclub on the helicarrier.

People soon saw the random articles of clothing lying on their desks. Oversized sunglasses, sparkly items, high heels, and revealing shirts and pants, things people would wear when going clubbing.

It took all of ten minutes for people to get into it. Even Hill and Natasha got dancing. The Mongers showed up in the main control room after about half an hour, wearing more modern clothes, rather than their normal assassin attire.

They each wore black ripped jeans, and the boys wore black combat boots, while Riley wore a high heel version of them. They each had on bronze bracelets up their arms, and their necklaces on display on their chests. They each wore low-cut ripped tank tops of their choice color, and wore a simple plain white mask.

They danced over to Clint and Natasha, who were jumping up and down to the music, and joined them.

"GUESSING YOU DID THIS THE SAME WAY?" Natasha yelled over the music to the Mongers, who flashed her grins.

"THE MUSIC AND THE LIGHTS, YEAH." Jace responded in the same fasion.

"BUT WE NEEDED SOMETHING TO MAKE THE FOG!" Evan called, pointing towards Tony.

"OUR RESIDENT GENIUS TOOK CARE OF THE MACHINES!" Riley whooped, spinning around in the crowed.

"AND OUR RESIDENT FEMALE MADE THE CHEMICALS FOR THE FOG!" Tony finished.

It took almost three hours for people to start calming down, and Shield was finally allowed back onto their servers.

Fury collapsed in his chair, grabbing a glass of vodka he had stolen from agent Romanoff's stash (she always got the strong stuff), and took a long drink, rubbing his hairless head.

He could only hope tomorrow would be calmer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony was starting to get a little cabin fever. Sure, he stayed at the den for months at a time, but there he was free to roam the French countryside, and now that he was a full assassin he could visit the city any time he wanted.

So, he got bored. And that, like we have learned so far children, is a very bad thing.

Even though he was a high profile asset, he didn't have very high level clearance. He had tried to get into several of the labs with the ID he had been given, but the little annoying voice had told him he had been denied access. That only made him more determined to get in. He spent two days searching (really a lazy look here and there) for an entrance, and finally he found it.

The air vents were flawed in the plan built for the aircraft, as they were large enough to fit a fully grown man, much less a few teenagers. They had packed supplies (they planned to stay in the vents dropping things all day afterwards anyways), and took off the cover to the vent in their room.

Tony went in first, hoisting himself up into the air duct, and scooching forwards to make room for Riley, who followed gracefully. Evan came next, and Jace took up the rear, pulling the vent closed behind them to cover their exit point.

It was a long way around, army crawling forward, but soon Jace realized they could crawl on their hands and knees, so they did. Their progress was much faster after that, and they quickly found themselves at what could only be described as an intersection of sorts for the air ducts.

There were many vents leading different directions off into the helicarrier, around six or seven tall, and eight or nine around, making a tall octagon of sorts for them to stand in. The Mischief Monger stretched, tugging the knots out of their stiff muscles.

"Ok, labs are this direction, want to keep moving, or wait until the afternoon to head in there?" Tony asked, looking at his clan.

"I think we should wait until around lunch to get into the labs, less chance of getting caught." Jace spoke up, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, and it's mean to ruin people's day's so late into it." Riley chirped from her corner, where she was looking down the different air ducts, trying to guess which one would lead to Fury's office.

"Besides, then we can steal things from the lab and move them random places so people think they're losing their minds." Evan sniggered.

"Alright, got the coms in?" Tony asked, receiving nods in return. "Map out your surroundings so we can get a good mental image of the place, and record you findings. Try to aim for the agents with a stick up their ass, remember?"

"Got it Tone,we're good. Let's get this party started!" Riley cheered, swinging herself into the nearest duct, leading west.

Jace took a duct leading east, Tony took one leading south, and Evan crawled into one headed north.

Tony crawled forward, occasionally looking down through the vents at the agents below, making the offhanded comment or two over the coms. He finally spotted the perfect target. A man by the name of agent Ferish. A stiff, uptight man, on everybody's ass about things they didn't deserve. Tony pulled out a balloon filled with a substance Riley had concocted (the MM didn't bother asking what it was). It itched for almost six days, would dye them hot pink for three, and had the smell of rotten eggs until they took a shower.

Tony lined up his shot, waited, and then dropped it. It splattered on the man, just missing the nearest agent to him, and let out a squawk of surprise when it made contact. A small note fell to the floor, and Ferish picked it up, letting out a growl of anger, before stomping away to rinse off.

The note had read: " _Should have gotten that stick removed (I know a guy)!"_

Tony snickered, and moved on to the next vent, looking out for others with pink dye to see who his siblings got, every so often dropping one of his own. Once, he heard a cackling coming from down the east side, and watched in amusement as a woman (who had insulted them without knowing they heard the day before) sludged past, seething with anger.

She marched up to a door, and Tony realized with a start that it was the head agent for this quarter of the helicarrier. She knocked loudly three times, and waited, arms crossed, tapping her foot quickly with rage. The man finally opened the door, looking dejected at the thought of dealing the the prune of a woman once more, before holding back a laugh at the sight of her.

"Agent Herman. What a surprise." He said dryly, and a few people nearby snorted, but Herman took no notice.

"There are hooligans upon the helicarrier! I demand that they be punished for what they are doing this instant!" Tony thought for a moment of Umbridge from Harry Potter, before readying a balloon.

"And which agent is causing the disruption?" The head agent, who Tony noted was named Grimal, stated flatly.

"Not an agent! Those horrible children who call themselves assassins!" People around them laughed looking around for the Mischief Mongers.

"I'm sorry, but they are not under my jurisdiction. Please report it to deputy director Hill, and have a wonderful day." Grimal said flatly, flicking the door shut in her face. Herman started, and growled pacing off.

Tony whistled, like he was calling a dog, and she turned with a red face to yell, only to find no one there for her to scream at.

"Here bitchy, bitchy, bitchy!" Tony called from his vent. Herman's face went from red to purple with rage.

"Just FYI," Evan taunted from a vent a few feet down, causing her to spin in his direction.

"We don't just call ourselves assassins," Jace called.

"We _are_ assassins." Riley finished up their little statement.

"And if you don't start singing a different tune, asshat," Jace hissed.

"You might be added to our list of kills." Tony spat, and as if on cue, they threw two balloons each at agent Herman, and she was sticky with the magical pink itchy powder/dye.

For good measure, a few agents 'accidently' spilled their waters, which caused the dye to stain for longer. They were instantly in the MMs good books. They each cackled at Herman's shriek of rage and surprise, and they crawled away, giving praise to each other through the coms.

They fell silent for a little while, and eventually Tony realized he was getting close to another 'intersection', as he was now calling them, so he could stretch.

What he wasn't expecting, was to jump down and land on a pad of pillows and blankets.

With a start, he stood, looking around quickly. "What the hell…" Then he spotted Clint and Natasha, each with wide eyes.

Clint was fiddling with his knives, polishing them much like Riley did when she was relaxing, and Natasha was curled up reading a book, "The Fault in our Stars".

"How the hell did you find us?" Clint asked in shock, wide eyed. Natasha slowly put down her book.

"Ummm, it was an accident…" Tony mumbled, shuffling around slightly. At their questioning looks, he explained about the jitters they were getting, and how boredom is seldom good for others' health.

As proven when a rant still going from the Umbridge of the helicarrier echoed faintly through the vents from the east side. Clint laughed, and Natasha smirked.

"Feel free to hang out here if you like, just be decently quiet." Clint chuckled, and Tony took him up on that offer, calling the others, and the two assassins soon found themselves listening to the idle chatter of the young family.

"So, what do you guys have planned next?" Natasha asked, looking up from her book, which she had returned to not long ago.

The Mischief Mongers smirked, glancing at each other.

"A master never reveals their secrets…" They spoke as one in a mock mysterious voice.

"That's just creepy…" Clint muttered, watching them. The clan's smirks grew into large grins.

"What is, Clint?"

"Stop it!"

"What?" Natasha let out a quiet laugh as they continued tormenting Clint, who was getting increasingly creeped out from the innocent tone of all four voices combined.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not too long after meeting up with Natasha and Clint, they scattered into the vent system once more, and met up at the previously planned rendezvous point.

"Ready, guys?" Tony asked, watching as the scientists and lab assistants left for their one hour long lunch break. His answer was Riley falling from the vent, landing in a soft crouch gracefully on the floor, before moving out of the way. All the while giggling gleefully.

After everyone had gotten themselves into the lab, they set to work. Tony quickly checked to make sure what they were working on wasn't vital to someone's life, before grabbing the glue, and sticking most of the office supplies to the ceiling.

Evan got to work switching out papers for fakes that looked like their notes had been ruined by water, before putting the real notes in a box… And gluing that to the ceiling as well.

Jace quickly went around, taking equipment up, and moving them all to opposite stations, and evan ran across the hall to other labs.

Riley cheerfully danced around with her usual finesse, painting things bright neon colors in a mixture of paint she had designed herself. It wouldn't interfere with biological nor synthetic results, or alter them in any way. Nothing they did was harmful to the work the scientists were doing.

Then, with ten minutes to spare, they crawled back into the vent after admiring their work, and removed themselves from the vent system in their room. They watched through the cameras (which Tony had hacked to alter the footage of them) as the surprised agents walked into the brightly colored, upside down, messy lab.

There were a few younger staff members that had burst into tears.

After laughing _themselves_ nearly to tears, they got themselves ready for the final meeting with Fury.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While waiting for the pirate (cough, _director_ ), they got bored. This time, it didn't lead to mischief, as they were profoundly good at, but a song.

Tony began humming the tune, Jace picking up the harmony. Evan found the drum part, and tapped his fingers on the table, humming along another line of the song. Soon, Riley joined in with the lyrics.

" _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free" (_ Don't own "Lost Boys")

They finally noticed the gaggle of agents gaping in surprise at the Chasseurs, halting their tasks in favor of listening to the assassins sing.

"What?" Jace growled defensively. The agents quickly continued on their way, a few tripping in their haste to get away.

The four young family members had few outlets for their fear, anger, and overall pain of their lives. Music was their main one. They could pour emotion into the lyrics, and people could chock it up them getting into the song. But the Shield agents were trained to detect genuine and false emotions, and the raw sadness and happiness in the words pouring out of the girl's mouth were overwhelming.

Everyone pretended not to notice the tear in Fury's eye when he was standing outside of the doorway.

 **Hope you liked! Please review, I'll update faster. Also, let me know if you want that Christmas chapter. I need to know soon! Anyways, bye!**


	10. Christm-CRASH

**Hey! I think I'm gonna post that Christmas bonus chapter! Here it is!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"GOD DAMMNIT TONY! GO GET YOUR OWN CANDIES!" Jace screeched, scooping the small candies toward him with his arm, lowering his head over them protectively, still glaring at Tony.

"Sonofabitch!" Riley hissed, pulling her hand away from the hot glue gun, sticking her burnt finger in her mouth, glaring at the gingerbread house she was trying to assemble (the frosting was bullshit in her opinion).

"Ha!" Evan laughed, followed shortly by an 'oomph!' when he was smacked in the face by a bag of peppermint candies.

"Come _on_ , Jace! I just want the blue ones!" Tony whined, pouting with his arms crossed at his brother.

"NO!" Jace hissed, pulling the candies closer still. With a huff, Tony went over to the bags of candy they had bought, and searched through for a bag of candy like the ones Jace had. When he discovered none, he turned back to Jace with an annoyed face.

"There's no other candy like that! I just want the blue!"

"NOOOO!" Jace growled, turning back to his gingerbread house. Tony concentrated on stealing the blue from Evan, who was snickering at Riley, who was attempting to get one of the Christmas ornaments on one of the higher branches, having just dumped all the purple candy she could find in the bronze tinted icing covering her gingerbread house.

Tony went to careful work, gently placing the blue candies in a certain order, until the house looked like a 3D blueprint instead of a house.

Evan just painted his emerald green, throwing a few candies on here and there.

Jace's was decorated as a traditional gingerbread house would be, but all the candies were red, or painted bronze.

Evan stood, walking over to help Riley as she swore, falling in the process, landing on Evan, who started wrestling with her in turn, then as Tony tried to steal one of Jace's candies again, the other pair found themselves on the ground as well.

Natasha and Clint sat as quietly as they could in the corner, doing their best to be ignored.

"Should we tell them there's more candy over here?" Clint asked.

"No," Natasha held up her hand. "They'll figure it out." Riley yelled from her place on Evan's back, trying to get him to stand taller to she could get the star on top, when he was knocked from underneath her by the pair still wrestling on the floor. The pair came crashing down on the clashing boys, and were dragged into the mess again.

"Eventually…"

CRASH! "HA!"

"Ohhhh… That hurt…"

 **Review! Happy Holidays!**


	11. Tony Stark Returns

**I'm back baby! I've had quite a bit of downtime, so I'm trying to crank out as many chapters as possible before my family gets here next week for the holidays. Because then, it's freaking crazy town to try and slip away. I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to start getting back on the story-line here, so we can see the whole Avengers thing, which is why you are here. Review please (thanks to all who did!)**

"Got you!" Tony cheered happily as Evan scowled, before Tony scowled as Riley tagged him, laughing the whole time.

"Now I got you!" The girl giggled, ducking behind the bushes to avoid the laser fired her way. Tony had whipped up some altered gadget for their guns, so they could play laser-tag. A few Ipad screens attached to vests with some altering worked as sensors.

The Ipad screens had been stolen from men and women they had killed, as Tony enjoyed messing with the technology, and the Chasseurs at the den didn't appreciate it when he took apart the servers. So there they were on the warm spring day, running around the French countryside.

They were messing around in the small clearing with the stream running through the middle, their horses grazing in another clearing full of grass about thirty feet north of them. They were a mile or so away from the den. The Mischief Mongers spent as much time as possible outside, as they were all stir crazy when contained.

And so they wouldn't be harmed by the others for their pranks. Since they spent so much time outside, they had developed many games to play, to stave off the boredom. Sometimes though, they sat in a field, tree, top of the cliffs, or by the riverbank just talking and staring at the sky. They had been scolded many times for sneaking out with snacks and blankets to watch the stars at night.

But laser-tag was one of their favorite activities. For some reason, despite Evan being a sniper, and Tony using pistols more often than the others, they were all evenly matched. Unlike paintball, where Evan destroyed them, hide and seek (yes, they play it, sue them), where Riley had spent a record of six hours without being found (and yet able to find them in under ten minutes), or wrestling where Jace dominated.

Now that he thinks about it, he still doesn't know where Riley was hiding that day. Tony was brought out of his musings by the angered yell of Jace, and a cackling Evan. He had just enough time to dodge a laser shot by Riley.

"Hold still and allow me to destroy you!" Jace screamed at Evan, who was nimbly dodging Bear's attacks.

"Nice try, Mama Bear! Getting slow in your elderly age?" Dragon taunted, laughing as he scaled a tree, jumping from one branch to another, Jace following on foot, firing madly into the trees.

"Well, as amusing as that is," Tony spun to see Tourra Wolf standing with a smile on her lips behind him. "I need to see you in my office in half an hour please." She smirked at a sudden yell of shock coming from the trees ahead of them before mounting her black mare and trotting away.

"Boys! Wolf needs us!" Riley called, running into the trees.

By the time they managed to catch Evan and Jace, it had been fifteen minutes. They rode back in ten, and skidded into Wolf's office in thirty-one minutes.

They sat in their appointed seats, and looked at Wolf, who was sitting calmly behind her desk, hands folded, a grim look on her face.

"Mongers, I have some rather bad news." They looked worriedly at each other. "Obadiah Stane, remember him Tony." A puzzled Tony nodded slowly.

"Yeah, complete asshole… My godfather, and current CEO of Stark Industries. Why?" Tony asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well… He's gone off the deep end." Wolf stated blandly. "Ever since he took over the company, he's been selling SI weapons to terrorist organizations. They have taken thousands of lives from people, and the US government has asked us to take care of the problem because they don't have enough evidence to do so."

"So you want us to take the hit?" Jace asked, slightly puzzled about why Wolf seemed so serious about this.

"Yes… But one more thing must go into play because of this." Tony's eyes widened as he figured it out.

"What?" Evan asked slowly.

"I need to take over Stark Industries instead." Tony said softly.

"NO!" Riley shrieked. "NO, NO, NO, NO! You are _**NOT**_ taking my brother from me!" She latched onto Tony, burying her face in his shirt.

"Calm down the lot of you!" Wolf exclaimed, silencing three of the four MMs protests.

"You can still see him, just be quiet about it!" With that protests were brought way down.

"So, when do we do it?" Tony asked firmly.

"Two weeks." Tony nodded.

"Why that long?" Evan asked. Wolf winced at what she knew was about to be a new round of protesting.

"Well, it takes two to four weeks for a bruise to heal…" Riley hissed, standing up quickly.

"You want to hurt him! Why?"

"We need a background story! Being held captive by Stane for nine years is the best cover we can come up with, not too many details to keep straight, no one to accuse us of lying." Wolf explained.

"And someone held captive would be hit a lot. So bruises with different stages of healing… Oh, that's good…" Tony mumbled to himself. Riley was still bristling, but sat down. All four of the siblings had moved closer together in a protective group, making Wolf's heart warm slightly at the sight.

"Well then, let's go." Jace said tersely, but determined. The other nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next two weeks passed quickly. Tony received small beatings every evening, and ate less to show more muscle loss, and it killed his family and the other Chasseurs to see it happen to him. The MM found themselves on a quinjet headed for Stane's house in Coronado, California.

It took them a few hours to get to the overly lavish house. They snuck in after dark, the large glass doors easy to breach, and walked without even bothering to disguise their presence there.

Stane did wake until they were standing around his bed in a creepy fashion. Riley laughed, and Stane bolted up, head whirling around the room.

"Wha-No! Please, nonononono, Please please please!" Stane sobbed.

The Chasseurs watched the pathetic mess with raised eyebrows.

"I think he tops that Youns guy for 'most pathetic meltdown champion'." Evan said dryly as Stane sobbed into his sheets, stuttering out his false promises and apologies.

"Can I play with him a little?" Riley asked innocently. The boys each held up their hands and backed away.

"Have at it, sister." Jace said. Riley giggled, pulling her daggers from her sheath, and crawled over to Stane in a sultry way, tracing the blubbering man's jawline with the blade, nicking him ever so slightly.

"You like hide and seek?" She asked sweetly, as Stane's eyes widened. "Good. You've got thirty seconds to hide. Ready, set, go!" She laughed as Stane scrambled from the bed and out the door, swinging her legs as she counted.

Tony disabled the house phones, and blocked cellular service to the house with a few taps on his wrist gauntlet he had created. Basically a tablet for his arm, but it was already cued into almost any server on the planet. He still had a few left to crack, but he was getting there.

"Should we stop her?" Tony asked from his perch on the edge of the bed. It had been almost half an hour of Hyena chasing Stane around, and while it was amusing they were getting bored. Stane ran by shrieking like a little girl, body covered in cuts from Riley's daggers, hands waving wildly in his panic. The boys followed him with their entire head, moving in sync as he ran across like a scene from a movie, before returning their conversation.

"Probably." Evan said lazily from his spot leaning against the headboard.

"I really can't be bothered." Jace muttered. They watched as Stane ran screaming across the doorway again, Hyena cackling behind him.

"We've gotta' be in Arizona so we can drop you off soon though." Bear turned toward Panther sadly.

"Yeah, and someone has to rough me up a little too." Tony spoke as Stane passed again, this time crawling quickly past the door, Riley walking slowly after him, singing 'Crazy'.

"Alright," Jace grunted, standing and stretching. "Let's go stop our sister before she has all the fun." They walked toward the door, chuckling as Riley hummed her song while smiling at Stane, who was quivering and sobbing in the corner.

"Obadiah Stane," Jace boomed from his position in the center of the small line they had formed, Dragon on the far right, twirling his bow staff, popping the hidden blades out.

Hyena was on the far left, crouched, finger tracing the edge of her blade. She cocked her head back and fourth in a creepy fashion, watching Stane closely.

Panther stood to the right of Bear as well, glaring silently at Stane. "You have been found guilty of supplying terrorist cells with weapons that have claimed thousands of lives, Tourra Wolf finds you worthy of death." Obadiah sobbed and begged.

"We're here to carry out the orders." Bear finished.

"We are the Death Walkers. And you are in our sights." They said as one. It was a joke Riley had said during one mission, and it had stuck.

And those were the last words Obadiah ever heard. Tony hit his gauntlet, pausing the cameras from recording for the next twenty seconds, and the group of four sprinted out of the house and onto the motorcycles they had been given for the mission, which Riley was especially enjoyed. Tony would remember that.

They made it to the quinjet in record time. They gathered close together, physical contact reassuring them that the others were still there. Because their group of four, was going to be three for the next few weeks until Tony could get some time alone to meet them in private and act like he knew them.

A couple hours later they landed in a small town in the middle of nowhere in Arizona. They stumbled out sleepily into the cool night air, blinking at the blandness of the desert area. Tony nodded towards the small town of blinking lights in the distance.

"Ok, let's do this." Riley nicked Tony a few times, and Jace broke his nose to help with the illusion. Their many past injuries on the job would look to anyone who didn't know what they did as abuse, so that made it all the more realistic.

Afterwards, they came forward into a huddle, pressing their foreheads together in a final goodbye.

"Au revoir, frère ... On se voit bientôt. (Goodbye, brother... We'll see you soon.)" Riley murmured softly, pulling Tony's face to hers, tears falling down their cheeks. They would see each other in a few days, but they had never been separated for more than a week without contact and complete control of the situation.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas sœur, je suis un grand garçon. (Don't worry, sister. I'm a big boy.)" Tony joked back just as soft. Evan and Jace latched on the boy into a hug.

"Nous t'aimons. À bientôt.(We love you. See you soon.)" Evan croaked out. This caused more tears to dampen their eyes. Despite loving each other very much, it wasn't something they voiced often. Tony remembered the first time one of them had uttered it when they were eight.

 _Flashback_

 _Riley sat on her bed, her brothers around her to comfort her as she cried. She cried and cried, before laughing coldly. They murmured softly to her in support, reminding her that they were there._

 _It was a particularly bad nightmare and took Riley almost half an hour to calm down. Blinking tears from her eyes she looked around at them._

" _I love you guys." She said quietly. They started at the words before smiling, pulling her closer._

" _We love you too, sister." Evan muttered softly, the other boys repeating the words moments later._

" _You're the first family I've ever had…" Riley yawned, drifting off into sleep._

 _They fell asleep in a pile for the first time after that._

Tony was brought out of his memories as they released him.

"See you in six days." Jace chuckled, wiping his face.

"Bye Ton." Riley sniffed, giving a sad smile before boarding the quinjet, the other two following.

"Bye guys." Tony called weakly, waving as the jet took off. And with that, he wiped his tears, tore his old baggy t-shirt to make it look older, and rubbed some dirt on it in places to seem grimy.

Tony quickly discovered that was pointless, because in one hour he was covered in sand, dirt, and his shirt torn from a run in with a cactus (he silently vowed never to tell anyone what happened). He was very dehydrated and starving as he grew steadily closer to the small town.

They had picked it because of the small hospital there. He was still another hour away, and the sun started beating down on him as it rose, so he tied his shirt over his head to keep the worst of the heat off his head. He now fully looked the part of a boy held captive for years, as his newly acquired cuts, bruises, and broken nose set in, along with his hair growing damp with sweat, and the stench of blood from Stane remained slightly. Plus the BO of an adolescent sixteen year old boy grew in strength.

Almost an hour and a half later, he stumbled into the ER of the Franklin Hospital, collapsing as nurses and doctors swarmed him. He faded from consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir, can you hear me? Sir?" Some voice asked and Tony groaned.

"Sir. Can you open your eyes please?" Tony groaned again and slowly pried his eyes open, staring around with blurry eyes. Blinking, he noticed the three or four nurses and the doctor standing around him.

"H-hello?" He asked with a realistic croak. One of the nurses quickly handed him a glass of water, to which Tony drank greedily.

"Where… Where am I?" He asked to keep up the facade. The doctor checked his eyes for something.

"You're at Franklin Hospital, Turo, Arizona. Can you tell me your name?" The doctor answered.

"Yeah, uh, Tony. Tony Stark." One of the nurses gasped and ran out of the room, the others glancing at each other in shock.

"Ok, Tony. Could you tell me your birthday?"

"May thirteenth, 1988." Tony rasped.

"We need to take a DNA test to prove you really are Tony Stark, ok?" The doctor spoke as the nurse came back with a needle and a small biological sample bag, along with a vile.

"Uh, sure." Tony nodded, and looked at the needle 'nervously'.

After many tests, He was confirmed as Tony Stark, and an FBI agent arived.

"Mr. Stark?" A woman asked, knocking on the door. Tony looked up from where he was 'reading about everything that had happened'.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. He was trying to act a little shy, but was slowly coming out of my shell.

"I'm SSA Thalia Young, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked, coming a little closer.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Tony chuckled, causing her to let out a small laugh in return.

"Not really." She took a seat next to his bed. "Do you mind explaining where you've been the past nine years? Please describe in as much detail.

Tony pretend flinched slightly and looked as his hands. "I-I-I remember being woken up by a man in black, a bandana over his mouth. H-he grabbed me, and stuck a rag in my face, and I think it was chloroform on it now, because I passed out. I woke up in a room. There was a mattress, a toilet, and a sink.

"The place was filthy, and I wa-was scared." He paused and took a fake deep breath to calm his nerves, watching in silent satisfaction at the look of pity in Agent Young's eyes.

"They men came back in, and told me my mom and dad were dead… I think I cried for a while, before one of them smacked me and told me to shut up. They told me they wanted me to make things for them-weapons.

"I told them I didn't know how. The next few years passed in a blur." He stopped, looking at the opposite wall, with fake tears. The agent put her hand on his in sympathy.

"You can stop if you need, Mr. Stark." He shook his head.

"N-no. I can keep going. They h-hit me… A lot. They let me read and learn because they wanted me smart so I could make them weapons. I think I might have been a stress reliever too. When I was ten something weird happened." He took a deep shuddering breath and the agent leaned forward in anticipation.

"They said I had a v-visitor," Tony let his face crumple. "And in walked…" The agent drew in a breath. "In walked Obadiah Stane." The agent gasped before remembering herself.

"Hem, please continue."

"I w-was so excited, I-I-I thought he was going to save me, but… It t-turns o-out he w-was responsible for my a-abduction to begin with." The agent's eyes widened. Tony was dying laughing internally, but kept a devastated face in real life. Tony kept up giving the agent false details of his 'captivity', and finally got to the previous night,

"Last night they were acting weird, and then someone said that the money had stopped, because Stane was dead. That since Stane was no longer paying for me to be held, I was useless. They knocked me out, and I woke up in the desert." He finished, the agent nearly in tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Young said, standing, shaking his hand, before leaving the room.

The rest of the day passed with the nurses giving him pitying looks, and passing him candy when they could. Tony pulled off the innocent act well. At six o'clock, he pulled up the news, nearly laughing at the headline.

" _Breaking News, after nine years of being missing, Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark and heir to Stark Industries, was found wandering the deserts of Arizona. Tony Stark was apparently held captive by a group of unidentified men being paid by Obadiah Stane, the former CEO of Stark Industries._

 _Obadiah Stane was found dead this morning in his house. He was killed by the group of assassins known as the Death Walkers. The group of four are some of the youngest assassins to date, and are the most deadly in the world. The Death Walkers include Ursa Bear who has one hundred and twenty-seven kills, Estra Hyena with one hundred and fifty-six kills, Waiku Dragon with one hundred and forty-eight kills, and Tagoi Panther with one hundred and fifty-two kills._

 _Stane was found with each of their tokens, making a grand total of two hundred and eleven kills as a group in just the four years they've been active, earning them the title of Death Walkers. The confession note found with Stane's body read: 'I've been selling weapons to terrorists around the globe in order to raise my profits, killing thousands. I end anyone who tries to stop me. I took advantage of Howard Stark's death by kidnapping his son to gain control of SI forever.'."_

" _Thank you, Karen. It appears that there is a pattern developing here, The Den des Chasseurs keeping killing SI CEOs. Will Tony Stark follow?"_

Tony chuckled at the screen. Oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting next few months.

 **Well, I really am starting to think no one likes it, because only two people reviewed (that I've seen until this point where I'm writing this) on the last few chapters. P-L-E-A-S-E Review! Bye!**


	12. Battle of Words

**Hi! I'm back! I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just the language I get to use is so much fun! I can assure you, this is all me. I never used a dictionary, so expect some mistakes, ok? Overall, let me know what you think!**

It was six days into his hospitalization that his family managed to see him. They walked into Franklin Hospital dressed in teenager clothes. Unlike the normal 'heathen' look of torn jeans and shirts, combat boots, dark makeup on Riley, and low cut tops, they went for a more… Schoolchildren type of look.

Riley wore a light purple sweater with blue skinny jeans. Small black flats adorned her feet, and she even wore gl

And wearing a harness with a small sign that said 'Therapy Dog at Work', was Jackson, Jace's huskey.

The once small pup had gotten rather large, but remained just as sweetasses with false lenses for the effect. Jace was wearing a red sweater but in a more maroon tone than his usual vibrant red. Evan went with a dark green sweater. Each wore decent blue jeans, and Riley carried a clipboard.

as the day that he had been found. They often did take him to hospitals around the country, so he technically was a therapy dog in France, just not in America.

Riley flounced up to the front desk with a cheerful smile on her face. The nurse couldn't help the large grin that appeared on her face at the sight of the three plus the huskey.

"Hello miss. My name is Rachel Forn, these are my friends, Jared Hame, and Edward Corsas. We're doing a research paper for the psychology class we are taking early before we attend University. We were wondering if we could visit some of the patients? Just to see how they react in the presence of an animal vs with a human." Riley smiled sweetly at the nurse, giving her eyes the innocent look she had perfected.

"Why of course! Aren't all of you so sweet to be doing this." The nurse gushed, writing them all temporary IDs.

"Thank you ma'am." Evan said, just as sweet, nodding his head to the woman politely. The nurse just about squealed at the manners.

"Have a nice day, miss." Jace gave a bright smile to woman who grinned even wider.

They walked quickly down the hall, entering the first room. They spent about five minutes in each room, until finally they reached Tony's. There was a big burly guard at the door, who stopped them.

"May I ask why you're stopping us?" Riley asked in a clipped tone. She was so close to seeing her brother, and if needed, she would kill this dude to get to him. Hell hath no fury like the Mischief Mongers when they were separated unwillingly.

"No one is allowed to enter for the protection of Mr. Stark's safety, and privacy." The man spoke in a monotone, proving many people had already attempted to see Tony.

Riley faked an offended face. "Excuse me sir, but we are just here collecting data for a research project of ours for possible extended study in the future. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Sorry, miss. You might take your data and exploit him with it for personal gain. You could also harm him physically in some way, so I'm afraid the rule applies to you and your friends as well." The guard gave a dead fake smile, and looked at Riley closely.

"I assure you that we wish no ill intent upon Mr. Stark, only to ask for his assistance on a study that may help many injured in the future. And you, sir, have the audacity to accuse me wanting to exploit him in some way? I don't give a rat's ass, please pardon my language, about who Mr. Stark is. He could be a world class terrorist for all I care, all I want to do is collect data, as you can clearly see we have been doing with every other patient in this ward, and you can even call other hospitals and medical treatment centers to find that we have been doing the same there. I have the list right here if you truly wish to contact them.

"Every patient we interview is classified, and they are recorded as numbers only, no names are ever taken, so I promise you nothing we have here can be used in some way against Mr. Stark. And physical harm? Seriously? Is there nothing but incompetence among a majority the population these days?

"Does it look like any of us could seriously cause Mr. Stark any harm? We barely passed the physicals to continue on in our studies, which I assure you are necessary in the event of one of our animals misbehaving (no matter how unlikely), a patient responds negatively, or some other attempt to cause us or the patients we are seeing harm. So, do you wish to continue this argument, sir? Because I can assure you, I will win in the battle of words you seemingly cannot contend with." Riley finished her rant with a curl of her lips at the gobsmacked expression of the guard in front of her.

Her brothers smirked at the sight of the burly man fumbling to open the door at the sight of Riley's impatient, apologising for his rudeness the entire time. If you looked at the overview of the entire ordeal, it would show that any other high school student confronted with the obstacle of the guard would simply shrug off the order and walk away, making her rant over the top a very unlikely scenario.

But the guard was so flustered at the girl's quick words that he didn't bother to look at that, simply complying with her wishes.

Riley flashed him a smirk as she stalked in, her brothers close behind her. Tony looked up when they entered and smiled broadly, until he noticed the guard following them all in.

Riley turned to him, eyes flashing. "What are you doing?" She asked in a cold tone, showing the man was pushing on her short temper. The guard gulped.

"Making sure nothing happens to Mr. Stark," He said, attempting to sound firm, but fighting the urge to cower at the girl's glare.

"I can assure you Mr. Stark will be fine. Your presence is unnecessary and distracting. Please dismiss yourself from the room." Riley sounded firm, and her tone had an edge of a bite to it.

The man winced. "I must insist that I sta-" Riley cut him off, squaring her shoulders.

"You being here interferes with the results of our research, so I must ask you to leave now, sir. Both Jackson and Mr. Stark are distracted in your wake, and it causes an contrast to previous results we have gathered. So, sir, do you still with to finish this battle of the tongue?" She bit out calmly, watching with satisfaction as the man scrambled out of her range, shutting the door loudly behind him.

She turned to her brothers, whose mouths were gaping with shock. Riley blinked.

"What?" She asked in her confusion.

"H-how… How did you… All those words… Scared off… The… Huh?" Evan stuttered out. Riley snorted.

"Have none of you ever picked up a book in your life? I read quite a bit you know. You pick up a few good many words here and there. And all without ever looking at a dictionary." Riley shrugged, plopping down on Tony's bed, smiling.

"Hi, brother! How's life?" They sighed in relief, this was the sister they knew.

"So boring without you guys. Seriously, did Howard or Stane hire anyone without a stick up their ass?" Tony chuckled amusedly as they crowded around him. After about ten minutes, they knew they were pressed for time. They looked downtrodden at the thought of not seeing each other again for another three days, but they knew they had to.

"So, plan set in place for us, Ton?" Jace asked when Tony pointed out sadly that they should go.

"Yep. See you in three days, guys." He waved sadly goodbye, and watched as they left, stalking out as confidently as they came. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the guard cringing away from the girl in the lead. The guard looked at Tony as if to make sure he was in one piece, before shutting the door with a click.

Tony sighed and turned back to the TV covered in news broadcasts about the press conference he was having the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tony tugged at the tie around his neck, pulling on the tight knot the stylist had pulled around his neck. Finally giving up on it, he pulled it off, throwing it on the chair opposite of him. Tony took a long drink of the coffee they had given him, and smiled into his cup over the memories related to coffee in the past.

Ever since they had first been to the helicarrier, Wolf, and even some of the agents, had been finding ways for them to come as often as they could. The mischief aboard the the flying operations center had both amused and angered many, but provided an interesting twist that many looked forward to. But, they were banned from having more than three cups of coffee after an accident dubbed as 'The Great Incident' occurred.

Many swore to never speak of it again. The most information you could get out of a majority of the agents was the fact that it involved a goat, four eggs, one pink sparkly Fury, electronics playing Madonna, and thirty-seven pounds of flour.

Even the Mongers gave sparse detail on the 'Great Incident'. Tony was pulled from a relaxing walk through memory lane by one of the SI representatives by the name of Mark Bishop. Who Tony often thought of as more of a pawn. He walked to the podium, ignoring the scowl from the stylist at the sight of his missing necktie, and stood as the sea of reporters applauded.

"I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone for coming out today, so we can clear some things up. I'd like you to know now I cannot tell anyone what happened while I was held captive, nor can I release anything on my health." Tony began, and hands shot up with cries of 'Mr. Stark! !'

He pointed to a man in a blue suit first. "Mr. Stark, what can we expect from you these next years?"

"Well, I plan on starting a new Stark Industries, one where the company is focused on defensive tech, rather than offensive. I don't want to see anything I've ever created, or helped create, hurt anyone. I also plan on accepting MIT's offer to further my education. I also plan on seeing every movie that came out in the last nine years, and stuffing my face with all the fast food I can." He ended with a large grin, causing chuckles and camera flashes.

"You there, in the green."

"Mr. Stark, are the reports true that your father abused you true?" The woman asked, and Tony grimaced.

"Yes, they are. My father was a very mentally unstable man. I was beaten starting when I was three years old, and they increased from there. When I gain control of SI when I turn eighteen I plan to begin a new line of research to mental health, along with donating funds to foundations that help stop domestic abuse." People burst into applause as Tony gave a grim smile.

"Mr. Stark, is it true that Obadiah Stane was behind your abduction nine years ago?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Mr. Stane was also mentally unstable, and wanted control of the company forever. To ensure that, I was captured. I cannot release any further details on my captivity."

They questions continued for a half an hour, before the Bishop stepped in.

"That's all we have for you today, please contact our representatives at SI if you wish for further information." He steered Tony off stage, ignoring the roar of the crowd behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days after the press conference Tony lounged around in a fancy hotel room that SI had booked him until the beginning of the MIT term that fall. He heard the buzzer, and got up quickly to answer.

" _Mr. Stark?"_ The Manager called through the intercom.

"Yes?"

" _There are three people here to see you, two boys and a girl. They say to be your… Modern world guides? Should I send them up?"_ Tony noted the slight confusion in his voice and nearly laughed.

"Yes please, they're here to help me learn about the modern world. They're my freind from when I was younger." He gave the lie calmly, excited to see his family again.

" _Very well, sir. They're on their way up now."_

"Thank you." He called and quickly ordered a pizza just as Riley flew across the room and grabbed him in a hug.

The four spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and watching the James Bond movies before falling asleep in a pile, reassuring themselves that everyone was still there.

 **Well? I really am considering them all having day jobs, Evan Jace and Riley too. I was thinking maybe Riley could be a lawyer. She seems like the stubborn type that wont give up until she wins, right? Maybe Jace could be a doctor, seems calm enough.. Just minus the crazy shifts and stuff. I'm not sure about Evan. Let me know if you have any ideas! And PLEASE review! They make the author happy! (thanks to all who have been reviewing!)**


	13. Rhodey

**Hey everyone! Hope you had a great Christmas! Or Hanukkah... Or Kwanzaa... Wait, didn't Kwanzaa start today? Anywho, off that topic, I've brought you another chapter! Yay!**

 **The next couple chapters will be about Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy finding out about Tony's secret, along with Tony figuring out how to run his company, and the general hecticness of Tony and his family in general. I hope you enjoy.**

 **To my reviewer about me asking for reviews: I in no way mean to become a person who doesn't update or deletes a story because there were no reviews. I didn't mean to be annoying either. I don't ask for reviews because I want to know how many people read my stories, I want to know what people** ** _think_** **of my stories. I want your opinions from my readers. To tell me what I can improve on, or what I can do to make my story better. Thanks for your comment though, I'll stop asking if it's annoying. (starting next chapter...)**

 **To anyone who reviewed, thanks! I decided to have Riley go to college as a lawyer, Evan to become a trama surgeon, and Jace to become a psychologist. I looked up number one schools for each in Massachusetts, and the schools mentioned in the chapter are the ones that came up.**

 **I also decided that they wont be working for Tony for reasons I came to based on their personalities and my brain didn't want them to. The story will explain Riley's reasons in the chapter, but the other two will be in the following couple chapters.**

 **Whew! That was a long AN. Ok, read on, sorry it's short, pleasereviewIknowit'sannoyingsorryhadtoaskbye**

xXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, yawning in exhaustion. He flopped down onto the couch of his dorm he shared with Rhodey, who he had met eight months before when he started MIT.

He began peeling the weapons from his body, followed by his coat and combat boots. Finally, he got to his shirt. Tony hissed as he peeled the blood soaked black shirt from his bullet wound. The dammned jackass had gotten in a lucky shot while Tony was busy taking care of the guards still on their feet. Tony had turned right after and put a bullet through his brain.

This kind of thing had happened often, but Tony, Evan, and Riley often refused to go to the medical ward, and prefered to treat themselves. Many a times Jace had to resort to physically dragging them to the med bay.

He had left his mask on in his haste to get to the wound, and didn't notice the other figure creeping into the room until a gun clicked as it was cocked. Tony slowly put his hands up.

"Don't move." Rhodey growled, gun unwavering in his hands.

"Rhodey-"

"How do you know my name?" He snarled, moving around the couch to see the bleeding-man-on-the-couch's face. Only to gasp when he saw the mask.

"You'r-re Tagoi Panther!" Rhodey stuttered, before holding the shaking gun as steady as he could.

"Yes, but, don't shoot while I do this, please. That's more for your sake than mine…" Rhodey was hard pressed not to shoot when Panther's hands went up to his face, but nearly gasped when the mask was pulled away.

"Tony?!" The gun fell to his side in shock. Tony was having a hard time not laughing at the bewildered look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, mind waiting until I patch this up before I explain?" Tony asked, wincing as he poked the wound again.

"Oh my god! You've been shot! You're Tagoi Panther! I… Think I need to sit down…" Rhodey gasped out, flopping down on the couch with a groan, putting his head between his knees. Tony chuckled, and pulled a bottle of whiskey open with his teeth. He took a large gulp, and handed the bottle to Rhodey, who hesitated before taking a few sips as well.

Tony then grabbed the needle and thread, and continued to sew up his wound. He sighed when he finished putting the final bandage on, stealing the whiskey from a partially drunk Rhodey.

"Well, ask away." Tony sighed, leaning back, putting the bottle down.

"I don't even know where to start." Rhodey stated flatly. Tony laughed once, and grew serious.

"Rhodey… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to put you in danger. I have quite a few people after my head. They're just too afraid to come after me personally. If they managed to get their hands on someone I care about… Well…" Tony shook his head, and looked at Rhodey.

"I'm… Not really mad Tony." Rhodey managed, swallowing. Tony nearly sobbed in relief. "I am a little sad you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't." Tony smiled thankfully at him, and knew he was ok with Rhodey.

"Mind telling me how this happened though?" He laughed. Tony laughed too, and began his tale.

"It was September of my seventh birthday. I remember the house staff had been acting odd for a couple days, but didn't think much of it. They put me to bed, but I could hear my parents fighting, so I couldn't sleep. When they finally fell asleep, I couldn't. Then, I heard someone step on the creaky floorboard outside of my room…" Rhodey listened in fascination of the story Tony told.

When Tony finished his recounting of events a couple hours later, Rhodey's head was spinning with the information given to him. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"So, when do I get to meet your siblings?" Tony grinned.

"Tomorrow good for you?" Rhodey's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought you said that den in in Paris? Wouldn't they have to leave like now?" Tony chuckled.

"I guess I forgot to mention. Riley is currently attending Harvard for law school, Jace is attending Boston University for a degree in Psychology, and Evan is also attending Harvard for medical schooling. They can be here in twenty minutes. Tops." Rhodey gaped.

"How-"

"I pulled some strings to get them fake identities, but the reason they got in is because of their own hard work on their schoolwork the past seventeen years." Tony shrugged, voice full of pride.

"Wow." Rhodey muttered. They said goodnight, and headed to bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was ten o'clock the next morning when someone knocked on the door. It was bouncy, and excited, and made Rhodey nervous to answer. When he did, he was greeted to a face full of Riley.

"HI!" She chirped, scooting past him. "TONY!" Evan strolled in calmly, patting him on the back.

"Sorry man, she had a cappuccino before we came." He smiled apologetically, before following the girl in, leaving Rhodey blinking in the hallway.

"Ok then…" He muttered, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen, stopping the doorway. Riley was sitting on the top of the fridge with a plate of nothing but bacon, laughing at Tony and Evan, who wanted some.

"No bacon for you!" Riley cackled, taking a piece and taking a bite. Laughing at the boys' complaints.

"Rhodey! She's being mean to me!" Tony whined, glaring at the girl on the fridge.

"Nah, nah, na na, nah!" She said in a sing song voice, sticking out her tongue.

"Now, now, children," Rhodey said with a smirk once he recovered from shock. "Behave." They all laughed, and got on with the introductions.

After about ten minutes, there was a calm knock on the door. Riley launched from her new place on top of the cabinets, and opened it, grabbing the man at the door in a hug.

"Jace! It's been like two days since I've seen you! I missed you!" Evan called. After they returned to their seats, and Rhodey was introduced, a conversation was struck up between Riley and Rhodey about jobs, while the boys squabbled over something.

"What are you doing after college?" Riley asked, tracing the rim of her glass with her fingers. Rhodey studied her quietly before answering.

"I'm going to join the army." Riley nodded, watching her brothers argue. "What about you?" Riley took a minute before responding.

"I'm going to start my own law firm." Rhodey was a little surprised. He figured she would work for Tony.

"I know that look," She said, giving him one of her own, causing Rhodey to look at his lap.

"I know Tony will offer me a job at SI. And I don't want it. I don't like relying on anyone for my money. I can count on my fingers the amount of people I rely on, but I will never ask them to help me in my job. If I need a place to crash, I know they'll supply it. I'll eat their food, 'borrow' their things," Rhodey chuckled a little.

"But I will _never_ depend on _anyone_ to supply me with the means to support myself. I never have, and I never will. In the past I lived on the streets. I didn't trust anyone for anything. I only trust now due to the den. And even then, my trust is hard earned." She shot a look at Rhodey when she said that, and he raised his hands in a 'peace' gesture.

"You can trust me. I won't hurt Tony. Or any of you." She let out a single laugh, and raised her glass to her lips.

"My brothers trust easy. As easy as you can, anyway, being an assassin. Tone gives almost everyone the benefit of the doubt. Jace and Evan as well. That's my job. I don't trust. Not even a little. At least until you prove you can be. Not since I was four years old." She gave him a wry smile, and watched her brothers scramble after each other once more.

Rhodey gulped, and turned back toward the fight at hand, laughing as Tony grabbed a pillow of the couch and whacked a surprised Jace dead center of the face.

The rest of the day as he got to know his roommate's siblings, he pretended not to notice Riley's cautious stare, that seemed to be scanning him to his very soul.

And the moment they all raced to their bikes (newest model motorcycles, Tony couldn't resist), Rhodey collapsed onto his couch, running his hands over his face. He was relieved to have one moment away from the girl's never ending stare.

They returned almost an hour later, each having their own pizza, due to the argueing. Tony wanted meatlovers, while Jace insisted that they should get hawaiian. Evan got his mind set on plain cheese, and Riley stubbornly refused to eat anything other than pepperoni.

And Rhodey realized while watching them all playfully argue, that Tony had a family. He had best friends. He had two brothers. And one sister. Tony had a family.

And Rhodey didn't know what that ache was. It was deep in his chest, throbbing. IT made him feel like he needed something. He wanted a family.

Sure, he had a loving mother and father. He had a great younger brother, despite them clashing often. He had an aunt and an uncle on each side of the family, and four grandparents. He had many cousins, first and second, that adored him. Loved his stories, and his games he played with them. But it wasn't the same.

He looked at the raw _emotion_ he saw in Tony's eyes as he smiled at his siblings. He saw the love and devotion reflected in each of their eyes. They would die for each other in a heartbeat. And something told Rhodey that if one died, they all would. They were dependent for the others' survival. Rhodey would die for his family, in an instant. But he saw with those four...

Nothing in the world could compare. Not a single thing, no family, group of friends, no star struck couple, or devoted parents could ever match the feelings they felt for each other. Not a single thing.

And Rhodey saw Tony in a new way after that night. Because from then on out, he saw him the happiest when he was in the company of his brothers and sister.

And yes. That made him jealous. In fact, for the rest of his life, he realized it made other people jealous too.

 **If you want to do that thing where you type what you think into a little box then hit a little button to tell me, ok? Thanks!**


	14. Happy Hogan

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, the holidays really distracted me. I hope I didn't leave you in too much heartbreak due to my absence. I know, I know, but you can dry your tears, I'm back now dearies. I hope you like this chapter. After this, Pepper finding out. Sorry if Happy seems a little OOC, but I couldn't really figure out his personality very well, and I went off of rumors about how Happy and Tony met, so if you heard a different version of how they met let me know. I tried to add a little more progression to the story as well, because I've been stalling a little. I hope you like my take on it.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think. P.S, if you find these chapters boring, don't worry, I plan to have a chapter chock full of gory missions that Tony takes up (some with his family and some without) during his free time. Then after that, a little more fluff (possibly), and then on to the first movie, and finally, the whole reason most of you are reading this, drumroll please, the Avengers! Huzzah! Ok, read now, bye!**

Happy was passing the dorms when he heard it. He was making a decent living as a chueffer for fancy companies, but that was only a side job. Normally he was a guard at MIT. On usual nights, he broke up students having PDA publicly, but on occasion he would run into people getting mugged. Many outsiders assumed everyone who went to MIT were rich, due to the tuition fees, but quite a few kids fundraised for their education here, and often students only were there because of scholarships.

So it wasn't too big of a shock when he heard a faked tough voice demanding some poor kid's money.

"I know yous got more 'den 'dat on ya. Hand 't over, ya little shit." The accent was butchered, clearly some guy hiding his voice, meaning the kid he was robbing might recognize him. Happy took no time stepping in. He soon realized that there was more than on thug, three total.

"You let go of that kid, and step away, please." He stated calmly to the man, no, child, in the ski mask (which was quite cliche in Happy's opinion). He couldn't see the face of the kid getting mugged, but the body was wearing a rather nice suit jacket, a black sabbath shirt underneath, black jeans worn as well.

All three thugs wore masks, along with what can be claimed as cliche thug attire. From the saggy pants, to the gold chains around their necks. The one that seemed to be the leader held a small, cheap pocket knife to the student's throat. It didn't even look sharp enough to cause more than a bruise, and the kid knew it too. His entire posture was relaxed, and had a hand in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, and what 'chos gonna do's 'bout it?" Dumbass number one asked, laughing.

"Yeahs," Number two sneered. "Yous just somes donut loving renta cop. Gonna offer me a sprinkled cream?" They all laughed, and Happy smiled devilishly.

"Actually, I've always been partial to coffee cake myself." And sprung into action. A hook to the head, and number three was stumbling, and an uppercut stunned him. A final kick to the stomach knocked him out.

Number two was out with a kick to the stomach, which knocked him into a wall, and his head smacked against the edge of a trashcan.

Number one quickly moved around, holding the knife to the student's throat from the safety of using the boy as a human shield. He backed away.

"Back off, cop. Or I slit his throat." The ridiculously stupid accent vanishd in nervousness, and Happy got a good look at the student's face. With a start, he realized that student was Tony Stark, but he didn't dwaddle on that for long.

"Jarold, is that you?" Stark seemed to brighten at the boy's now un-accented voice. "Hi Jarold!" The boy seemed way to cheerful for about to be murdered.

"Shut it, Stark." The thug, now dubbed Jarold, growled, pressing the blade harder on Stark's throat. Happy was about to interfere, when Stark sprung. He grabbed Jarold's wrist, and spun out of the hold, kicking the boy in the stomach. Stark then twisted behind Jarold, and pressed his hand firmly against the back of the exposed elbow, which was bending the wrong way. Jarold hissed in pain, and dropped the knife. Stark kicked the back of Jarold's knees, causing them to buckled, before putting an elbow in the back of the attempted mugger's head. Jarold was out like a light.

"I never did like you, and I know you cheated on that last exam in Mr. Turner's class." Stark scolded mockingly, picking up his wallet, and counting the money. He finally acknowledged Happy.

"Hi! Thanks for the help there. Say, would you like a job?" Happy blinked.

"Uhhh. No problem. I already have a job though…" Tony nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok…I mean for me though. Work for me, I mean. The big guys are insisting I get a bodyguard, and that there would have just proved them right. Any chance you'll work for me? I pay well." Happy cocked his head.

"No thanks, Mr. Stark. I'm happy where I am." Tony nodded, and pulled out a card out of his wallet, not seeing the paper he pulled out with it, that fluttered to the ground after it. Happy was about to mention it, but Tony interuppted.

"Here. Call me if you change your mind. Thanks again for the help! Bye!" Tony handed him the card and sped off, hopping on a motorcycle, and speeding off. Happy shook his head, blinking a few times to reassure himself that what just happened was real, and looked at the number scrawled messily on the card. He pocketed it, and reached down to grab the paper that had fallen.

Turning it over, he realized it was a photo, and he took a closer look.

It was clearly a younger Tony, along with three other kids, around the age of fourteen. The biggest boy was centered, clearly chastising Tony about something, while a smaller blonde boy was playing host to a blonde girl, a wild look on her face, and a smile on her mouth. Tony was clearly laughing at the other two kids, and the boy in the middle was fighting as mile of his own. Behind them was the Eiffel Tower. Happy blinked (he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight).

Wasn't Tony missing when he was fourteen? And who were those kids? And right then and there, Happy vowed he would get an explanation before doing anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took almost three days to find Tony Stark's dorm, due to the fact that SI and the MIT directors kept it quiet for Tony's privacy. Happy got out of his car, and shut the door, squinting in the late afternoon sun. He checked the address once more, and walked up to the door calmly.

He knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised when Stark answered the door. He clearly recognized Happy, from the way his face lit up.

"Hello! Here for the job. You could have just called you know." Tony said, walking inside, gesturing to Happy to do the same.

"Actually, Mr. Stark. I just came to return this." Happy stated, pulling the picture out, and handing it to the surprised Tony.

"My picture! Thanks! I didn't even realize this was missing!" Tony seemed happy (pun fully intended) and unconcerned about Happy seeing the picture, but Happy knew he was worried. If he hadn't been looking for it, he never would have seen it.

"I just have a question though, why are you fourteen in that picture, even though you were missing at the time?" Happy asked, a little surprised when Tony burst out laughing.

"I'm not fourteen, you must have looked wrong. I'm sixteen, clearly. This was about a month after I was found. These kids are childhood friends from when I was young. I needed something familiar, and they decided to send me to Paris with them in order to heal a little while before the start after term. I see them often, they're all at college for various degrees." Tony chuckled, handing Happy the 'same' picture again.

Happy blinked (which was apparently a common reaction around Tony Stark) when he looked at the picture. Where there were once fourteen year olds, there were now sixteen year olds, exactly the same positions, clothing, and background.

Happy, despite having doubts, bought the story. He nodded handing it back to Tony. "Sorry about that then, I'll just be on my way." He said, turning towards the door.

"Wait," Happy looked back at Tony.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"You sure you don't want that job?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around twenty minutes later, Happy Hogan left the dorm with a new job, and a spinning mind.

Tony flopped down on the couch after Happy left, sighing. He ran a hand over his face, and pulled out six almost identical photos. Starting when they were ten, the Mischief Mongers had decided to take the same photo every year as long as they could.

He kept the one from when he was fourteen in his wallet, because that was the first one he grabbed that morning. Yep. Pure luck Happy hadn't noticed his slight of hand when he pulled out the different photo.

Well, at least now he had a driver, and 'bodyguard'...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony's eighteenth birthday was quickly approaching, and he was thrilled. He graduated almost three months prior, and received a masters in other random subjects in his spare time.

Due to some string pulling, his siblings would be graduating in three days time, then celebrating Tony's birthday the next day. Happy had become a close friend, and Riley had almost gotten to the point of trusting him completely. She had started trusting Rhodey completely after his seventeenth birthday with no incidents.

His siblings had started setting up their own professions, doing it all without Tony's help, wanting to do it on their own. Jace had been applying to multiple clinical studies to help psychological conditions, and had gotten a few acceptances. He was just picking which one. He was becoming a clinical psychologist.

Evan had begun searching for a place to begin his residency in California. He too acquired multiple acceptances, and was choosing which to begin at.

Riley had downright refused to work for Tony, but he had been secretly donating to her fundraising to create her own law firm. She didn't know it was him because he donated odd amounts (ranging from twenty to ten thousand dollars) under many different accounts so she didn't notice.

All and all, successful couple years. His media impression was that he was a playboy, and in all honesty he was. To be fair, they all were (Riley and Tony the most, Jace the least).

They were enjoying the life of regular teenagers. Of course, they still took many missions. The Death Walkers were feared aspects of a criminal life, and a few bad guys had even turned themselves in rather than face their wrath.

Tony smiled as the texted his siblings in a group chat, as they were all in boring situations.

 _Riley: Urrgg. Old Professor Nought just never stops droning on does he?_

 _Jace: Better for you at least you aren't subjected to Prof. Strauss' blabbering on about random acts of rage… For a full twenty minutes at a time._

 _Tony: Yeah, at least you have class. I've got nothing to do_

 _Evan:You're annoying jace with us isn't that enough?_

 _Riley:Yeah Tony. Don't you love us?_

 _Jace: I'm wounded you three._

 _Tony Evan Riley: Luv u 2!_

 _Jace: Urgg, please don't do the text talk thing again._

 _Riley: Whatever do you mean brother dearest. Hold on, brb, ttyl_

 _Jace: Stop!_

 _Tony: Omg, ootd we're gonna get you rofl, but brb, until you get a ikr moment, k?_

 _Evan: I don't understand half of those._

 _Jace: I hate you both…_

They carried on their conversations of randomness, before going off to other activities. Tony chuckled, before putting his phone away, pulling out an old textbook to read.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day of graduation came quickly, and they were thankfully at separate times, so they could make each. Riley and Evan's came first, and it was at nine.

Riley's false last name was Lilavo, which meant purple in Bulgarian. Jace went with Reddington **(a.n: yes, like the Blacklist, which I also don't own)** , and Evan went with Ackerman.

After a bunch of cheering, and over excitement, both Riley and Evan got their diplomas, and they raced off to Jace's graduation.

After the incident of Evan false fainting into Tony's arms, and Riley weeping about her 'baby being all grown up', they headed to the car, where Happy was waiting with a fond smile.

"Ready, guys?" Happy asked, shaking his head after their explanation as to why Jace had become a human tomato.

"Yep!" They chirped as one. They slid into the car, and just when Happy was about to shut the door, Tony stuck his head out with a worried expression.

"Wait! I forgot my bag!" They each carried a bag with them, containing their clothes because they were staying at a hotel Tony booked a room in for the next two nights.

What Happy didn't know was that they each had their masks for a classified celebration involving whip cream and throwing knives they preformed every birthday.

"I got it, stay with your friends. I think Jace is about to attack Riley." Happy smirked, as Tony noticed he was right. Tony said thanks, and went to either watch, or split up the small squabble that was beginning in the backseat.

Happy chuckled lightly at the friends' antics. He strolled back to the bench where Tony had left his bag. It was rather abandoned now, as the students had left to go celebrate with their families and friends. He reached down to grab the bag, and suddenly the bag strap ripped. Happy sighed, not really paying attention to the items in the bag as he started scooping them back into the bag.

After a second he realized he was holding something odd to be in an overnight bag for college kids. He looked at the mask in his hand, and gasped. Nearly dropping it in his shock.

IN his hand he held the mask of one of the most feared assassins of all time. And the bag it came from… Was his almost eighteen year old boss'.

The only coherent thought running through Happy's head was: _I wonder if he'll fire me, or kill me…_

Before anyone else could notice, he stuffed the mask back in the bag, grabbing the rest of the fallen items as well. He rushed back to the car, but hesitated slightly before opening the door. He put on a brave face, and spoke clearly.

"Mr. Stark? May I ask why there is a mask that just fell out of your bag in the shape of one of the most notorious assassins of all time?" Happy wasn't quite sure what he expected, maybe them dragging him into the car before driving him off to a blacksite of sorts, or one pulling out a weapon and disposing of him right then and there, but one thing he did not expect was for Evan, Jace, and Riley to burst out laughing at Tony's surprised face.

"Hahahahahaha!" Riley howled, her bellows of laughter mingling with the others'. "That's twice now someone's discovered your secret, brother!" She settled slightly, and clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder, who was gaping like a fish.

"Wha-how-when-... Huh?" Tony mumbled to himself, staring at the bag in Happy's hand like it was made of vibranium.

"Jeez," Jace's low chuckles broke into Tony's confusion. "For one of the greatest assassins the den has ever seen, you sure are lousy at keeping a secret." Evan was too busy howling to comment, but his expression was readable enough.

"Well," Tony said clearly. "I guess we're going to have to kidnap you." The other assassin teens looked up, and smirked.

"Wait, what?" Happy just barely had time to ask before two sets of hands pulled him into the car. Someone knocked him over the head, and he had just enough time to hear a door slam and an engine start, before darkness overcame him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took almost three hours of explaining for Happy to get the full story out of the three energetic teens, and he could still barely believe it.

Especially right now. With Riley's face covered in chocolate cake, with her and Tony bouncing on the bed in the hotel room. Evan was sitting in front of the television, screaming obscenities at it as he played the newest Halo. Jace lounged next to Happy (who was still rubbing his wrists from the ropes as Evan and Riley insisted on being overdramatic) drinking a diet coke.

He shook his head at the sight of Evan jeering at the tv, Riley joining in as cursing was one of her favorite things to do. Happy was still having trouble grasping the concept that these four innocent seeming children were top level assassins. Jace chuckled, gazing at him.

"I know, right?" He asked vaguely, but Happy knew exactly what he meant.

Happy shook his head again. "Just… How?" He asked, a dazed look on his face.

"I've been asking myself the same question for ten years." Jace snorted, and they each took a drink at the same time, but Happy's held something quite a bit stronger than diet coke…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Tell me if you enjoyed the texts, I got off topic I know, but I got bored for a minute, and my brain responded. By the way, I've always enjoyed time travel fics, and am currently hooked on reading Harry Potter fics, so if anyone finds any good fics I haven't read yet, will you tell me? I want to know, I'm bored. Ok, reviewpleasesorrysaidIwould'taskIliedbye**


	15. Pepper Potts

**Hello! I'm back! I know, so soon! I got bored, and I write when bored. Plus all of your comments made me feel confident to keep going. Thanks guys, it means a lot. To my reviewer asking me to make a wattpad account: First off, thanks! Stop it, you make me blush! *fans face!* Really though, thanks. Anyways, yes, after much pain and suffering ( .suffering), I made an account. You're welcome. To anyone who wants to know, I couldn't get the name Booklover0318, so my name is maddiebunnylover. I did put my 'full name' as booklover0318 though, so maybe you can search both... Whatevs. If you search for Den des Chasseurs on there, you should find me. Enjoy this chapter!**

Tony yawned and ran a tired hand over his face. He was so. Fucking. Bored. You think running a multi billion dollar company would be rather enjoyable, at least not boring, but no. Instead of being locked in his lab (the one he designed himself), he was stuck doing hours of paperwork. He had to the the math, and he was confused on that. Didn't he hire people for that? Whatever. He signed another paper, something about his new designs for more defensive technology, and sighed again.

So. Fucking. Bored.

His siblings were having a great time at their jobs. The nineteen year olds were a hit with the media. Riley was already considered one of the top lawyers in the country, Jace had made groundbreaking work in his study, and Evan was at the top of his class at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

Riley had only lost one case in the past year she'd been working, and the man who'd been released was mysteriously killed by Hyena six days later. People from around the country had come to her. Riley specified in cases of sexual assault.

Jace had discovered that the reason some mental disorder Tony couldn't remember the name of was caused by a slowing of the neurons firing in their mind and nerves. The solution, also discovered by Jace, was a simple surgical procedure to mend the affected areas.

Evan was considered one of the top three residents that the hospital had ever accepted into their program. He had already preformed some of the most complicated procedures with little difficulty.

Tony was brought in more profit and ideas than any other large scale company in the past fourteen months than many brought in their entire careers.

The media loved Tony's attitude, and ate up what he threw at them. Riley took no nonsense from the media, and protected her clients fiercely from the animals that were the reporters. Jace was bashful in the lime-light, and often kept his head down about in public when someone asked him for an interview. Evan even ( **ha!** ) got the occasional interview due to his talent, and the reporters loved him too. Tony found it funny that Evan, Riley, and himself were the most attention seeking of the group, but Jace currently got the most attention due to the fact his discovery was recent.

Tony shook his head to clear it, and took a drink of water. Blinking at the paper, he picked up his pen once more with a groan. He needed a personal assistant. With his permission, they could sign off on these things for him instead. The last forty-three (literally) hadn't worked out. Twelve had run out of the building screaming, twenty-one had burst into tears before leaving in a sobbing mess, and ten had ranted for almost five minutes before storming out. They couldn't handle the stress of working with Tony Stark.

So now he was stuck doing his own paperwork. Damn. Suddenly there was a commotion outside, a hissing sound, followed by howls of pain and a few crashes. After a second of surprise, he got up and opened the door.

He wasn't sure weather or no burst out laughing or yell. There was a woman staring at the guards with a look of satisfaction. When she noticed Tony staring at her, she glared at him, marching towards him.

"Mr. Stark. I found an error in your math. Believe me or not, but it's there." She took a small folder of paper and shoved it into his shocked hands. He had caught the mistake himself about a week ago (he made it due to exhaustion), but sent it down anyway to see if someone would correct him.

The woman stood, still glaring, arms crossed, foot tapping quickly, eyebrows raised. Tony looked up at her, and burst out laughing. The woman snorted, and spun on her heel before stalking away.

"Wait!" She froze, turning her head to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" He coughed a few times to stop laughing, and stood up straight.

"Step into my office, would you?" He suddenly remembered the groaning men at his feet, and glanced down at them. "Uhhh, Francis, Tyler, you good, guys?"

"Fine, Mr. Stark." One moaned, rolling over, slowly pushing himself to his feet. The strawberry blonde took a step over them contentedly and walked ahead of Tony as he entered the office. He chuckled, and shut the door behind him.

"So, why'd you pepper spray my guards?" He asked amusedly. She glared.

"They wouldn't let me in to see you." She spat calmly. "If that would be all Mr. Stark, I need to go pack my desk up." She motioned toward the door. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would you need to pack up your desk?" He asked, puzzled.

"My boss fired me for daring to question the great Tony Stark." She stated dryly. "If that would really be all-"

"No, no. I'd like to offer you a job." He cut her off quickly. She started slightly, looking surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, first off, I knew I made that mistake, but sent it down anyways. I wanted to know if anyone actually did any work down there. Clearly only one, as you were the only one here to correct me. Secondly, I need a new PA, and I think you'd be great for the job, Pepper." She raised an eyebrow.

"Pepper?"

"You pepper sprayed my guards. It fits." Tony shrugged. He leaned back with a pleading look on his face. "So, what do you say?"

Pepper gave him a reproachful look. "And if I refuse?" Tony shrugged again.

"You'll go back to your old job with a raise and a new boss." Pepper looked a little surprised, but nodded.

"I accept under two conditions." Tony made a go on gesture. "If you attempt to get me into your bed, I quit. And if you treat me like a scapegoat, I quit."

"Deal. See you tomorrow, Miss…" He looked at her meaningfully.

"Potts. Virginia Potts. That'll be all, Mr. Stark?" She smirked at Tony, who smirked right back.

"That'll be all, Ms. Potts." Pepper turned, and walked out of the office.

When the door shut, Tony smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next few months were hectic. Tony made many advancements in his technology, and Riley had won her most recent case. Jace's discovery was being considered for a Nobel Prize, and Evan had operated for the first time on a heart.

And Pepper Potts (who was annoyed yet glad the nickname had stuck) had met them all.

She met Jace first, and was surprised the kind young gentleman was friends with a wild child like Tony. Then Riley, who she was surprised about. In the courtroom and on t.v was calm and collected. Not the crazy ball of energy she had met. Evan came last, and Pepper could see why he and Tony were friends. They shared the same dry humor, and calm exterior attitude.

Pepper had liked them all, and found them good for the man that was her boss.

Like right now. She had found that there were only three ways to get Tony out of his lab. Number one, call his friends over. They had him out of the lab in seconds. Number two, threaten to lock him out of his lab once he finally did leave. Number three, threaten to 'accidentally' leak the false information that he was having an affair with Lady Gaga.

Something Riley had given her the idea for.

Pepper was used to the odd quirks Tony had. Such as the fact he always knew when she entered, despite having his back turned. Or when he entered, and she didn't notice for almost five minutes. On occasion she would find weapons hidden in odd places. Such as the gun in the fake plant, or a knife in the lampshade. The random bursts of excitement, usually involving Tony sprinting out the door, only to come back with new plans for a piece of tech. A couple times with chinese food...

Pepper had been shocked the first day on the job, to say the least. She expected an easy day fending off Tony's flirting, along with some paperwork. No, that's not what happened. Instead she walked into Tony's office that morning, holding his coffee (two sugars), and found him standing on his desk, attempting to catch a bird of some sorts with a box.

She had blinked once, twice, and another time to be sure. Yep. Her boss was attempting to catch a bird in a box.

As it turns out someone sent it in his fanmail for some reason (and she later learned that wasn't the weirdest…), and it had gotten loose. After twenty minutes, the finally got the bird back in the box. Tony had gotten a guard to run and get a cage, the man didn't even blink, and Tony named him Batbird.

So, yeah. But by now, Pepper thought she had seen everything from her slightly eccentric boss. Boy was she wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tony was tired. Really tired. Like, falling asleep on the floor because he was too lazy to move to his bed. He groaned, and turned over. The last couple missions had been a bitch. The first three were with his siblings. All in separate time zones. Then, another six with Evan, two with Riley, and three with Jace. Six in different parts of the world, the rest in America.

The final one had been last minute, and he went in alone. Of course, they didn't realize that the target had caught on and beefed up on security, so it had been a really long, tiresome fight. Plus, a four hour flight home. And he couldn't fall asleep because he had to do mission reports for his missions. It was why they hated mission bursts, and prefered single missions at a time.

When he finally dragged his feet through the door, he fell to the ground in exhaustion, not bothering to take off his mask or weapons. He moaned dramatically, and pushed himself to his feet, and slumped over to his couch. He lay down, and pulled off his mask before thinking: ' _I should really go to my room… You know… Just a minute…'_ \

And off he drifted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper gave the passcode to Jarvis the next morning angrily. She couldn't believe Tony had missed the meeting that morning. It was very important, crucial to a partnership for a new advertising campaign for the newest Stark phone. And he'd promised he'd be back from his business trip, and there.

She slammed the car door, and marched up the steps, throwing the door open.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! You'd better have one hell of an ex…" Pepper trailed off seeing Tony asleep on the couch, dark circles under his eyes. And then they looked the rest of him over. And just about screamed. Weapons hung from him, and the mask on the coffee table actually did make her scream.

Not really in fear though, more bolted upright at that scream, looking around furiously, already in a defensive crouch. And then he caught on. Wincing, he slowly looked up at Pepper, who was open mouthed, and staring in shock.

"Uhhhh…." Tony stuttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess we need to talk…"

"No shit." Pepper broke out of it to give him an out of character response. Tony gestured to the seat across from him.

"It's a bit of a long tale, and you look like you're about to faint."

xXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXx

Several hours later, they sat, Pepper's mind whirling with what she had just learned.

"So you're a…"

"Yep."

"And you kill…"

"Yep."

Pepper shrugged. "Ok. I'm a little mad you didn't tell me, but other than that… Just don't let it interfere with SI work too much and I'm good." She smirked, got up, and walked out of the house. It was Tony's turn to gape as she walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She met Jace, Evan, and Riley as Tony's siblings the next day, when she went over to make sure he was ok. Pepper had decided a while ago that she would mother the boy a little, due to the fact he never really had anyone to look out for him before. Now she knew he did, but she still intended to mother him. Besides, who got you to do things better than a mother?

When she walked in she was greeted by smoke, swearing, a burning smell, and gagging.

"Dang, Riley! I thought you said you were baking?" Evan coughed, waving a hand in front of his mouth and nose.

"I was!" Riley scowled. "Or at least trying. How am I supposed to know how to cook, I grew up on the streets, then the den made my food for me, still do most days. I also eat at that cafe owned by Falcon and Crocodile down the road most days. Other than that, sandwiches, bitch." Pepper burst out laughing at the sight and conversation. Everyone finally took notice of her.

"Oh, hi Pepper!" Riley chirped, waving. Tony waved as well, scraping the burnt mess into the trash, while Jace got up to greet her.

"Hello, Ms. Potts." He said, ushering her inside, shutting the door behind her.

It took a minute, but everyone sat down. Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Jarvis, open the windows please."

"Of course, sir." The windows opened, and everyone took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"Thank god." Evan gasped dramatically, false fainting in relief. Riley rolled her eyes as the boys snickered.

"Shut it…" She grumbled. Jace took the lead.

"So, Pepper," He started, turning towards her, others following suit. "Do you intend to release any information Tony told you yesterday?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Do you intend to use the information against Tony in any way?" Riley asked harshly. The normally cheerful eyes filled with suspicion. Pepper almost flinched.

"No."

"Do you intend to attempt to harm Tony in any way?" Evan asked. Pepper replied in the negative once more, and they all relaxed.

"Ok. Good. Just remember, you do anything with this information we don't like and, well…" Riley trailed off, and Pepper got the idea.

"Got it." They all smiled.

"Good! Ok, who wants real cookies?" Jace asked, standing quickly, heading towards the kitchen.

"Mememememememememememememe!" Evan and Riley cheered, dancing around. Pepper watched the rest of the day in awe at the devotion they held for each other. The love they felt, and the true bond they had. She wondered how in the world she had missed it.

 **Sorry if I got the hospital wrong, looked up best hospitals for residents in California, and picked one. Let me know how you liked it, and don't forget about my new Wattpad account. I might be posting my own story on there soon, an original I've been working on. Ok, I'm done. Bye!**


	16. Random Acts of Bloodshed

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel so mean. To make up for it, here's a disturbing chapter I whipped up to pacify you while I frantically write the next chapter. Seriously though, I feel bad. I made the school play recently, so I've been staying at school until 5 in the evening. Two out of seven days I have karate at six. That leaves me only late nights to work on it, which makes me tired at school. I'll try to update faster, rehearsal was cancelled for a few days due to people being gone for a choir event, so I have some free time after school. Also, just got my braces off, and retainers are odd. Ok, read on!**

WARNING, AGES WILL BOUNCE AROUND, SO SAY LIKE FROM FOURTEEN TO TWLEVE. ALSO, LOT'S OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GORE, AND INSANITY ACCOMPANIED BY MUCH SWEARING. This is rather odd, and unnesscesary to the story, so you can skip. I just wanted some cute… killing one-shots, I guess? Kinda weird. Oh well, you have been warned, now read on, young padawan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fourteen year old Tony swung his legs on the edge of his chair in Wolf's office. The MM had pulled yet another prank, and rigged the water system to go off (among other things) when certain words were spoken. Wolf sat, pinching the bridge of her nose as several older trainees shrieked down the hall as a water fountain sprayed them as they said the word 'training'.

"Mischief Mongers…" She ground out in an annoyed tone, pausing slightly when she spoke the name due to the fact it sounded like group of angels singing 'Hallellujah' were floating from the ceiling. Wolf started to speak, but was interrupted when the sprinkler system went off. Her eye twitched.

"Someone must've said 'work' again." Riley said thoughtfully, her brothers nodding as they struggled to contain their laughter at the sight of their leader's face turning a nice shade of rage as the sprinklers burst on again.

"Fine, dammnit!" Wolf finally screamed frantically. "You can go on a mission! Just, please, fix the systems!" She finished by tossing an entire case of files on the desk. Evan grabbed them, and raced out, quickly followed by his siblings.

"Ok, Wolf!" Tony called mischievously back at her, and said Chasseur leader screeched as wolf howls filled her office, along with the stench of raw meat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

True to their word, the MM reset the systems back before they left, making sure they would only revert back once they were far away. They had been begging for wolf to let them go on a mission for almost three weeks, but due to a mission go awry and an injury (along with twelve purple teddy bears, six falsified documents, and one maroon dyed Monger) they hadn't been allowed recently. They sat in the quinjet, heading for Britain, where their first hit was. A woman that took in young runaways from the ages of seven to sixteen. She gave them food shelter water, and even the false care of a mother. After around three days, she grew cold, hard, strict, before finally killing them.

She was such a 'sweet, kind' lady, that no one even had a thought about her being a serial killer.

Riley was rather angry about this case, due to similar circumstances when she was six, and she refused to elaborate further. Due to their pent up energy (and the fact that they needed a bit more proof), they decided to go in as runaways. They all had a fantastic British accent.

They pack small measly bags full of torn clothes, and rubbed them with dirt and grime. Riley didn't wash her hair for a day or so, and they had done their usual workout in the morning, so they all smelled, looked, and acted like runaways.

They moved around back, picking through the trash cans, purposefully making plenty of noise. Within minutes the woman, June Havenforth, was outside, making a fuss over the 'poor little dears'.

"Come inside children, you can bathe and I'll get you something to eat." Havenforth crooned, almost purring as they 'eagerly' went inside.

"Thank you, miss." Jace said politely before they scampered off to the different showers, not missing the cold laughter from Ms. Havenforth, 'call me grams, dearies'.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next few days were peaceful. Two new kids showed up, Sara and her sister Hannah. 'Grams' was delighted.

It was about three days after Sara and Hannah arrived that Havenforth showed her true colors. Riley and Tony videoed the whole thing on hidden cameras. Sara spilled a glass of milk on the table. She swore quietly, and reached for a napkin. Everyone froze as 'grams' stood, anger flaring. She grabbed Sara by the scruff of her neck, and shoved her face into the spilt milk.

It took all the Mongers had not to interfere. After a few seconds, Havenforth let Sara up, and cheerily went back to her seat. Sara was staring, horrified. Sara was the older of the sisters, and decided if grams would treat her like that, she couldn't risk it happening to Hannah.

When they went up to the rooms that night for bed (girls in one room, guys in another), Riley quickly explained what they were doing, and Sara agreed to continue to 'unintentionally' make Havenforth angry to gain a reaction until they had enough pure evidence against her that she would be found guilty after her death.

Riley also agreed to protect Hannah the best she could. And Sara was glad she asked that of Riley the next day, when Hannah knocked a bowl off the counter. It didn't break, but splattered the remains of the oatmeal on the floor. Havenforth stood slowly, like before, and Riley suddenly 'tripped' over the rug, launching her glass, silverware, and plate toward the sink.

Riley didn't once complain about the glass embedded in her hands, elbows, knees, and shins. Nor of the dark bruise on the back of her neck, the crescent moon shapes in a deep purple color mirrored the nails on Havenforth's hand.

As soon as Havenforth left to go shopping, Riley's siblings launched toward her, forcing her onto the couch as they tended to her hands. Riley wasn't paying much attention, lost in her own world of memories. She was brought out of it by a small hand patting her cheek.

Little six year old Hannah looked at Riley's face with large, sad, brown eyes. The girl bit her lip sadly, glancing down.

"Sowwy." Hannah whispered, the baby talk coming out in her nervousness.

"For what?" Riley asked, and Hannah looked down again.

"I got you hurt, I dropped my bowl." Hannah spoke quietly, a soft sob near the end. Riley put a finger under the girl's chin with a frown, tilting Hannah's head to look her in the eye.

"That's not your fault." Riley murmured, brushing a hair out of the child's face. Hannah's lip quivered.

"But if I hadn't dropped the bowl, you wouldn't have had to drop yours!" She wailed, tears escaping with sobs. Riley pulled the girl in for a hug.

"It's ok. I would have done it with or without your sister's asking. It wasn't your fault you dropped your bowl, and it wasn't your fault Havenforth decided to hurt me. I will keep you as safe as I can, as much as possible." Riley spoke quickly, but soft in Hannah's ear. The others could still hear it though, and the boys didn't notice Sara's questioning glance. They were to busy looking at the emotions flashing through Riley's eyes. Fear, anger, sadness, desperation, worry, stress, hunger, and a fierce gleam of resolve. Jace recognized the look, having been there when Riley first arrived. It was the look of a street kid.

"But-" Hannah started again, and Riley pulled her back, looking the kid in the eye.

"Tell me, did you drop that bowl on purpose?"

"No." Hannah sniffled.

"Did you want me to get hurt?" Riley asked, going through a familiar pattern that the boys had gone through with her in times of need, to remind each other they didn't deserve what they got, and that it was over now.

"No." Hannah hiccuped.

"Did you hurt me yourself?" Riley smirked as it dawned on Hannah.

"No…" This was a little more cheerful.

"Then how is it your fault?" Hannah didn't have an answer, and Riley smirked. "That's what I thought. Come here!" And with that, Riley started tickling the poor girl, and they shrieked as they played.

After awhile the boys broke the girls apart, and quickly reviewed the footage. Tony had been standing behind Riley during Havenforth's fit of rage, so you could clearly see her face, but not Riley's. Along with being able to see Sara holding Hannah close to her, watching with wide scared eyes, it was perfect footage for indisputable evidence. They had about half an hour until Havenforth returned, so they ran to pull on their gear. They left their masks off, so not to scare Sara and Hannah too badly.

Sara shuddered when she saw them. "I still can't believe you four are assassins." Evan mocked an offended look.

"Why my dear madame! How could you ever doubt us?" He asked, putting a hand to his heart in false offence. They had let their British accents drop, but due to living much of their lives in France, they bore soft French accents. Sara looked a little surprised.

"French, huh?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Born in America, each of us, lived mainly in Paris since we were seven." Jace responded. They each looked down, smiling softly at memories.

"So how'd you get roped into all this assassin business?" Sara asked after a minute of silence. The Mischief Mongers glanced at each other.

"They found me being abused by my parents," Jace stated gruffly, looking at his hands.

"Neglected, verbally abused." Evan muttered, not taking his eyes off the window.

"My dad was a real ass, my mom was real drunk." Tony choked out, staring at the floor.

"My parents didn't want me, so I was left in a dumpster when I was two, until I was seven." Riley was the only one to continue look at Sara during the explanation. Riley watched the horrified expression spread quickly over the face of the twelve year old girl, and then, understanding.

"Sounds a bit like my mum." She shook off the horror, and decided to give them something in return. "She was always drunk after dad died, one day told us to get in the car at quarter till three in the morning, and shoved us out with one extra pair of clothes in a bad part of town." They all nodded, but gave no pity. It was understood pity was offered by people who didn't understand, who only _thought_ they did.

They didn't like pity, because it meant someone was assuming they knew what they went through, when they truly had no idea. They sat quietly for some time before Riley started humming. Soon the melody was picked up by Tony, and the drums by Evan. Jace took the harmony, and soon they were singing.

 _I had a way then_

 _Losing it all on my own_

 _I had a heart then_

 _But the queen has been overthrown_

 _And I'm not sleeping now_

 _The dark is too hard to beat_

 _And I'm not keeping up_

 _The strength I need to push me_

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine them when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _And dreaming when they're gone_

 _'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

 _Calling, calling, calling home_

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine them when I'm alone_

 _Noises, I play within my head_

 _Touch my own skin_

 _And hope that i'm still breathing_

 _And I think back to when_

 _My brother and my sister slept…_

They finished the song, and got slightly embarrassed when Hannah said cheerfully they were pretty. It wasn't long after with idle chit chat that Havenforth pulled up in the driveway. Tony quickly ushered them out to the backyard, explaining that it would be rather violent. Giving them a few books and toys, along with some crayons for Hannah, he headed back inside with the advice not to expect them out anytime soon.

Jace and Evan stood by the stairs, which was slightly out of view from the front door. Riley stood behind the door, ready to slam it shut behind the vile woman. Tony stood in the living room, which was right off of the front entry way, and held out his weapons. The hallway past the stairs is where the kitchen was, and that was where Havenforth was heading with the groceries.

It worked like a charm. Havenforth walked in, calling for the kids to help her, and huffing when they didn't come running. Riley decided to shut the door softly instead, and stood in front of it when it was closed, weapons drawn. Havenforth grumbled as she teetered down the hall, hefting the groceries behind her.

She finally looked up to call for the children once more, and found Ursa Bear was directly in front of her face, Waiku Dragon just behind. She shrieked, more manly than most of the men they had killed, and took a few steps back. After stepping back, she spun around, headed for the door, only to find Estra Hyena in it's place. The only remaining option was the living room, which held one Tagoi Panther. She screamed again, but didn't start sobbing like most.

She did start sobbing when Hyena cackled though. But once more, did not start stuttering apologies and promises. And then Panther took a step forward.

"No! Please! You wouldn't kill me, would you? A weak, old lady? I've done nothing wrong!" Havenforth wailed, sobbing. Hyena pushed past Panther, who was quickly joined close behind Riley by Dragon and Bear.

"Did you stop when those children asked you?" Hyena hissed, baring her teeth.

"Those children were little terrors, who deserved to die!" Havenforth hissed back, narrowing her eyes. The sobs had stopped.

"THOSE CHILDREN WERE EXACTLY THAT, CHILDREN! AND NO CHILD DESERVES THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF THE STREETS. IT HARDENS YOU! And then someone comes along, pretending to care, and they're lured in. And then, after awhile, they realize why they were on the streets in the first place. BECAUSE NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THE POOR STREET URCHINS! IT MUST BE THEIR FAULT THEY'RE THERE." Hyena roared, taking her brothers by surprise, but didn't interrupt.

"Well it is! If they only tried harder to do somethin-" Havenforth started, only to be cut off.

"YOU THINK WE DIDN'T TRY?! YOU THINK THAT EVERY GODDAMMNED DAY WE STOOD ON THOSE STREETS, THINKING, 'someone will take care of me today, tell me it's going to be ok, make me feel better'? BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS! WE BEG, WE WORK, WE FIGHT FOR WHAT WE HAVE, AND OFTEN, IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SURVIVE! So we would have to resort to stealing. And stealing involves getting caught. And getting caught starts the rant of: "You no good, dirty, lying, stealing, little bitch. It's your fault you're here, if you were just a good kid, like the others, you wouldn't be here would you? Go home to your parents and stop throwing a fit, you little shit. Now, hurry, before I call the cops!'!" Hyena snarled, and Havenforth wimpered.

"But nobody ever stopped to think that maybe we didn't have parents to run back to. That maybe we didn't have time for fits, because throwing a fit may cost you your shelter, food, and money. Possibly even your life. But nobody cared, because we're just little street urchins. And whose fault is it we're there? Ours, apparently." Riley growled, leaving a stunned silence. Bear cleared his throat, and they all merged into one line.

"Tourra Wolf has deemed you worthy of death, June Havenforth. And we carry out her orders." Dragon stated calmly, watching the emotions of horror, shock, and surprisingly, remorse.

"Have a shitty afterlife." Riley ground out, slamming her daggers into Havenforth's lower abdomen, and tearing up. Havenforth let out a scream of agony, before the life faded from her eyes, and she fell over dead. Riley smeared the blood around a little, as the boys let her be. They knew she needed a little space, and backed off. Changing out of their uniforms, the Mischief Mongers sat Hannah and Sara on the front porch, walking them around the outside of the house, with the tape of Riley's beating, along with Sara's. Little did Hyena know about the tape Tony had been taking of her during her rant he left for the police.

A few days after that kill, everyone looked at street kids differently, and they were recieving more money, and a few nicer vendors where letting them get away with stealing some fruit or clothing.

XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXx

The twelve year old Mongers sat on the quinjet, all dyed bright blue due to one of Riley's experiments gone wrong. They had chosen to ignore it for now, as they were going on a basic hit quickly.

A few hours later they were in China, killing a rapist. Deciding to look around a bit, they recieved a few odd looks due to their color, but most shrugged it off. One little girl however didn't.

They stopped at a small park at Riley's insistence, and a small girl toddled up to Evan and patted his leg. She giggled in surprisingly good English.

"Are you a Smurf?" Jace snorted, covering it with a cough, and Riley fell off the monkey bars a few feet over. Tony chuckled, still messing with his new tablet parts they had stolen from the hit.

"Yes. Want to go be smurfy with me?" Her parents laughed as the girl nodded and ran off with Evan, presumably to be smurfy.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't have a filter yet." The girl's father stated, holding out his hand with a smile.

"Buluhi Liang, and this is my wife, Samantha." The man was clearly chinese, while the wife looked more Italian.

"Hello," Samantha said kindly, her eyes warm at the sight of her daughter playing with Evan. They were dancing around, singing a song from the smurfs. Riley decided to play, and they were running around playing tag.

"Your daughter is very sweet. And don't worry, my sister doesn't have filter yet either." Jace chuckled as Riley fell over after being tagged. Buluhi and Samantha laughed at that, smiling warmly.

"Thank you. Her name is Ayana. **(eye-on-a)**." Tony could clearly hear the Italian accent, though it was fading from time away from her home country.

"Se posso chiedere, Lei parla italiano così come si guarda vero? (If I may ask, do you speak Italian as well as you look it?)" Tony asked in perfect Italian. Samantha laughed.

"Anzi faccio, giovane uomo. Sembra che fate pure. Ma il tuo accento non è d 'Italia, più di Francia. (Indeed I do, you man. It appears you do as well. But your accent is not of Italy, more of France.)"

Tony grinned. "Oui!" Buluhi stared.

"If I may ask, what just happened? I'm fairly sure the last part was French." They chuckled and were about to clue him in, when Riley rushed over panting. "Hide me from the mini monster! She's already gotten Evan's brains! She's coming for me!" Riley shrieked as Ayana caught up, the small girl giggling madly.

After awhile of chatting, they all needed to leave. As they were bidding each other goodbye, Samantha quickly spoke up.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you all blue?" They glanced at Riley, who piped up.

"Three pounds of flour, a teaspoon of sugar, blue dye, too much candy, and a defective bunsen burner!" She chirped cheerfully, skipping away. They Liang's stared, amused.

Jace cleared his throat. "Science experiment gone wrong…" And they all went home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi, Tasha, hi, Clint!" Riley called as they landed. Said assassins smiled, perking up at the sight of the fifteen year old Mongers.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Clint asked, giving Tony a high five.

"Nothin' much." Evan shrugged.

"Wolf's been kinda mad at us, so we stole a case file and escaped." Tony smirked.

"Ready, guys?" Natasha asked, impatient.

"Sheesh, Tasha… No love." Hyena grumbled, pulling down her mask. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Hyena squealed, jumping down the vent, that went straight down a ways, quickly followed by Panther's 'bombs away!'.

"I don't think they understand the 'stealth' part of being assassins." Jace muttered, following after the first two.

Evan stood on top of the vent a moment, arms crossed and a leg on each side, before snapping his legs together and falling in. Natasha groaned.

"Why did we agree to come on a mission with them when they haven't been on one in weeks?" She whined to Clint, who merely shrugged.

"They are entertaining." He stated, jumping into the vent himself. Natasha stood, thinking for a second before shrugging. He was right, after all…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony stood, wiping the blood off of his weapons. He kicked aside an intestine that got loose (Hyena's work, she was a little pissed at this one), and scowled as he searched for his phone.

"Hey guys?" Evan asked suddenly. Everyone looked up at him, stopping what they were doing.

"What?" Jace asked in return. Evan patted his pockets. "Who has the quinjet key?" They looked at each other, before patting their pockets.

"I think I had it. Did I give it to you, Jace?" Tony asked, frowning. Jace shook his head.

"No, I think you gave it to Riley." They all looked at the girl who shrugged. "I think I put it on the table over there." They all turned to look. The table was squished in the fight. Riley winced.

"Uh-oh." Tony played the app that let the key let out a shrill cry to alert them where it was.

The noise sounded, and they all looked around. Suddenly, all their faces fell.

The cry was coming from either inside or below the victim's bloody corpse.

"Well, shit."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Twelve year old Tony sat with Evan and Riley, as Jace currently had the flu. They were sad that their brother was missing this, but wanted it done anyways.

They landed in Florida around three, and marched down the street in full uniform, causing a few stares and screams.

People followed them, hanging back as they marched up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Special delivery!" Tony called in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" A gruff voice called back.

"I've got one order of death, with an extra large helping of pain for one Adam Lounges?" Riley called, causing a few snickers in the yard behind them.

"What? Who the hell do you think you-" The man cut himself off seeing them, as they all waved cheerily.

"That'll be eighteen sixty-five, please." Evan drawled, before punching the man in the face. Riley ran after him into the road, and Tony ran him over with a car a few times. Overall, fun!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The thirteen year olds sat in the living room of a deadman, all not speaking.

"So…." Jace muttered after about ten minutes.

"No." The other three said at once, glaring.

"Come on, guys, Someone has to go get them!" Jace whined, pouting.

"You forgot them!" Tony snapped, glaring. It had been an exhausting few days of stake outs for the three, and Jace had been on the quinjet, waiting for the signal. In his haste to get there when the signal, he didn't realize he had forgotten the tokens.

"But-" He was cut off.

"JACE, IF YOU DON'T GO GET THEM RIGHT NOW I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND SHOVE THE REMOVED LIMB DOWN YOUR THROAT, NOW GO!" Riley rarely got that mad, but if she did, just do whatever she said. Don't run, she'll catch you, just obey.

Jace did what she asked.

A few hours later a joking trainee asked why it had taken them so long to get back. Before they could stop her, Riley punched him in the face.

Everyone else shut up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"FUCK YOU TONY!" a twelve year old Evan screeched, covered in a spray of blood.

"It's kinda funny…" Riley chuckled as Tony howled. Jace laughed moderately.

"I didn't know that arteries could spray like that!" Evan huffed, rinsing his mouth.

"Well, now you do." Riley patted him on the back.

"And you also know what blood taste like!" Tony gasped out, and Evan lunged.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The fourteen year old Death Walkers stood over the slowly dying man.

"Tourra Wolf has found you worthy of death. We carry out her orders." Riley intoned, hesitating slightly before stating: "We are the Death Walkers, and you are in our sights." She slammed her blade into the man's skull, and turned to the others.

"What was that?" Tony asked confusedly. Evan nodded with him.

"Yeah." Jace gave Riley a look. The girl shrugged.

"Seemed right. I like it. I'm keeping it." They shrugged.

"Ok. Anyone was pizza?" Tony asked as the walked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

 **Let me know what you think. And yes, this was meant to be this odd. Ish. Maybe. Ok this all came on rather suddenly in two hours of putting down a couple of the parody thoughts of murder I had. Was it funny to you? My personal favorite was the one with the quinjet key. Ok, gotta go, bye!**


	17. Yinsen's Sacrifice

**I'm just going to say, so SO sorry! Please forgive me! I just lost track of this story, started new shows, books, and school projects. I kept trying to find the right motivation for this chapter, and couldn't find it until now. I'm not going to continue, because I just spent three hours straight on this and it's 130 in the morning here. I really hope you guys like this, and remember, review, enjoy, and a reminder that this is indeed the scenes I wrote from Iron Man**

 **I DO NOOOOOT OWN ANY OF THE LINES FROM THE SCRIPT MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. MARVEL PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Tony hissed, pulling his hand away from the metal he had been working on only a moment earlier. He sighed, sucking on the burnt finger slightly to cool it. The new medical machines he was working on lately (that would allow doctors to distribute blood from a patient that could be brain dead, to other patients who needed it to stay alive) were not coming together. He had been distracted

Tony had met up with Natasha and Clint a few days earlier for a mission in Peru, and he and Clint had messed with Fury a little, and hadn't been able to focus since. He had noticed a file on Fury's desk labeled "AVENGERS; CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET".

Naturally he was dying to check it out. But, Fury had to walk in, and Tony had barely made his escape. So now, he was distracted. He gave up on his project with a growl of frustration, and spun in his wheely chair (Riley was right, those are fun…), and his fingers flew across the keyboard.

A few tabs popped up on the edge of the screen, Riley's most recent case won, Jace's remarkable research making a great improvement in the mental health department, and Evan's last procedure making a headline due to the fact that he preformed two heart transplants simultaneously on two patients who were about to cede to their respective illnesses.

Tony smiled slightly at the picture of the four of them in Rome, next to a statue of Nike, goddess of victory, each comically holding up their leg to show off their Nike shoes. He quickly got virtual control of JARVIS' backdoor into SHIELD's servers, and took off into a land of hacking.

Tony could have had Jarvis break in in seconds, but felt like he owed it to the IT department on the helicarrier to give them a one percent chance higher (of the thirty-two percent chance they had before) of pushing him out of their servers.

Tony lost himself like this. The drumming of his fingers against the keyboard, the whirring of the machines behind him, Jarvis and dummy having a small squabble, and Butterfingers was pushing glass around on the floor, attempting to clean it.

His place. In his mind he could imagine he was sitting in the server room of the den. It wasn't Jarvis and dummy arguing, it was Riley and Evan. Jace was the sound of pushing glass, as he moved the glass chess pieces across the board, in an intense game with himself. Almost ten minutes later, Tony sent a troll virus to SHIELD's systems that would cause every piece of tech within a seven mile radius of the originally infected ware to burst into harmless sparks, and scroll "You Lose! Na, na na, na, na!" repeatedly. OH, in bright neon colors that caused temporary blindness.

And Tony found the file. Tony opened it, draining the last of the system of its toughest firewalls, and laughing when he saw was written.

" _Nice try, Stark. Paper copy only. Have fun with that"_ Tony chuckled. Oh, that was good, Fury. But he would find a way.

His stomach growled.

...Right after he got actual food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two and a half days later Tony found the only draft of the Avengers' file. It was written on a Google Docs account, deleted from there, the cloud it was stored on, the copy roped through several layers of firewalls and falsified documents (each a taunting message from Fury), Tony finally found it. Once the other junk was out of the way, breaking the encryption surrounding the digital file was laughably easy.

And laugh Tony did when he saw what was in the file. A list of people, each with their own issues, that they wanted to throw together and they would hopefully work out ok. Tony, Riley, Jace, and Evan were first on the list. Tony snorted. Thankfully Fury hadn't used their own names.

While Tony was a good hacker (one of the top twenty in the world), there were better out there. Three used their powers for good, one for her own gain, and most sold their services out to people for a living.

Safe to say, they would've been busted. And SHIELD would be punished for allowing the identities of four Chasseurs to come out in the open. Tony scanned the rest of potential members.

 _Waiku Dragon_

 _Ursa Bear_

 _Estra Hyena_

 _Tagoi Panther_

 _Bruce Banner (Hulk)_

Tony paused, Bruce Banner was one of his idols. He was dying to meet him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

 _Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)_

 _Clint Barton (Hawkeye)_

 _Peter Parker (Spiderman)_

Tony chuckled. He liked the funny kid. His powers were awesome.

 _Steve Rogers (Captain America)_

Tony froze, eyes wide. His mind went back to when his father was beating him, Jarvis had died, and _ohgodpleasemakeitstopithurtshelpmeI'msorry_.

Tony gasped, pushing away from the desk. He remembered the smiling image of the Star Spangled man on the vintage poster. Of the action figure he invented that walked. Of the nightmares he had, and the nightlight in the shape of a certain shield had kept the monsters at bay.

And then he remembered the drunken insults, hurtful fists, glass cutting into his hands as he hid, his father ranting about how Tony would never be as good as Steve Rogers, as brave as Captain America, and _oh, pleasefatherI'msorryI'lltryharderIswear!_

Tony stood, breathing hard, and grabbed a bottle of scotch as Jarvis called his siblings. He needed comfort. He needed a reminder that he was good enough, that he was better.

And despite what many people would think a few years in the future, Tony Stark did not hate Captain America, or Steve Rogers. He even grew quite fond of the man. Tony Stark hated the reminder of Howard. Of the pain that usually followed when Steve Rogers was mentioned.

And only three people in the world could ever bring him into his state of being.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Three days later, Tony was on a plane to some country. He was too distracted to think much about it, because he and Evan had stayed up for the past few nights perfecting the medical machinery.

He was going to demonstrate the new body armor, as well as the newest seditives that would open the prisoners up to suggestion such as telling them anything they want to know.

When he landed, he tried not to look overly hung over. Riley had insisted they go clubbing the night before (she had an addiction). Yeah. Not a good idea to let her talk him into tequila shots. He wasn't even sure where she went, because she wasn't there when he woke up the next morning. Now that he thought about it, Tony had a hazy memory of Riley leaving the club with an adventurous redheaded woman, and wished her luck in his mind with that. He exited the plane, barely paying attention to the welcoming speech the head honcho was giving him.

Finally, it was his turn to go up. He played the video of the machinery in action, and got a volunteer to shoot the target, a dummy they called Bobby. Bobby withstood a round fired from an AK-47 without a scratch. The material used was paper thin. After a generous amount of applause, Tony made his way offstage and into the 'Fun Vee'.

Teasing Rhodey for making fun of him the whole way to Afghanistan, he sent his friend from MIT to the 'Hum Drum Vee'. Oh, how he would regret that…

After some witty banter was thrown around the car, it exploded. Tony hissed as the car in front was thrown clear in the air, the car behind them forced off the road. Tony yanked his seatbelt free and grabbed the kid next to him.

"What are you doing? Stay down, Mr. Stark!" The airwoman yelled from the front seat. Tony kicked open the door.

"Protocall 224692. Defend yourselves and don't worry about the asset in your containment. Let's move!" Tony barked out. The shocked look on each of their faces caused him to repeat the order. That time he got a series of "Yessir"'s back. Tony pulled the kid under the car as bullets flew, grabbing the other two soldiers and forcing them down too. Tony pulled out his gun, checking to see how many rounds he had left.

"Damn! I was at the firing range yesterday! Didn't empty the clip, so I forgot to reload!" He had six rounds left. He snapped one into the chamber.

"Let's move." They obeyed without question. Tony scooted them out, laying cover fire over thier heads. He hit three before he ran out of bullets. The gun clicked as he tried to fire. Tony groaned.

"Go, go, go, go!" He roared, inspiring them to move faster. A bomb landed twenty feet away. Tony froze.

Stark Inc. Oh fuckin-

And then the world went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony woke screaming. Shrapnel, in his chest- _ohgodohgodplease!"_

 _Pain, so much stopstopstopstopstop plllllleeaaaaassseee!_

Tony howled uncontrollably as they cut into his chest. Finally, he passed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tony woke up sore. He gagged at the feeding tube in his nose, pulling the nasty thing out. At least it was put in properly….

He looked himself over, groaning in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tony jumped, causing a grunt of pain. He must be worse off than he thought. Tony had no idea the man had been sitting there.

And they had a discussion. And soon came in the terrorists, demanding he build them his father's bombs. He tried to convince them that they were his father's work, so he could build them! But they dragged him to a tub of ice water instead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Around a week later, Tony was wallowing in his own pity as he played a game with the doctor.

"So, are you going to do anything about this?" Tony glanced up at him before returning his eyes to the board.

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably die in a week." Tony snorted, tapping the battery in his chest man smirked.

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" Tony froze, staring at the cave wall when an idea hit him…

Five minutes later he was ordering people around in order to get ready.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know, we might be more productive, if you included me in the planning process." The man drawled. Tony chuckled darkly.

"Ok, we don't need this," He said, throwing the hunk of scrap over his shoulder before pulling out a smaller piece of metal. The man looked closer curiously.

"What is that?"

"Palladium. Point fifteen grams. We need one-point-six, so why don't you start breaking down the other eleven?" And they got to work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Tony finally stuck in the shrunken arc reactor, he finally learned Yinsen's name. A few days later they were playing a game again while the coding upgraded.

"Got a family?" Tony asked, continuing their topic. Yinsen nodded, rolling the dice.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." The doctor looked up at him. "And you, Stark?" Tony couldn't hide his grin.

"Two brothers and a sister." And Yinsen's questioning look, he spoke up again. "I consider them siblings. They might as well be." Yinsen nodded, looking curiously at him.

"So you truly are a man with everything." Tony snorted.

"Trust me. Not everything…" The doctor let the matter drop. Yinsen later recalled the look that Tony held in his eyes when he mentioned them, and a feeling grew in his heart that he couldn't figure out…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yinsen! Stick to the plan!" Tony screamed, silently willing the machine to load faster. It didn't. But it was powerful. He smashed through people, guns, bullets, and explosions.

And Yinsen saved his life. In loss of his. Tony fought back a cry of despair.

"Come on. Get up. You're going to see your family." He urged his friend up. Yinsen smiled weakly.

"My family is dead, Stark. I am going to see them now. It's ok," He patted Tony's armor coated arm.

"I want this. I want this..." Tony swallowed thickly.

"Thank you…. For saving me." Yinsen nodded seriously, pulling weakly on him.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." And the good doctor died. Tony's face darkened. He stood. He turned. He snarled.

"My turn." And destruction reigned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One of the happiest moments of his life was when his siblings and Rhodey came rushing out of that helicopter, grabbing him in a massive hug. All of them in tears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three weeks later, Tony flew into the living room where his siblings were waiting to see his 'newest project'. Jace dropped his popcorn, Evan's jaw dropped further than the Grand Canyon is deep, and Riley started evil giggling.

Tony popped up the face mask, smirking. "So? What 'cha think?" And there were evil smiles all around.

 **I'M SORRY AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE THE CHAPTER? HOPE SO! BYYYYYYYEEEEE going to sleep now...**


	18. Because Riley Wanted to Go Clubbing

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Ok... I'm so sorry! I promised I'd update more, and I haven't, I'm sorry, here, have some cookies...**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Well, finals sucked. They were two weeks ago and I'm still recovering. I was planning to bust out my summer reading the first week out, so I wouldn't be doing it at the last minute. We're reading The Princess Bride. Well, it could have been worse... Anywho, I didn't, and have discovered a new fandom... MERLIN! Only on season 3, don't spoil. OMGRD, sometimes I just wish Arthur new, and then other times I want to burn UTHER at the stake, the hypocritical bastard. Wait, off topic. Ok, this is a random chapter, because I really wanted more Riley/Tony mischief, in response to several PMs I got, no, none of the siblings will ever become a pairing. I truely just love the whole sibling dynamic to everything. I read these types of avenger fics for that reason. Also, because someday I want to be Riley at a club, but considering my antisocialness (it's a word now), and my zero confidence in my body, I probably won't. Plus... My dancing skills include bopping my head and tapping my foot to the beat. Yeah. Anways, enjoy!**

Six months after Afghanistan, Riley was sitting in front of an hyperactive Tony, plotting. The two 'twins' of the little family were evil giggling and writing something down on a paper in front of them. Evan and Jace watched them wearily from the kitchen. Jace raised his eyebrows at a particularly excited laugh coming from Tony. Jace slowly looked to Evan.

"Think we wanna know?" Evan took a drink of his beer.

"Probably not. It doesn't seem _world_ threatening yet…" Jace nodded, turning back to the evil gigglers.

"How do we know if it's world threatening again?" Jace asked after a moment. Evan froze, turning wide eyed to the mocha skinned man next to him.

"Uhhhh…" Suddenly, a loud 'BANG' was heard. The two spun toward the sound. Through the glass doors, Jace and Evan could see Tony and Riley sprinting down the hall, Tony yelling something to Jarvis as he went. The boys gave each other a glance, and sprinted after them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They didn't end up catching them that day. When confronted for the next week about it, they never answered. And with the two of them sneaking off day after day for a few hours, the older brothers knew something was up.

It just so happened to be Friday when they _really_ knew that the full extent of Tony and Riley's plan would go into play. The 'twins' couldn't ever sit still, but wriggling like toddlers was a bit absurd. Around nine o'clock, Riley asked if they could all go clubbing. It wasn't an unusual request for her, she asked on a majority of Friday and Saturday nights, but the way she asked it, and the way Tony insisted they go was suspicious.

Evan and Jace just had to give in to a double set of near identical puppy eyes. They got on their clubbing outfits. It was something their sister always insisted on. She said that they needed the experience being sexy. That always made Tony start an argument… But, nevertheless, they humored her. Riley went with a black fishnet shirt, purple bra underneath, and a tight, black leather skirt with ankle-high black wedge boots. Thick mascara and dark eyeliner, and a blood red lipstick topped it off.

Tony wore a sapphire blue dress shirt and black ripped jeans with combat boots. The buttons would probably be undone by a hoard of girls tonight at the club, so they could see his fantastic muscles.

Jace went with a tight, an extreamly tight, v-neck gray shirt, a red leather jacket over that. Dark blue jeans and black converse. His muscles would be cooed over tonight by the women as well.

Evan spiked his hair and temporarily dyed the tips emerald green (Riley had dyed the tips of her hair purple a few weeks ago). A tight-fitting black leather shirt with an emerald green zip-up hoodie. Black jeans and combat boots to add to the look. And they were off.

Photographers mobbed them as soon as they hit the streets, but backed off at their glares. The reporters followed at a distance, snapping photos of their group.

Riley, Jace and Evan had moved all of their work to New York as soon as they heard Tony was going. Riley opened another branch of her law firm, leaving the one in Cali open so she didn't have to fire anyone. Jace had moved to another research firm to help with their groundbreaking work, and Evan could get a job at pretty much any hospital in the world.

They had staged 'first' meetings so they would have an excuse to be seen together in public. A few times they had been taunted for their childish behavior, but they were shoved with the response of 'they are children' by their many fans. Hardworking children, yes. But young men and woman all the same. Plus, they had this charm that made most everyone like them for one reason or another. Most of the time it was lust, but that didn't bother them too much. After all, they were pretty much college kids…

They made it to the club with little difficulty. They entered and immediently were the stars of the show. Evan and Riley ran straight for the dance floor, while Jace and Tony headed to the bar. The latter stopping to flirt with a few men and women that caught his eye.

After Jace had gotten his scotch, he turned back to the dance floor. An upbeat remix of some pop song Riley knew had come on. Evan was swarmed with ladies already, as well as a few men, and was dancing with them. They weren't that close yet, as Evan was more preoccupied with attempting to flirt with them.

Riley, however, was moving her body to the beat in a seductive way, crowded with men and women. All of them pressed their bodies together, rolling their bodies to the beat and letting their hands wander. Riley had a massive sultry smile on her face, loving the attention. She had always been a bit of a diva…

Jace snorted as Evan dove into a kiss with one of the girls, before spinning her and letting her wander back to her friends, a dopy smile and dreamy look on her face. Tony took a sip of his whiskey.

"She always does manage to be the center of attention…" He chuckled. He was right, almost every eye in the club was focused on Riley's group. Riley being the most prone to the lust filled looks. Riley caught her brothers looking at her and winked at them, causing a few jealous looks from nearby men. Tony downed the rest of his drink and went to join his siblings on the dance floor. Women rushed toward him, squealing at the thought of dancing with Tony Stark.

Jace shook his head and laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Around midnight, when the club was at its nightly peak, Jac finally found out what Tony and Riley had been planning. The remix that was playing suddenly stopped, and the lights froze. Most of the mass that Riley and Tony had collected scattered, confused by the sudden stop. Slowly, the lights faded into a brilliant purple on one half of the club, a bright blue on the other. A smaller group split apart, woman dressed identically to Riley on one half with Tony, and men dressed identically to Tony on the other half with Riley.

A song began its beat, the men and woman stomping and clapping to its quick paced, sharp beat. Riley stepped forward, a smile on her face. Tony joined her moments later. The realization hit the oldest Chasseur brothers suddenly. A flash mob. Their baby siblings had orchestrated a flash mob. Jace couldn't help it, he began laughing. He recognized all the dancers. The men were all from Tony's offices, the woman from Riley's. The two groups spun to face each other and were ready for something. Riley smirked and opened her mouth to sing.

 _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

She entranced the audience with her voice. Even singing a song that wasn't really _melodic_ she managed to captivate everyone with her talented voice.

 _The way that things have been, oh-ooh_ Tony Joined in for the line. While Riley was singing, her dancers were, well, dancing, while the dancers on Tony's side simply stayed still. THe all froze as the two siblings sang together.

 _Second thing second_ Riley stopped singing and Tony took over. The dancers behind Tony took their turn at dancing

 _Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh_

 _The master of my sea, oh-ooh_ Once more Tony and Riley sang together. This time though, both sides began dancing a complicated rhythm.

 _I was broken from a young age_

 _Taking my sulking to the masses_

 _Writing my poems for the few_

 _That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

 _Singing from heartache from the pain_

 _Take up my message from the veins_

 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

 _Seeing the beauty through the..._

 _Pain!_ Once they hit the chorus, the dancing became more and more exciting, the men and women mixing for a spinning, whirling, flying dance that was amazing to watch. Riley and Tony quickly joined the dancers, never faltering in their singing.

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Third things third_

 _Send a prayer to the ones up above_

 _All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh_

 _Your spirit up above, oh-ooh_

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Building my rain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _'Til it broke open and rained down_

 _It rained down, like..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Last things last_

 _By the grace of the fire and the flames_

 _You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

 _The blood in my veins, oh-ooh_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _'Til it broke open and rained down_

 _It rained down, like..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

 _Pain!_

 _Let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._

 _Pain!_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

At the end note, all of the dancers as well as Tony and Riley froze in their final positions, holding them as the echos of the song faded before unfreezing as the amazed audience began cheering. Jace and Evan could hear the paparazzi snapping as many photos as possible, and knew that this would be a news event to entertain for the next week at least.

Riley and Tony had succeeded. They had become the center of attention.

Jace laughed, Evan whooped, and Tony and Riley shrieked in excitement as the dance floor filled up again, moving their bodies to the rhythm and to the pulse of the excited crowd.

Hours later, the semi-drunk foursome were stumbling back to Tony's tower. Jace wasn't exactly sure what had happened to the others, but he vaguely recalled men and women taking shots off of tequila glasses placed on Riley's stomach and chest, Tony and Evan doing the same with another group on another girl a few feet away.

That was a pretty interesting sight…

Point was, they were all _slightly_ hammered-*cough* pretty fucking drunk-, so it was no surprise when they got lost. And _somehow_ ended up in Times Square. IN their intoxicated state, they couldn't help but awe at the bright lights. They ended up taking selfies with tourists, eating street dogs, and admiring the street performers until three in the morning when Happy finally found them jamming out with a saxophone player, much to the amusement of tourists.

Happy finally got the four assassins in the limo. He had to promise Evan a coke and bribe Jace with one of his powdered donuts just to get them in the car. He shut the door quickly, ignoring the drunken bickering coming from the backseat. He sighed, looking up to the heavens in exasperation and amusement. Looking back toward the car, he happened to notice one of the headlines on one of the news boards in the Square.

THe extremly badass photograph of Tony and Riley back to back, looking stoic and serious, the dancers also stood back to back, but arranged in a way that spelled out 'Believer'. Happy grinned. With the amount of publicity this was gonna get, Riley was going to have a field day. He heard a glass break and an 'oh, shit' fall from Jace's lips and sighed.

Maybe he should just worry about getting them home in once piece…

 **Thanks to my supporters, and my reviewers, and pretty please with ice cream on top review... Please?**


End file.
